Kerosene Beauty
by Shadow-Mistress669
Summary: Everyone has made a bad choice in their lives. Sora had made a huge mistake, but corrected it by finding someone else. Rated M for graphic sex scenes..and language. ItachixOC. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok...I know what you're probably thinking. "She hasn't finished the other one, where did this one come from?" Well...I actually have no idea where this one came from. It just popped into my head, so I'm putting it through the test drive. If my other two haven't crashed and burned yet, hopefully this one won't either. Thanx for reading my fanfics...it really makes me smile...like this...XD. Anyways...thanx again!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO...AND I AINT HAPPY ABOUT IT!

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Sora sat at her desk as she helped her foster father, Kakashi, with some paper work. Kakashi looked at her and smiled. He went on with the paper work, but kept watching the clock. He was desperate to get home. Sora was extremely focused on what she was doing. Being a Jounin, meant hard work, and she knew it, but Kakashi always wanted to add a little fun to it.

As Sora was about to place a paper in a folder, Kakashi threw a paper ball at her head. She stared at the folder for a second, and just ignored what her father had just done. She kept doing her paper work as Kakashi kept throwing paper balls at her. She kept her head down, but she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was laughing quietly to himself, wading up another paper ball, his back facing her. Sora looked around her and found an eraser by her pile of folders. She grabbed it and chucked it hard at her father's head. Kakashi sat still for a second and looked over his shoulder. Sora was focused on her paper work again. Kakashi shrugged it off, looked over and found that Sora wasn't in her seat anymore. He looked around and couldn't find his daughter. Finally, Sora fell silently from the ceiling, shooting multiple rubber bands at her father. They both started laughing and had their own little office war. Finally the clock struck 5:00 P.M. The two looked at the clock in shock at the time. They picked up what was left to be done and put it away. They walked out together and headed home.

"Sora!" someone called from behind them.

It was her boyfriend, Tomikai. He jogged over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. Kakashi rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall. He never did approve of her dating him, but he wasn't going to hold his daughter back from life.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Tomikai asked her.

"Nothing really. Why?" she asked.

"Maybe I thought we could go out…say dinner?" he shrugged.

"Sure…wait. Father, is it all right with you?" she looked at Kakashi.

"Whatever, just be back home by 12," Kakashi shrugged and left the two.

Tomikai wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward to kiss her lips. The two were just inches from each other's lips when a girl called out to Tomikai. The two looked and found Ino waving at him, and glaring at Sora. Sora looked away. Tomikai kissed her neck, which brought her to turn and smile. They kissed as his grip on her tightened.

That night at dinner, they were having a great time. Then, things got quiet between them as they ate their dessert. Tomikai kept looking at Sora, which started to drive her crazy.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a smile.

"Hn, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Tomikai smiled.

Sora blushed and went back to her fried ice cream (which is an actual Japanese dessert). Tomikai took advantage of what he had just said. He reached into his pocket and got up. Sora watched him just walk around the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm just trying to find the right spot," Tomikai smirked.

"Right spot? For what?" Sora eyed him.

"To do this," Tomikai smiled as he got down on one knee.

Sora almost chocked on her ice cream. She looked at him with shocked eyes as he pulled out a ring box. He took her left hand and kissed it softly. He smiled as he opened the box.

"Sora, we have been together for a while now, and I love you so much…would you marry me?" his smile gleamed.

Sora just nodded since words failed to come to her. Tomikai slipped the ring on her finger. She bent over and hugged him. Tomikai smirked and hugged her back.

As they were walking back to Sora's house, Tomikai pulled back on her hand and brought them to a stop.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Now that we are in a more serious relationship, I was thinking that maybe you should start staying with me," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tomikai…I don't know about that," she was kind of nervous about the idea.

"Oh c'mon baby, what harm can it do? If we are together when we are engaged, we'll be ready by the time we get married," he smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Sigh I dunno. I'll think about it ok?" she looked towards the ground.

"Ok," Tomikai said simply.

The two walked on in silence, but were holding each other close. When they had reached her house, Tomikai stopped her again.

"Please think about what I said. I really want this to work out," Tomikai said.

"I told you I'll think about it already. I need to talk to my father about this," Sora sighed.

"Why would you do that? You know he would say no anyways. Just c'mon, I'll be back tomorrow," Tomikai said as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

He kissed her softly on the lips and turned to go back home. Sora sighed and went inside. She closed the door behind her and found her father sitting on the couch, reading his…book.

"You heard everything didn't you," Sora asked.

"You better believe it. What exactly is he talking about Sora?" Kakashi put down his book and looked at her.

Sora sighed and raised her left hand to show him the engagement ring.

"You have got to be kidding? Tell me that you are joking right now, and I'll be on the floor laughing myself to tears," Kakashi said.

Sora shook her head. Kakashi's visible eye widened to its full extent. He stood up and went to his daughter.

"What made you decide that you could go and marry this guy?" Kakashi was serious, and Sora didn't like it when he was like that.

"Why does it matter?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you know I don't like that guy very much. I know how he is. He's one of those…"

"One of those…what? Tell me dad," Sora cut him off.

"Sora, please think about what you're doing here. You two have only been together for, what, six months now. That's not long enough to make it a permanent thing," Kakashi argued.

"You think that it isn't long enough. Tomikai and I are just fine together," Sora said.

"Ok…fine. Then tell me, what is it that he wants you to think over," Kakashi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That…I go live with him now that we are engaged," Sora said slowly.

Kakashi was silent. He stared at her for a while, and then backed away. He looked towards the kitchen and then back at his daughter.

"Alright. I too want you to think that over Sora, and I want you to really think about it," Kakashi said.

He turned her back on her before she could say anything more. He picked up his book, went down the hall, and went to bed. Sora stood in the living room alone. She looked at the beautiful ring on her finger and thought about it.

Am I really doing the right thing? I love Tomikai, and I love my father too. It's so hard to choose what is the right thing to do now a days.

"Oh…Tomikai…" Ino gasped.

"Shh…baby," Tomikai silenced the girl with his tongue.

She moaned against his lips and pushed herself against him. He smirked against her lips and pushed harder. She moaned loudly and intensified their kiss. Tomikai embraced her and separated from their kiss. His lips went down her neck to her breasts. Ino gasped and fell onto the pillow. She pushed her chest forward for him. When Tomikai finished, he rested himself against her and rested his forehead against hers. They just lay their, gasping from all the pleasure and excitement in one night. Then Tomikai got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Ino sat up and covered herself with the blanket.

"Home, where else do you think I would be going," he said.

"I thought you'd stay here with me," she said.

"Hn. I have some things to take care of," he smiled, leaned over, and kissed her on the lips.

Ino smiled as laid back down on her bed. Tomikai smiled and left. He headed back for his house. In the morning he would find Sora here, he had a feeling she would be coming.

Kakashi woke up and found it strangely quiet. Usually Sora was up and in the kitchen. He sat in his bed for a little bit and then realized…

"She didn't…" he shot out of bed.

He ran down the hall to the kitchen. No one was there. Then he ran to her room that was on the other side of the house. Gone…Sora and everything that was hers was gone. Kakashi slumped against the wall. He noticed something on her bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. It was a note that she had left for him to read.

_Hey dad,_

_I know you are most definitely upset with me right about now. But, since I had made the choice to marry Tomikai, I decided to give this a shot. Dad I know you don't like him a whole lot, but he treats me well. I bet you're thinking right about now that I had made this decision and that I am no longer welcomed home. I don't blame you for thinking that. But I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Thanks to you, I was able to have a life. I wouldn't have had that in the orphanage. Thanks a lot dad. _

_I love you!_

_Sora._

Kakashi's eyes slowly filled with tears. His only child was now gone. He wasn't upset that she was gone. She was 19 now, and she could make her own decisions, but he still wanted to do the job he had wanted to do. He still wanted to be her father. He read the note one more time and spoke to the empty room.

"No Sora, you can come back anytime you think you need to. I wish I would have told you that before you left."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Well that much is out of the way...review please and let me know what you think. And remember I honestly don't care what you put in your reviews...just tell me the truth...and I will truthfully answer you back. One more thing...this just popped up out of the blue...so i won't get hurt if you don't like it. All i have to do is push the delete...thingy and it will be gone forever! Ok...thanx for reading and review please.

Love always...

Itachi'sgrl


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok...so far its goin pretty slow, but I honestly don't care. As long as I have people readin it...i smile ;D. Anyways, hope you keep on readin, and I hope i can get some reviews...thank ya bunches!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

* * *

**Knock-knock.** Tomikai woke up and sat in bed for a little bit. Then another quiet knocking came to the door. Tomikai smirked and got out of bed. He went to the door and opened it slowly. Sora stood at his door with a small bag at her side. She smiled and just stood there. Tomikai eyed her up and down and then stepped aside so she could come in. Sora walked in and stood in his living room. Tomikai came up behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and held his arms. He buried his face in her long black hair and smiled.

"I knew you would come. So, I guess your old man wasn't as bad as I thought," he said.

Sora looked at the ground and thought about her father. She wondered how he took her leaving. She sighed and turned to face Tomikai. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Here, let me take your stuff to your new room," he smiled.

She let him go as he bent down to pick up her bag. He took hold of her hand and took her to his room. He put down the bag and let her look around. She wondered to the window then too the bed. Tomikai smiled and tackled her onto the bed.

"Tomikai…what are you…mmph," Sora was stopped.

Tomikai was on top of her and silenced her with his tongue. He pushed his body against hers as she struggled under him. She kept moaning her protests against his kiss, but nothing would happen. He went to take off her shirt when finally; Sora had the advantage and pushed him off of her. She got up from the bed and ran to the wall. Tomikai was still on the bed and looked at her with some anger in his eyes, but he hid that from her quickly.

"What…do you think…you were doing?" Sora gasped.

She was so scared by his reaction. She wasn't prepared for it and just the way his was with her scared her. Tomikai put on a fake smile and went to her. He put a hand on the wall on both sides of her head. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and smiled. Sora was still gasping for breath, but she wasn't as bad. Tomikai wrapped his arms around her and soothed her.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I just got excited that you are with me now," he told her.

She simply nodded against his bare chest and hugged him back. They separated and he took her to the kitchen to get a drink. From then on, the day went on smoothly. She unpacked her things and went around cleaning the house for him. When it started getting dark, Tomikai looked at his watch and smirked.

"Hey baby, uh…I have a mission I have to go on. I probably won't be back 'til late so don't wait up," Tomikai said as he was about to walk out the door.

Sora walked out of the bedroom with her pajamas on. She went to him, kissed him softly on the lips, and let him go. What she didn't know was that he was just down the street, doing what he does best.

* * *

"Mmm…faster," Sakura moaned.

"You like that?" Tomikai gasped as he quickened his pace.

"Oh yes…yes," Sakura cried.

Tomikai smiled and started leaving love marks on her body. Sakura moaned at every kiss and suck. She gasped at every hard thrust he pushed against her. Sweat started dripping down their bodies, as the night got hotter. When they were done, it was about 6 in the morning. Sakura was resting her head on Tomikai's chest and outlining his nipple with her fingernail. Tomikai just lay there and enjoyed that last minute touching before he had to get back home. It was about 8 o'clock when he decided to leave. He got up, dressed, gave one last kiss to Sakura, and was gone.

* * *

Sora was up at six and was making breakfast for Tomikai when he got home. She sat at the dinner table waiting for him to come back. Her steaming hot breakfast was starting to get cold, so she decided to place it in the oven until he got home. It was about 8:30 when Tomikai got home. Sora was at the door with a smile. Tomikai just looked at her and walked on by. Sora closed the door and just brush the rude welcome.

"Uh…Tomikai, I have breakfast ready. Would you like some?" Sora asked.

"Now why the hell would you go and do that? Did I tell you I was hungry?" he asked her dangerously.

"Uh…no, but I thought…"

"See that's the thing that I want you to get rid of Sora. Stop thinking. Only do as you're told…do you understand?" Tomikai faced her and pinned her to the wall.

Sora was quiet.

"I said…do…you…understand?" Tomikai growled.

"Yes…I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Good…now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Do something with that food that you just wasted," Tomikai said.

He pushed her out of the room and slammed the door shut. Sora just stood there wide-eyed and scared. She had never seen this side of him before. She played with her fingers for a little bit and decided to give the small breakfast to the small orphanage that she had been in for a little while. She stayed out for the rest of the day to let her mind wonder. When she got home, she soon realized…that that was a mistake.

* * *

Sora opened the door quietly and closed it back quietly too. She turned around and was face to face with a very unhappy looking Tomikai.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"I was giving the breakfast I made to the orphanage," Sora whispered.

"It takes you all fuckin' day to do just that?" Tomikai asked.

"N…no. I was just going through the market place…that's all," Sora told him.

"Hn…that's all? Ok then…" Tomikai stood back some.

Sora looked at him and was about to walk away when…Slap! She was on the floor. Her eyebrow was bleeding and the right side of her face was stinging horribly. She placed a hand softly to her cheek and looked up with tear filled, fearful eyes. Tomikai squatted down to her level.

"From now on…you don't leave without my permission," he stated plainly and went back to the room.

Sora was still on the floor, not believing what had just happened. She sat up slowly and rested against the wall. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face within her knees. She started crying. She was scared and she didn't know what to do. Then she thought of leaving back home the next time he was out. She got up off the floor slowly and went to the room. Tomikai was sleeping soundly. She went quietly to her dresser drawer to get her pajamas. She went to the bathroom to change and then back to the room for a blanket. She was about to step out when she heard a noise.

She turned around and saw Tomikai sitting up in bed. He was looking at her like she had a death wish tattooed on her forehead. Sora swallowed hard and just stood there.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was going to sleep on the couch tonight so I wouldn't bother you," she whispered.

He got up and walked over to her. She wanted to run desperately, but her legs wouldn't take her anywhere. He went up to her and stood before her. He saw her shaking and smirked. Tears filled Sora's eyes and slowly slipped down her cheeks. She cursed them for exposing her fear. Tomikai softly placed his hand on her arm, but gripped it firmly. She winced at his strength. He pulled her back to the bed and threw her on it.

"You're sleeping with me tonight. I don't want you leaving me," he sneered.

Sora went under the covers with no hesitation. He smirked and got under himself. Sora was lying on her side when she felt his arms wrap around her. She shook softly, but didn't move. Then she felt his face in her hair. She closed her eyes and prayed for him to leave her alone. Then, he started kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Hn. I don't see why you have to be such a hassle around me. Just do as you're told from now on, and we can avoid having to fight. Ok baby?" Tomikai smirked against her neck.

"Ok," Sora whispered with fear.

"That's my girl. Now get some sleep," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek softly.

Sora nodded. When she knew he was asleep she started crying softly to herself. She had only been with him for two day, maybe not even, and she was regretting her decision. She thought about Kakashi and what he was doing. She wanted to see her father again, fall at his feet, and cry that he was right all along. That day wouldn't come anytime soon, so she thought about him every chance she got.

* * *

Kakashi paced back and forth in his room. A knock came to his door and he went to it without hesitation. He opened it and was disappointed.

"Oh…it's just you," he sighed.

"Gee…love the enthusiasm sensei," Naruto growled.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just been kind of hard these last two days," Kakashi said as he plopped on his couch.

"Yeah…I bet. I heard all about it. Sorry sensei, but I'm sure she'll visit you some time," he smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so. I miss her so much. I hope she's doing ok," Kakashi breathed.

"Yeah, same here…if you want me to come back another time I will," Naruto offered.

"No, that's alright. I promised to teach you more jutsus, so I will. Come on," Kakashi go up and went out the door, Naruto in hot pursuit.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Alright. Now...I know this story is sort of sorry, but hopefully it will get better later on...hopefully. Just a reminder, this just happened to pop into my empty minded head in the middle of the night...a few nights ago, so I'm puttin it through a crash course. Right now...it's driving drunk and doesn't seem to be catchin the eye of a reader who is interested...hopefully no cops show up cuz its driving...well...I guess you can figure it all out. This story isn't lookin too good. But anyways, here it is, and if it gets more readers, then it stays, if it doesn't...its six feet under.

Love Always,

Itachi'sgrl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nearly a year had gone by since that one terrible night, and if it was possible…every day was worst. It was the middle of May, and Sora asked Tomikai if she could go to the market like she always did when they were short on supplies. Sora slipped on her long sleeve shirt, pants, and make up before she left. She did this every time before she left, to hide the bruises and cuts she had on her. Before she walked out of the house, she grabbed a hat to keep her from meeting eyes with everyone. She had taken one step out of the door when Tomikai stopped her. She held her breath and waited for him to do…anything.

"Hold on there honey…you forgot something," he smiled.

He turned her to face him and smiled. Sora shook lightly and looked at him with fear in her eyes. Tomikai smiled and took her chin. He jerked her face closer to his.

"Can you figure out what you forgot baby?" Tomikai whispered against her lips.

Sora shook, but she pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sent his tongue in to wonder. Sora's closed eyes tightened with disgust. He brought her closer to his body. When Sora kept her tongue from him he pushed his fingertips harder into her ribs. She moaned in pain, but did what she was told. When they separated, Tomikai took her chin in his hand again. He smirked when she wouldn't look at him.

"What's the matter baby?" Tomikai asked.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Don't lie to me. You know what will happen if you do," Tomikai's grip on her jaw tightened.

"Nothing is wrong…I promise. I just need to go and get what we need honey, that's all," she groaned.

Tomikai smiled, and kissed her cheek softly.

"Ok then. I want you back her by 8…got it?" he said.

"Yeah," Sora said and shut the door behind her.

"Come on Naruto…what are you doing?" Kakashi looked at Naruto, who just happened to be dangling from his feet.

"I dunno! Why don't you ask yourself that question!? You're the one showing me how to do this damn jutsu!" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

"Sigh…can you get down?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…if I just do this I can…AK!…(thud)."

"Just like Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi walked over to a crumpled Naruto and squatted down to look at him.

"I didn't think it would be this hard," he sighed.

"Yeah well…Hey…who's that over there," Naruto pointed at someone who was hiding behind a tree.

Kakashi looked and squinted in the direction of the sun. No one was there, but he wasn't going to let someone eavesdrop on what he was doing. He followed them, but lost them towards the end of the woods.

Sora finished her shopping early. She wondered around and looked for familiar faces. She saw a few, but she couldn't let anyone see her. She hid in alleys, or behind other people. When she walked straight, she kept her eyes and faced towards the ground. She looked up for a second and saw her father with Naruto out in the practice field. She looked around and quietly went to see what they were up to. She really wanted to see her father one more time.

* * *

She hid behind a tree and watched them. She laughed quietly when Naruto got himself caught in the tree. She was doubled over in a silent fit when he fell. She apparently didn't hide herself well when she was laughing, because she heard Naruto ask who was behind the tree. She was gone in a heartbeat. She knew her father was behind her. She could sense him, but she didn't dare look back. She got home just in time, but when she did, Tomikai was upset.

"What the hell were you doing?" Tomikai asked dangerously.

He got up from the couch and smacked her upside the head, knocking the hat to the floor. He grabbed her firmly by the arms and jerked her towards the room. She dropped the food and supplies. When they reached the room, he threw her to the ground. He advanced on her and held her down. His knee was on her stomach and his arm was holding her down by her neck. Sora tried to breathe, but it was too hard, and it hurt. She wanted to move his arm, but if she did, she knew she would get beat for that too.

"Do you see what time it is?" Tomikai said dangerously.

Sora gagged and looked towards the clock. It was five minutes after eight. She cursed herself. Tomikai pressed down on her throat and neck. Sora cried out in pain. She could hardly be heard. She could hardly breathe to keep herself conscious. Finally Tomikai got off of her and stood over her. Sora took in a large breath and rolled on her side. She started coughing to try and regain her breathing. Tomikai grabbed her by the hair and picked her up off of the floor.

"Ahhh!" Sora cried.

"Shut up! You don't know when to stop do you? I tell you to be home at eight, and yet you still come home late. Do you ever listen to me? How many times do I have to beat you to have you gain any sense? Sora you are ridiculous!" Tomikai rounded.

Tears fell down Sora's cheeks. He beat her for about thirty minutes. When he was done, he let her lie on the floor. Blood fell from her head and lips. She could feel the bruises that would soon stain her body.

"Let this be _another_ lesson. I'm going out…Don't even think about leaving or anything else," Tomikai warned and left.

Sora just laid there on the floor for a few minutes. She staggered to her feet and ran to the door. She swung the door open and found Tomikai leaning against the railing of the front porch.

"How did I know you were going to do this?" he smirked.

Sora couldn't believe what just happened. She started shaking and backed away from the door. She fell to the floor and stared at him with fear. He walked over to her, grabbed her jaw, and gripped it firmly.

"Just wait 'til I get home," Tomikai smirked and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sora's tears came faster and she shook even more. Tomikai stroked her hair from her face and left. Sora held her knees and didn't move until Tomikai came back, and after that…she wouldn't be moving for a little longer.

* * *

"Damn…that woman knows how to do a man," Tomikai barged through the front door.

Sora looked up at him and noticed he was drunk. She stood, but was knocked down to the ground instantly.

"Don't think…that I've forgotten about you…" Tomikai hiccupped.

"Were…were you with another woman," Sora stuttered.

"You are one of the most stupidest women I have ever seen…or banged. Yeah…I've been with more than just one woman since I've been with you. Do you know why? Because you won't give me what I want…what I'm made for. You are pathetic, I keep you around because you make me look good, instead of the player that I really am!" Tomikai laughed.

Sora was shocked…sort of. She stood, and was about to be hit to the ground again, but she dodged it. She wasn't going to take it anymore. Tomikai became infuriated. Sora went up to him and socked him dead in the face…which was the worst thing she would ever do in her life.

Tomikai grabbed her by the hair and socked her in the stomach. She fell to the floor, and he kicked her in the face. She went to stand, but was taken down by another kick. Tomikai pinned her down and started choking her. She gagged and tried to get him off of her, but it was useless. The lack of oxygen and the immense amount of pain started to blur her vision until finally…darkness.

* * *

_Uhg…wh…where am I?_

Sora woke up in the hospital. She looked out the window and saw a bright blue sky. A light wind blew through her room. She looked around and found her room empty. There were a few plants in her room from some friends an especially large flower arrangement from her best friend Monaika. She checked them at least twice…none were from her father. She sighed and cried silently to herself.

Twenty minutes went by when finally she saw a person. It was her nurse.

"Good afternoon. How are you feeling," the nurse asked.

"Alright I guess," Sora said quietly.

"Good. Let me just give you a check up and see where we are," the nurse smiled.

"Ok…uh, could you tell me how long I've been…unconscious," Sora asked her.

"Oh…three days…and then this morning," she answered.\

"Three days!"

"That's right…is there a problem?" the nurse asked.

"Well…no, but who brought me here?" Sora asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"A young lady by the name of Monaika," she smiled.

"Oh…how did she find me," Sora asked.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. But whoever did this to you is going to court in a few weeks," the nurse said.

"A FEW WEEKS! So you mean he's still not behind bars or anything…right?" Sora panicked.

"Pretty much," the nurse said as she took Sora's blood pressure.

Damn…I'm not staying here that long. I have to get out of here. If he finds out I'm still alive, who knows what he will do. It doesn't matter if I leave or not anymore. My father doesn't care about me anymore…the only person I have left is Monaika…but I can't stay just for her. I'll come back when I know for sure he's behind bars.

"Is there something wrong?" the nurse asked.

"No…I'm fine. Thank you," she smiled.

"Ok…but you will need to stay here a little longer," the nurse smiled.

Sora nodded and waited for the nurse to leave. She sat in her bed and thought of when and how she was going to leave.

Tonight…he most likely will be having sex with Ino or Sakura. I know this because…well…it doesn't matter. I'm gone.

"Kakashi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice came from down the street.

"What is it this time Naruto?" Kakashi eyed him.

Naruto put a finger up to let Kakashi know that he was getting to the answer…he just needed to catch his breathe he had left down the street.

"Guh…ok. I heard that Sora is in the hospital. That shit-head of a fiancé she had nearly killed her. They won't let anyone see her until tonight. They say she needs to rest," Naruto mocked Sora's nurse.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. He looked towards the sky. Stars were starting to appear in the sky. They had to let him in. He ran straight to the hospital.

"Where is she," he panted.

"Who sir?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"Sora…Hatake Sora," he yelled.

"Shhh…sir this is a hospital. She's in her room…uh…it says here room 304. No one can see her now, doctor's orders," the nurse sounded sympathetic.

"Guh…you have to let me in. I'm her father and I didn't know about this until just now. I want to know what happened and everything. Come on…you have to let me in. She's all I have and I haven't seen her for the past three months," Kakashi sounded desperate.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. Please take a seat and have a drink of water," she indicated a chair and gave him a small paper cup of water.

Sora sat in bed after the doctor came and gave her an injection and her medicine. After he left, Sora looked at her conditions and made sure she was able to at least get out of the village. She was happy that her hospital had given her light weighing clothing that was dark colored. She was especially happy that it was a shirt and pants combo, and not those ridiculous dress…things. This made running and hiding easy for her.

She waited until she heard nothing in the halls. She tore the oxygen tube from her nose and the IV needle from her arm and went silently to her window and opened it slowly. She heard someone coming down the hall. She held her breath and stood stock-still. They went on down the hall and the sounds disappeared. She let her breath and jumped onto the windowsill. She looked back and saw the flower arrangement Monaika had given her. She went back and took the brightest white rose out of all of them. She placed it behind her ear, leaped from the sill and onto the yard…and disappearing into the oncoming darkness.

Kakashi sat impatiently in his seat. He heard someone coming down the hall and looked around the corner. It was Sora's best friend, Monaika. She walked gracefully with a large basket of fruits and chocolate in her hands. She went to sit down and noticed Kakashi looking at her strangely.

"What…it's not like you've never received something like this," Monaika smirked.

"Actually…not like that, but Sora would bake my favorite little cakes…a lot I should say, and make something like that. I have never received fruits…and chocolate," Kakashi smiled.

They both spoke of Sora's conditions and what happened.

"I hadn't seen her in the past few months and I became worried. So I went over to Tomikai's house and I found her unconscious and barely breathing. Tomikai was no where around," Monaika said.

"I had no idea about any of this. Naruto just told me about it. I hadn't seen her all year. I was worried too, but I didn't want to bother her," Kakashi felt ashamed that he wasn't there for his daughter.

"Don't blame yourself Kakashi-san, and don't blame Sora for her decision. Tomikai was two faced and a player. I didn't even see past the face he wore when he was with Sora, but I could tell you could," Monaika sighed.

"Yeah," Kakashi looked up and saw the nurse coming down the hall.

"The doctor said that it is ok to see her now. She should be feeling better since she took her medication," the nurse smiled.

Kakashi and Monaika smiled and headed for the room.

"She should start getting sleepy, so try not to stay long or else she'll fall asleep in the middle of your conversations," the nurse giggled.

Monaika and Kakashi gave a weak smile and walked into the room…empty.

"Oh my! Where is she," the nurse gasped.

She ran down the hall calling for the doctor. Monaika dropped the large basket onto the floor and ran to the empty bed. Kakashi looked around the room. There was no hint that she had gone out the door. He looked up with frightened eyes and saw that the window was wide open. He ran to the window followed by Monaika. Soon the doctor and the nurse were in the room. A large crack of lighting and an enormous roll of thunder echoed through the sky.

"Oh…in this weather, who knows what could happen," the nurse gasped.

"She shouldn't be far. I had given her the medication. She should be getting drowsy right about now, but like you said, her condition could get worst if she's out in this weather," the doctor told everyone.

"I'm going to go look for her. Monaika, you and some others should help me look. She shouldn't have gone far…hopefully," Kakashi added.

He knew his daughter's amazing speed and stamina. She would go through anything to get away from her problems and make everything better, even if it meant her death.

Sora ran quickly and quietly through the village. She hid in every alley when she heard someone. Within minutes she was out of the gate. She ran into the forest and didn't stop. She wanted to put distance from her horrors and problems. She wanted to be alone. Loneliness was her only friend right now and had been before. Friends or even your father couldn't heal some problems. She had been alone so many times that she tried anything to find someone for her, someone who would love her the way she wanted. She thought she found that in Tomikai back in the Academy, but she was wrong…very wrong.

'_Crack!_'

The lightning split the sky and the thunder rolled on endlessly. Sora didn't stop, but she became frightened. She had no shelter or anything for such a storm. Rain started pouring down like there was a giant faucet in the sky. Then something started to hit her. She became dizzy and tired very quickly.

The medication…dammit. Oh god…my head. Everything is getting so…blurry and…

Sora couldn't think anymore. All she knew was she had to keep her legs moving. She got a little farther and then collapsed into complete darkness.

From a dark room in a small cabin, someone watched as a young woman slowly ran into the clearing he had. He eyed her and noticed something was wrong. Finally the young woman collapsed. He got up from his bed and started two fires, one in his room and one in a spare room. Another bolt of lightning ripped through the darkness. He ran to the door and ran out to grab the young woman. She was soaking wet, and he was too. He took her to the spare room and laid her down softly onto the large bed that was there. She started shivering in his arms. He wiped away some wet hair that clung to her face.

He knew that if he didn't get her out of those wet clothes, she would suffer from Hypothermia. He quickly stripped the pants from her body first. Then came the shirt. He couldn't slip if over her head or he would wake her or even injure her. He grabbed a kunai from his pocket and ripped it down the middle. He slowly slipped it off of her shoulders. When he did that, some of her breasts were exposed. He got a peak, but didn't let it bother him…for now. Then he had to open her shirt to get it fully off of her body. He hesitated. The young being moaned from discomfort and adjusted herself but was still in some discomfort. Somehow she had placed her hand on his lap. He looked down and eyed her hand. It had a ring on it…an engagement ring. He looked at the girl and finally built up the nerve to remove her shirt.

He pulled it off slowly and his eyes fell on her breasts. They were nicely sized, full, and soft. Her nipples were firm from the cold. He swallowed hard and turned away, but he couldn't resist the beautiful being before him. His eyes traveled over her beautiful naked body. Again he turned away and covered her body with the covers. He went to leave but he couldn't just yet.

He went back and adjusted her head neatly on the pillow. He looked at her face, young and innocent. Her skin was lightly colored and gave her a golden glow. He twisted her endless black hair into a ponytail and brought it over her shoulder. His fingertips brushed her skin. He pulled back, but couldn't resist touching it softly again. She had very smooth and soft skin. He finally was able to leave. He looked back one last time to make sure she was ok, and left it at that.

* * *

Ok...this is the end of chapter three. Chapter 2 didn't do too well...so I hope this makes up for it! Please review if you liked it...or even if you hate it...i need as much feedback as i can!

Itachi'sgrl


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok...I think this is sort going better than I thought. So I want to thank some special people who have been following and reviewing my story!...Suko-chan! Shikakunskeba771 (My bestest friend anyways! thanx so much britz!)! LittleAngel22493! and Itasasu luva! Thanx for sticking around and reviewing! Love you all who at least read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...and It is extremely depressing.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Mmm…," Sora woke slowly and stretched.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her head. She felt her long hair fall over her shoulder and onto her back. She then felt an amazing warmth caress her body. She looked down to find herself naked. She grabbed the covers that were keeping the cool from touching her skin. She quickly covered her breasts just incase anyone was around. She looked around and saw some fresh clothes lying on the end of her bed. She grabbed them and dressed quickly. When she finished having her own little panic attack she looked around and found herself in a small, very plain, room that she didn't recognize. She went to the door and just popped her head to catch a glimpse as to where she was. She found herself in a small house…cabin more like it. She stepped out into a small hall

"Hello…?" she called out.

"You're awake, for a minute I thought you had died," a strong yet young male voice said from the room towards the back.

"Uh... Where am I," Sora asked as she walked slowly towards the room.

"I couldn't tell you anything besides that you are in my cabin," the voice continued.

"Ok…can you tell me how I got here then?" she asked getting closer to the room.

"Don't come any closer than you already are," he said suddenly.

Sora stopped and gave a puzzled look towards the darkened room.

"Ok…but I still would like to know how I got here please," Sora asked again.

"Don't ask me. I found you in the clearing. I don't know why you're here, or how you got out here. All I know is that I took you in from outside and brought you in…good enough answer for you?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah…I guess. Why do you have to be so rude? I just asked a simple question. Is there something wrong with me _accidentally_ being here," Sora started to become upset.

"No…there is food in the oven for you," the voice said softly.

"Oh…thank you," Sora was quite surprised.

Sora went to eat and kept to herself in the room. She did the same routine for the next few weeks: look around, eat, bathe in a near by river, sleep, wake up and do it all over again. She didn't know what to do…or what to say. One day she found her engagement ring on her finger. When she went to the river to bathe she chucked it down the river and walked away…never thinking of it again.

On one of those boring days, Sora decided to take another tour around the house. She avoided the room that the stranger was in. When she became bored with that, she sat down next to the stranger's room…hoping she could get something out of him. She peeked in from the floor and saw an outline of a person sitting on the bed, his back turned towards the door. Sora sat back against the wall in the hall.

"Uh…I want to thank you for everything," Sora said to the house.

"No problem," he said.

"Uh…can you tell me what your name is at least…so I can talk to you a little more comfortably," Sora asked.

There was silence. Sora still sat in the hall next to the door waiting for an answer.

"No," he said simply.

Sora sat in silence…

**What?**

"Why not," she asked.

"It's not important, that's all," he said.

"You saved me…how is your name not important in this matter," Sora tried to persuade him.

"I just don't feel that I should tell you my name," the stranger sighed.

"Why do you feel that," Sora asked.

Silence.

"I…you are my first visitor since I left…from where I was, and I don't want you to lea…you know what, it doesn't matter, never mind," he said.

"I don't understand. All I want to know is your name. I have been treated badly for so long, and then you come into my life…somehow…and I feel safe. I don't know…it's something that I can't exactly explain. Just being here…I feel like I can trust you. I just don't want to leave so soon. I…I don't want to go back…at all actually…" Sora's voice broke off.

She was still hurting from what happened. She was still upset that she screwed up her life so soon. She cried because she left her father, the one who warned her, the one who loved her…and now she hurt him as well.

While she had her face buried in her knees, she felt someone come up behind her and sit down behind her. It was the stranger. He wrapped his arms around her and held her softly. Sora wanted to turn to look at him, but he softly took her chin and turned it away from him. She respected his privacy and fell back softly against his body. She could feel that he was a strong, built guy, but was extremely gentle. They sat there in complete silence, enjoying each other's presence.

Sora woke late in the afternoon and found the cabin to be quiet…very quiet.

"Hello?" Sora called from her room.

There was no answer. She got up and went into the living room.

"Hello?" Sora called again.

There was still no answer. Sora became kind of scared. She walked around the house, and her footsteps echoed though the small cabin. She went looked out the small window that was in her room and saw the stranger's back in the forest. She felt a smile crawl across her face and went to put some pants on. By the time she went to check out the window again. The stranger was gone. She felt a blanket of sorrow devour her body. Then she heard the front door open. She became excited again and headed towards the living room. When she got there, there was no one there. Again her head hung with depression.

"I know what you were trying to do," the stranger's voice came from behind her.

Sora yelped and jumped about three feet from where she was. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed…a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. How are you feeling this morning," he asked her.

"Fine…like always. What do you mean you knew what I was trying to do? I haven't tried anything," Sora lied.

She really wanted to see if she could catch him and get a good glimpse of him.

"Mmm…hmm," the stranger said simply.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Sora stepped away from his hand.

"I know you were trying to catch me off guard so you can see who I really am. It's not going to work. Just to give you a head's up," he laughed.

Dammit 

"Ok…whatever. Actually I was wanting to tell you that I am going to take a bath," Sora lied some more.

"Alright…I'm not stopping you, but don't you think it's a little late to be doing that. It's almost dark," he assured her.

"I thought you said you weren't stopping me," Sora came back.

"Hn. Fine, do what you want. I'll have a fire going in your room so you don't get cold," the stranger smiled and went to his room.

Sora couldn't help but smile. She grabbed the towel he had given her, and the shirt that was his that he didn't use anymore…so he said. She walked straight out into the forest. The river wasn't too far from the cabin. She undressed and slowly went to the side of the river. The water was cold, but she knew it would be refreshing. She walked in slowly and savored the cool water against her skin. She went under and came back up enjoying the feeling of the water in her hair.

"We're lost aren't we Toneko?" a middle-aged man said to one of his partners.

"No we're not. I know where the hell we are…I've been through here a thousand times," the one named Toneko lied.

"Uh-huh…I'm with Nomas. We are lost, you said it would only take an hour to get there…and are we there yet…uh no," another one said.

"Fine…if you want to turn back, you can…I'm going on," Toneko said.

"I think that's what we will do, sorry man" the one name Nomas said.

The other nodded and started heading back the way they came.

"Fine! Be a bunch of pussies…I don't care!" he hollered back at the other men.

There was no reply, so Toneko went on. He heard the sound of a near by river and decided to get a drink before he went on. He was able to reach the river. He got his drink, and when he looked up, he saw something he thought he would never see…a naked girl in a river. A large, pervy, grin went across his face. If he was lost in a large forest, and there was a naked girl in it, he was going to have some fun tonight.

Sora went under again and came back up, pulling back her hair. She stooped down to where the water ran over her chest. She rubbed the water over her shoulders and neck. She was enjoying her bath when she heard something.

She turned around and found a large (not fat…those are just too creepy), middle-aged man watching her from the bank. She gasped and stooped down even lower to where the water was up to her neck.

"Hn. Hey there beautiful. It's too late to try and hide…I saw enough to pleasure my eyes. But…there is more pleasure that I want…do you mind coming back over here," he grinned.

Sora moved away from the man. He didn't seem to get angry, but he was impatient. He started to come into the water, fully clothed, himself. Sora started moving away from him even faster. The man dove for her. She screamed and went behind a large rock.

Back in the cabin, the stranger was putting away the groceries he had gotten that afternoon. He stripped off his shirt and threw it on the couch. He threw himself onto the couch himself. The cabin was quiet again, so he thought of Sora. She was a very persistent girl. He smiled at every attempt she has pulled just to get a glimpse of him. He wanted to face her like a normal person…but his past kept it from happening. He put his arms over his eyes, sighed and was about to doze off into a nap when he heard a girl scream, when he heard Sora scream. He shot off of the couch, forgetting his shirt, and ran out into the cold air towards the river where Sora normally bathed.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Sora screamed.

"Why would I pass up an opportunity like this one? Don't worry dear…I won't be _too_ rough on you," he smiled.

Sora splashed water into the guy's face and tried to get away. She went further down the river to try and turn towards the shore. She was able to get away, but soon sank into the river. She came up gasping for breath. She had fallen into a ditch that went about six feet down. She found the floor again, but was met by the pervert man. He grabbed her wrist and brought her to his body. He pulled her away from the ditch and closer towards the shore. Sora tried her hardest to get away from his grasp, but it was no use. He pulled her close to his body and took one of her breasts in his hand. Sora gasped, but couldn't move.

"I'm sure this will be the perfect spot to do it," he grinned.

Sora's eyes widened with terror. Then suddenly there was a large splash behind her and some one pulled her away from the insanely pervy man. They held her close to their body. Sora was about to pull away again until she heard the unmistakable voice.

"Get the hell out of here," the stranger's, her stranger's, voice called from behind her.

She closed her eyes and turned her body so her back was facing the man. She embraced him around the neck and buried her face in his strong chest. She shook with fear…and she was just plain out cold. The stranger held her even tighter. She heard him pull out what could either be a kunai or a shuriken.

"Leave…or I will kill you," he said dangerously.

Sora became even more frightened. She had never heard him sound so dangerous.

"What makes you think that I will leave an opportunity like this? I'm going to fuck her and that's final," the man said outraged.

Sora heard the man come towards her and her stranger. He backed away with her still in his arms. Then Sora felt him move, and there was no noise after such a simple movement. Sora turned her head and saw the man's body in the river. Her eyes widened when she saw a kunai lodged in his throat. She turned away and buried her face in her stranger's chest again. He wrapped both arms around her again, but this time, he held her softly and rested his chin on her head. He could feel her chest rise in fall quickly. He felt her breasts, cool and slippery, pressed against his body. He couldn't help but have a small grin crawl across his face.

"Are you alright," he asked quietly.

Sora couldn't speak. She nodded her answer and held her stranger tighter.

"Did he hurt you," he asked again, stroking her hair.

"No," she was able to whisper.

"Ok…let's get back so you don't get sick," he said and helped her out of the river.

Sora felt a little odd being naked around him. It didn't bother her a lot, but even though she staid with him, she still didn't know who he was. They hurried back to the spot where she was at earlier and grabbed her things. He staid behind a tree so she could be alone to dry and change. She didn't have much. She quickly washed her underwear and the clothes she was wearing. All she had on was his shirt…and nothing more.

"Ok…you can come out," Sora said.

"Not after you close your eyes," he said.

"Why do I have to keep doing this? It's dark anyways," Sora complained.

"So…that doesn't mean anything," he said right behind her, making her jump again.

He put both of his hands on her shoulders and massaged them. Sora slumped with the relaxation. She sighed and almost fell back if he wasn't right behind her.

"Whoa…I guess I shouldn't do that," he laughed.

"Actually…that helps me a lot. Umm…if you don't mind…could you do that back at the cabin," she asked innocently.

"Hn. Sure," he smiled.

He put his arm around her waist as they went back to the cabin. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled to and they went back in silence…the good kind of course.

Dammit…where could she have gone… 

Kakashi wandered the city and the forest near by for weeks. There was no trace of her. He looked out towards the mountain of the Hokages. A large, black cloud was headed toward the village. Within minutes the pouring rain drenched him. He decided to end his search for her and headed back for an empty house. It was no longer a home…without Sora nothing was the same again.

In the cabin, the two were sitting in his room. They sat on his bed as he massaged her shoulders. She smiled and enjoyed every bit of it. Finally when she was as loose as she could get, she fell back against him and sighed. He smiled and stroked her long hair. It felt so nice. The soft sensation on her neck made her eyes droop.

"Are you tired," he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered and laughed quietly.

"Yeah," she said.

She got up from the bed with disappointment. He watched her with disappointment as she headed towards the door to head back to her room.

"Good night," he called out quietly.

"Hn…good night," she smiled and went back to her room.

"Guh!" Sora woke with a start.

Her heart was pounding hard against her chest that her chest was hurting. She grabbed her chest tried to slow her uneasy breathing. Sweat dripped down her body, making the large shirt stick to her. She unbuttoned it down to her navel. Just then, a large flash of lightning scared her. Then the enormous roar of thunder made her get out of bed. The dark, cold cabin made her scared. She felt like crying. She just had the worst nightmare, and there was no one to go to. She didn't have Kakashi to soothe her pains and horrors away…but she did have the stranger. She shook her head.

**No…I'm not going to bother him with my childish problems. He probably would tell me to go back to bed anyways…Ahh!**

Another bolt of lightning made her jump and gasp at the same time. She couldn't help it. She had a bad experience with a lightning storm when she was in the orphanage. It followed her then…and even now, when she was nineteen…basically a woman. She couldn't help it. And…she had that nightmare to top it all off. She couldn't take it anymore; she walked over to his door and just stood there. She didn't know if she should go over there, or just face the night.

"What's wrong," his voice came from the dark room.

His sudden words jerked her out of her thoughts. He sounded extremely tired, yet concerned.

"Umm…I know this is pretty pathetic, but is it alright if I sleep with you tonight…until this storm is over," she asked childishly.

"Of course. Is there something wrong," he asked again.

She heard him move around on his bed as she walked into the dark room.

"I just have a fear of storms like this. I had a bad experience once…and it's messed me up ever since…how do you see in this room?" she changed subjects quickly.

"Hn. Just follow my voice…I'm sure this storm will be over soon. You can stay," he smiled.

'Thud'

"Oww…dammit," Sora cursed.

"What did you do," he laughed.

"It's not funny…that really hurt," Sora sounded like she was on the brink of crying.

"Sorry…but seriously what did you do," the stranger asked again.

"Do you happen to have a dresser in your room? Or something with a corner on it," Sora asked as she got into bed.

The stranger laid back down and brought the covers over her.

"I have a dresser…why," he asked.

He could feel her holding her side. He put his hand on hers and softly rubbed her hand.

"I just ran into the corner…that's all. I'm sure I'll have a good sized bruise there," she said between clenched teeth.

"Sorry," he said again.

"It's not your fault," she said simply.

Another flash of light jolted her closer to her stranger. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hand on his strong abs and rested her head against his broad chest. She smiled against his chest and almost instantly fell asleep.

He stroked her hair to help soothe her to sleep. When he felt her body go limp, he smiled. An idea crossed his mind, but he didn't know whether he should do it or not.

**I shouldn't kiss her. She doesn't know whom I am…what if she takes it offensively and leaves…I don't want that.**

But he couldn't help himself. He bent down a little and kissed the top of her head. She shifted herself after his sudden kiss. She adjusted her legs and nuzzled against his chest. He smiled and ran his hand over her legs. As he brought them back up, they traveled under the large shirt she was wearing. She made it to her hips and realized…she wasn't' wearing anything under it. He pulled back instantly and blushed. He wrapped it back around her body and fell asleep. He tried to ignore the dreams he was just having, but they just kept coming.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! I'll try and get cracking on chapter 5! Sorry for the slow down...I have two more stories I am working on...one that needs an update...ASAP! and one that is on paper...and hopefully will get on this website! Thanx!

Love Itachi'sgrl!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright...the long awaited chapter 5. I didn't really know what to do with in this one...but here it is. I want to thank my loyal reviewers: shikakunskeba771 (My bestest friend Britz), Suko-chan, and LittleAngel22493. I want to thank my newer reviewers Hibiki-chan and Adiji-Sensei.

Disclaimer: Darn you Kishimoto...your way kewlier than I. Puts on sunglasses and walks away

* * *

Chapter 5

Kakashi walked around the village with his head down. Everyone was starting to worry about him. One day, he was out with Naruto when he spotted the one person he never wanted to see again, Tomikai. He became infuriated.

"Naruto…I'll meet you at the practice field in a second," Kakashi said dangerously.

"Alright sensei…but don't kill the guy. I'm sure Sora would want him dead for what he did…but not by you. So try not to get in trouble," Naruto said before he left.

Kakashi went up behind Tomikai and pulled him into an alley.

"I should kill you. Right here, right now," Kakashi growled.

Tomikai just smirked and brushed Kakashi's hand off of him. Kakashi looked at him with complete shock.

"Hn. You don't scare me old man. Sora deserved what she got. She was useless anyways," Tomikai smiled and went to leave.

Kakashi's breathing became faster. He had never been so angry. He spun around and caught Tomikai by the hair just before he got out of reach. He threw him against the wall and grabbed his throat.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY! Do you understand me? You…will go out and find her just like the rest of us. Or…pray to god…I will do everyone a favor…and kill you myself. The only people who would be upset about your death, would be those whores you do every night," Kakashi threatened just inches from Tomikai's face.

Tomikai was gasping for breath. He finally was able to nod his "agreement". Kakashi let him go and went to the field like he promised Naruto. Tomikai sat in the alley holding his neck. Then an idea came to his head. He could get Sora back. He would be able to win over her naïve heart. He smirked and actually thought about going to look for her. But that would have to wait. He had an appointment with a pink haired friend of his.

* * *

Sora's stranger woke to find his bed occupied by more than just himself. He looked down towards his body and saw the top of Sora's black silky head. He smiled and ran his fingers through her long black hair. She was nestled comfortably against his body. Her nose brushed the skin on his chest. Her legs were intertwined with his. Her knee was just under his groin. Just the thought of her touch there made him shudder. Just the slightest movement stirred Sora. She nuzzled his chest causing her lips to brush one of his nipples. He went absolutely still. He had never felt something so wonderful. He took advantage of the moment, and let his hands wonder. He started half way down her thigh. The shirt she was wearing had mange to bunch up just above her hip, exposing her smooth tan legs and buttock. He let his fingertips brush her smooth skin on her butt causing goose bumps to engulf her body. She shuddered and moved closer to his body, bringing her knee up a little bit farther where it was now pressing his member. He groaned at her touch.

Sora woke, finally, to the stranger's groan of agonizing pleasure. She stretched, which meant her knee moved from the spot it was just in. Her stranger let out the breath he was holding. Her eyes fluttered open, tickling his chest with her eyelashes.

"Good morning," she heard him say.

"'Morning," she whispered back, smiling against his chest.

She ran a finger over his body. She went over his smooth chest, running her finger over his nipple, over his ripped abs, into his navel, and then she followed the trail of dark black hairs that went from his navel…and disappeared in his pants. Just before she reached his pants, he caught her hand…and left the room. Sora propped herself up on her elbows, and watched him leave her confused.

_**What did I do wrong?**_

The stranger went and sat on the couch. He put his face in his hands and argued…with himself over the situation.

**_What am I doing? I can't feel this way about her._**

_Why not? I know she's beautiful, wonderful, and the only person that has ever tolerated me after what you did._

**_But she doesn't know who I am. For all she knows, I'm just a man who decided to help her out when she needed it. I can't lead her on…and then have her leave._**

_But…I love her._

He sighed, and sat up with his eyes close to think over what was going on. Then he felt soft hands caress his bold shoulders, and then run down his back to soothe him some more.

"You shouldn't," he whispered.

"Why? What's so wrong with me feeling this way? You take care of me and you treat me like no one else has. You protected me last night. You didn't have to do that," Sora said quietly.

"What do you mean I didn't have to? I wasn't just going to stand aside and let that man rape you…you're crazy," he said.

"Hn. I know, but the man I was engaged to would have. He would have said that it would have been a lesson for my incompetence. Why can't I love you?" she asked.

Her hands slipped from his body and her head hung with sorrow. Her hair fell softly over her face hiding her from him. He looked over his shoulder to see tears fall from her cheeks. He took her face in his had. She closed her eyes as he wiped away the tears from her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and held her softly.

"Sigh My past is what keeps you from me…and me from you," he whispered softly in her ear.

His lips brushed her ear and cheek making her hold him tighter. He really wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be ok…but he couldn't. Not now…not ever.

"I don't care about what happened before. I love you now. I love who you are now. Please…I need you," she whispered.

He couldn't take her heartache. He couldn't even take his own. He brought her closer and held her. He rested his head on top of hers. Suddenly she spoke.

"Why can't I see you? I want to see the man I love."

"I told you, it's what I've done that…"

"And I told you I didn't care. I love you," she said.

Her embrace on him tightened as more tears fell. Her stranger tightened his embrace on the one girl he ever loved…but the one girl that he kept pushing away so he wouldn't hurt her. His heart ached. This is what he wanted. She was what he needed. He cursed himself for what he had done in the past. As he held her, Sora let him go and tried to walk away. His hands slid along her body as she left him. He grabbed her hand just before she could leave him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to be alone for a little bit…and I need to change," she added with a weak smile.

Her fingers slipped from his as she walked away. He sat there until he heard the door close. He sighed, got up from the couch, and went outside. He went to the river to bathe so Sora could have her alone time. He was already shirtless, so he easily stripped himself of his pants. He walked into the river and went under. He surfaced, wiping away a strand of his long black hair from his face. He caressed his body with the cool sparkling water. Then something caught his eye. Someone was heading towards the cabin.

* * *

Tomikai strolled the town to see if there was any sign of Sora. Nothing. He shrugged and went to the gate and walked right out. He started down the path, and turned abruptly to the right. He barreled through the forest, not slowing down his speed. He smirked at the thought of finding Sora. If he found her and brought her home, most likely the village would treat him as a hero and forget what he had done.

He saw a clearing not too far from where he was. He slowed down to a walk and started towards the clearing. Then he saw a cabin in the clearing. He became curious and went into the clearing. He headed towards the cabin to see if anyone was home.

* * *

Sora sat on her bed crying with her shirt still in her hands and her pants on. She slipped it over her head slowly and sat there…just thinking about her stranger. Then a knock came to the door.**_Why doesn't he just come in?_**

Sora went and opened the door. She didn't look at the person at the door because she thought it was her stranger and looked away…that is until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sora? I didn't expect to find you here," Tomikai smirked.

Sora spun around suddenly, eye wide with fear. She backed away slowly from her ex. Tomikai walked in, closed the door, and locked it. Sora stood there in fear for a moment, and then decided…it was time to run. She went to run, but Tomikai grabbed her by her hair.

"Ahh!" Sora screamed in pain.

Tomikai threw her to the ground. She hit her head at the base of the fireplace. Blood ran quickly from her head. She turned to see the tools used for the fireplace. She grabbed the poker, swung, and hit Tomikai hard in the side.

"Arrg!" he fell to his knees in pain.

Sora tried to crawl away, but the pain and the blood loss from her head were slowing her down. Tomikai reached and grabbed hold of Sora's ankle. He pulled her back towards him. She gasped, clawing at the ground to get away from him. She was unsuccessful. He was able to pin her down and bind her arms behind her with a chain he found holding the fireplace tools.

"You aren't going anywhere anymore," Tomikai smirked.

Then his eyes fell on her left hands. Her ring was gone.

"Where the hell is your ring?" Tomikai yelled, turning Sora onto her back so he can look at her.

"Gone…just like my feelings for you," Sora yelled, and spit in his face.

He turned his head in disgust and wiped the spit from his eye. He picked her up to her feet and went outside with her. He threw her hard against a tree. He ripped open her shirt to expose her bra and breasts and tore it off of her. Sora screamed in fear. He went to under her bra, but was suddenly thrown from her. Sora's stranger stood between her and Tomikai. She closed her eyes when he went to turn around and undo the chains from behind her. She rubbed her wrists as he held her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I think so," she said.

He turned back around to face Tomikai.

"Who do you think you are?" Tomikai asked as he got up.

Then suddenly, fear ran across Tomikai's face. He backed away from the stranger until he hit a tree. He couldn't believe who was right in front of him.

"Leave," Sora's stranger said.

Tomikai was just about to leave when his eyes found Sora again. She had gone to pick up her shirt. The tops of her breasts were exposed. Tomikai wasn't going to leave just yet. He stood there for a little bit and looked at the stranger.

"I'll leave. Sora, honey…it's time to go," Tomikai said in his false sweet voice.

"I told you to leave," the stranger said dangerously.

Sora put the shirt back on her. She held it together to hide herself from her ex's eyes. She went up behind the stranger and hid herself from Tomikai. Her stranger reached behind himself and held her reassuringly. Tomikai noticed the relationship between Sora and…him. He became furious, but he soon came up with an idea.

"Alright…I'll leave," he said.

He turned his back on the two and walked on into the forest. He didn't go to far. Just far enough to get out of their eyesight, but close enough for him to keep an eye on them.

Sora stepped away from her stranger, buried her face in her hands, and started crying. He turned to hold her in his arms. He stroked her hair and tried to make her stop quietly. He whispered sweet words in her hair.

"Thank you," she sobbed, sniffling here and there.

"You're welcome," he said quietly on her cheek.

Then, he did the unthinkable. He brushed his lips against hers, beckoning her lips to his. She followed. The two slowly pressed their lips together, for their first kiss. Her stranger opened her mouth a little more with his tongue and roamed her sweet mouth with wanting. Sora did the same. The two separated for a breather. He kissed her ear and whispered into it.

"I think it would be best if you opened your eyes," he said softly.

Sora was hesitant, but he kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her eyes and was staring into crimson, Sharingan eyes.

"Uchiha…Itachi," she whispered, yet was able to have a smile crawl across her face.

The two were locked in each other's eyes. Sora was captured by the amazing shine his eyes had. Her crystalline ice blue eyes captivated Itachi. They both smiled at each other and slowly crept to another passionate kiss.

* * *

Tomikai watched from a distance as the two became passionate. He was touching her in places that he was never near. Her shirt was opened which meant her breasts were exposed. He could see them snuggly pressed against Itachi's broad chest. His anger grew even hotter for the two. But there was only one person he hated most. He took out a kunai and held it tight in his hands. He sent it flying to the one person he wanted to see dead…Sora.

* * *

Sora moaned against Itachi's lips making him hold her even tighter. He smiled against her lips as she brought her arms around his neck to pull him in to intensify their kiss. Suddenly, he sensed some danger. He couldn't pin point who or what it was from, all he knew that it was coming at them…at Sora to be exact. Itachi left their kiss, shocking Sora, and stood in front of her to protect her.

"Nng," he groaned.

"Itachi?" Sora placed a hand on his shoulder.

He crumpled at her touch. He fell to the floor, blood spilling out from under him. Sora started shaking when she saw the blood stop at her feet. She fell to her knees and took Itachi in her arms. She was scared. Tears started to fill her eyes. They came slowly as she panicked. She closed her eyes to think. Then she felt soft, shaking hands on her cheek. She opened her eyes suddenly, and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Shh…everything will be ok," he whispered.

Sora smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. He sat up on his own and tore the kunai from his body. Sora winced just looking at him He helped him to his feet and was about to go back to the cabin to tend to his wounds, but someone was in their way.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Tomikai smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Itachi growled.

"Sora has two choices...and two choices only. She goes back to Konoha with me and lives, or she stays with you and dies. Two simple choices if you ask me," he shrugged.

"She's staying!" Itachi said instantly.

"They're Sora's choices. And by the looks of it. It seems that you really want to see her die...don't you. It's typical for a murderer, don't deny it," Tomikai smiled.

Itachi was ready to kill Tomikai. He couldn't help himself. He stepped forward but winced at the immense pain shooting through his body.

"Sora, baby...i need an answer. Not that you have any other choice to choose from," he smirked.

"I'm staying," she mumbled behind Itachi.

"...Excuse me?" Tomikai's brow twitched.

"I said I'm staying," she said a little louder.

Tomikai looked at her with murder in his eyes. His grip on the kunai tightened in his hand. He started shaking in anger, waiting for her to changer her mind...nothing. Suddenly, he went for her. He hand his free hand out to grab her, along with the tip of his kunai to plunge into her breast to pierce her heart.

Sora couldn't comprehend what had just happened. The tip of Tomikai's kunai left a slight indention on her breast. She backed away slowly from the point of the weapon, gasping and shaking to death. She looked forward and saw that Itachi had Tomikai by the throat. He took hold of the arm that had the kunai in its hand.

'**Snap!**'

"Ahhh!" Tomikai fell to his knees holding his newly broken arm.

Itachi grabbed him by the hair and slammed him against a tree. He took out one of Tomikai's kunai from Tomikai's pouch. He slowly dug the point into Tomikai's body. Tomikai screamed in pain.

"I don't see why you're so scared. You should have expected this. It's typical for a murder," Itachi said, digging the kunai in further.

Then he felt soft hands touch his arms. He looked behind him with the deadly Sharingan's that once possesed him. When he saw Sora behind him, his eyes changed to his normal Sharingan. He looked down to what he was doing. Tomikai's blood was spilling onto his hand. He pulled the kunai out instantly, threw it away, and backed away from him. He shook, looking at his hand that was coated with somone else's blood.

**_What have I done? I told myself I was never going to kill again. Sora...dammit. I did this...I did that to him right in front of her eyes. No...I can't lose her. Not now._**

He looked at Sora, grief in his eyes. She stayed back some, but stared into those eyes that she had fallen for. Then her sight fell onto the blood that now glistened on his hand. She went up to him quickly and embraced Itachi. He was in shock. He smiled and wrapped his clean arm around the girl that he loved. They looked at Tomikai, spralled on the ground, blood still spilling from his wound.

"This time listen to me, and leave," Itachi said.

Sora looked at him. His eyes didn't show the blood thirstiness that flashed before her just minutes ago. The two turned their back on him and walked back towards the cabin.

* * *

Sora led Itachi to the room. He was just now suffering the unbearable amount of pain he had inflicted on himself. Sora laid him down softly on the bed. She went to the kitchen to grab what she needed. Itachi watched her walk out and waited for her to return, thinking of only one thing...Sora.

She returned with a bowl of steaming warm water, a washrag, and some bandages. She dipped the rag into the water and rung it so it was damp. She placed it softly on Itachi's wound. His stomach sunk about two inches the pain was so bad. But he didn't pay it any mind when Sora bent down and kissed him. He placed his hand on her neck, and pulled her closer to intensify their kiss. She placed a hand on his stomach that wasn't injured and started massaging him with the tips of her fingers. It felt so nice that Itachi couldn't help but moan. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouth to savor their love. She laid down next to him and ran her hand over his nipple. Itachi laughed at the tickling sensation. He grabbed her hand softly and held it, while he leaned in and took her away with another kiss.

ITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHIITACHI

Ok...you can tell I'm just a little obsessed...anyways. That's chapter 5! Please review and thanx for your time in reading it in the first place! Good or bad...I don't care!

Love always!

Itachi'sgrl


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: YEAH! UPDATE WOO HOO! Anyways, here is the update for this story.

DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! DARN YOU!

* * *

Tomikai stumbled through the forest to get back to Konoha. He had been fumbling around for nearly two weeks now. He followed the river most of the time so he could drink and wash out his wound. Everytime his mind wondered about his wound, he thought of Sora. He was soo pissed. He wanted to see her dead. He wanted to kill her himself and bury her with her own hands. Then his mind trailed to Itachi. He smirked everytime he heard Itachi's cry for Sora echo in the air in his head. He could see Itachi being burned alive, and he laughed everytime it happened. 

**_We'll see what happens after I tell them back in Konoha about you're little secret Sora. You will be in so much trouble. The village will surely kill him in front of your eyes. And I will watch it with satisfaction, and watch you crumble in pain. Hahahaha! No one will trust you anymore. I will be loved again._**

Tomikai smiled and kept on going. He spotted one of his marks, and turned in that direction, leaving the river, Sora, and Itachi behind. He was heading for the future that he wanted. That he never stopped thinking about after that day.

* * *

"Sigh" Sakura sat at a tea shop by herself. 

"I wonder when Tomikai will return. It has been almost two weeks. I need him so badly," Sakura spoke to herself.

"And what makes you think he needs you, when he has someone like me?" Ino's voice came from behind.

Sakura turned and glared at her. Ino just smirked at sat at the same small table with Sakura.

"Hn. You only wish he was with you. Tomikai have a strong relationship together," Sakura smiled.

"He told me he dumped you because you couldn't fulfill his needs like I do," Ino smiled too.

"I don't see how that's possible, when you have no breasts," Sakura laughed.

"And you're one to talk?" Ino pointed out.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because of me and Tomikai. So why don't you and your puny ass go on back home where you belong," Sakura said.

"Tell you what. When Tomikai returns, we'll see who is his girl. Whether it's the pink haired virgin, or me...," Ino smirked and walked out.

"Hmph. I'm not a virgin, and at least I'm not a whore," Sakura pounted.

* * *

"Mmm," Itachi rolled over onto his side in bed. 

Sora had gotten out of bed and had gone onto the other side of Itachi. She crawled up slowly behind her sleepin lover and ran her cool hands over his bare, warm back. Itachi groaned and fell back asleep. Sora sighed and straddled over his side and ran one hand over his front and one over his back. Itachi moaned in satisfaction, and probably fell into an even more deeper sleep. Sora couldn't get Itachi up, so she sat on him for a little bit, with her arms crossed over her chest. Again, she was in nothing but Itachi's shirt and boxers so that most likely made him even happier that she was on top of him. After a few minutes, she decided to get out of bed and let him be.

Sora walked down the hall and stretched. She looked out the window and saw that the clouds were getting dark.

**_A storm is coming. (Sigh) Oh well, I guess I should start breakfast._**

Sora walked into the kitchen and looked around. There was nothing on the counters, so she shrugged and went into the pantry...nothing. She looked in cubbards, cabinets and in the refrigerator (don't ask me how he has electricity out there, but he does. Just like indoor plumbing! He has that too. Well the toilet at least...oh and the sinks!)...still nothing. She looked at the time, 8:00 A.M. She looked out side again. She saw that the clouds were rolling slowly and soundlessly. She went into the room quietly and stole some of Itachi's clothes. She changed and left to go to a nearby village for supplies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yawn!_ Itachi had finally woken up at about 9:30 in the morning. He stretched and looked around the room. He was alone in his bed. He got up and sat at the edge of his bed. He stretched again, grabbed his hairtie and tied his long black hair into a messy ponytail. He sat there a little longer and looked at the fireplace. There was a nice warm fire going that he knew he didn't start.

"Sora!" he called out.

"Yeah!" she called back from the kitchen.

Itachi smiled, got up and went to the kitchen. He could smell something good...something really good. He looked around the corner and saw his small table full of wonderful smelling food. (this time she cooked over the fire place. No stove...so what's with the electricity? Dunno...)

"Sora...," Itachi was speechless.

He had never had breakfast, or any meal like this. There were boiled eggs, rice, bacon, sausage, juice, and some kind of wheat biscuit. He stared in aww. Sora smiled when she saw his face. She went up to him and closed his mouth shut so he wouldn't drool all over the food. She went over to the table and set down two plates. She started putting rice on one plate (Itachi's) when Itachi finally found his voice.

"Sora," he choked.

"Yeah honey," she said simply.

"How...when...where did all of this come from?" Itachi asked eyeing her.

"Well...I went to the nearby village you told me about," Sora smiled.

Itachi had to think about what she had just said.

"You did what!?" Itachi yelled, causing Sora to jump.

"I just went..."

"You went out? On your own? Sora...you have all of Konoha looking for you! They will stop at nothing to make sure they find you. Maybe someone recognized you from there and now who knows what will happen!" Itach fumed and went back to the room slamming the door behind him.

Sora stared at the empty spot where Itach had just stood before her. She dropped what she was doing, making the spoon fall noisily onto the plate. She went and sat on the couch. Tears started to cloud her vision. As long as she has stayed with him, whether she knew who he was or not, she had never made him so angry at her. She felt alone again. She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She headed down the hall to the room again. She opened the door quietly and looked in. Itachi had his back towards the door, sitting on the edge of his bed. Once again, just like before, it was dark, and she didn't know who was before her. She walked in quietly and closed the door behind her. She went over to the bed and crawled across slowly, over to her lover. She ran her hands over his smooth back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sora...sigh...what were you thinking," he said.

"I was thinking about you. You didn't have anything so I went and got what we needed. I'm sorry," Sora answered.

"Sora, I'm not important. What's important is you being safe...here," he turned to face her.

"But I didn't just walk in. I transformed into someone I saw leaving the village. I knew that it was dangerous for me to be out alone and me being wanted back in Konoha. I'm not dumb Itachi. I know what I was doing. Remember I was thinking about you. That meant if I was caught, they would take me from you, and God knows what they would do to you. I love you," she whispered and rested her body against his.

Itachi sat there quietly. How could he have over reacted? Sora is a jounin, she isn't dumb. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry baby. I was just worried about losing you that I lost my head. Forgive me," he whispered in her hair.

"Of course," she smiled softly.

Itachi took her chin and brought her lips to his. They pulled eachother into an intimate kiss. Itachi laid Sora back down on the bed as their kiss grew even more passionate. Sora moaned against his kiss. Itachi ran his fingers through her hair and let his hands travel over her body. When they got down to the boxers, he decided to take a detour down...into...the boxers. Sora's eyes widened, and she left the kiss suddenly and left the bed. Itachi nearly went face first into the pillow she was resting on after her quick leave.

"Itachi...," Sora started.

"Sora, you have to give me a break," Itachi sighed.

"You know how I am about that," Sora said.

Itachi crawled off the bed and went to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but..."

"If you know, then why do you insist."

"Sora, I know that you and that...bastard...didnt' have sex because you weren't married yet...and he was a two faced man whore," Itachi mumbled that last part to himself.

"Exactly," Sora went to leave, but Itachi caught her by the hand soflty.

"_But..._You know _exactly_ why you and I can't. Sora I love you, and I would never hurt you. You know that," Itachi stroked her cheek.

"Sigh...Itachi I...I just don't think I'm ready," Sora said.

"Alright...I can wait...I hope," again Itachi mumbled that last part to himself.

He kissed her on the cheek and went into the kitchen to enjoy the breakfast. Sora stood in the room alone and looked into the roaring fire.

**_Sigh. God Sora, why do you have to be such a child. I love him...so why won't I have sex with him? If I want to be a mother, and out do my own mother, then how do I expect to do that without...him and me. Why is this so complicated!?_**

Sora looked at the opened door and made her decision.

Itachi was in the kitchen with half of a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. Sora came around the corner, catching his eye. She was messing with her fingers and shaking slightly.

"Sora...what's wrong," Itachi got up from the table and went to her.

"I want to do it," she said softly.

"Say that again," Itachi said.

"I'll do it with you...I want to have sex with you," Sora said a little shakily.

A wide smile crawled across Itachi's face. He pulled her into a tight hug and then thought of something.

"Sora...you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said as he took her chin in his hand.

"I want to. I want to have children. I want to be able to take care of them unlike how my mother was unable to take care of me," Sora said strongly.

"Is that the only reason why you want to do it...and have chilren? To show up your mother?" he asked.

"Well...I've always wanted a baby since I was young. And I want to have your baby Itachi...I want to give birth to an Uchiha," she smiled.

Itachi smiled brightly and took his lover...his wife...into his arms and held her close.

* * *

"He's back."

"Look it's Tomikai."

"I thought he was dead."

"He looks terrible. I wonder what happened?"

These were the words that were whispered as Tomikai fumbled into Konoha. He held his wound and wondered up the street to the Hokage's place. Eyes watched as he went up. No one ever thought he would return, and to be honest...no one cared for his return. Everyone was shocked to see him there again, and apparently live through whatever happened. He watched as the people on the street moved aside for him. No one dared to touch him. He was nothing still in a village he called home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shame...I thought you were dead," Kakashi said eyeing Tomikai as he...literally..fell through the doors of the Hokage's office.

"I was just out digging your grave until I heard that you were back. It was a shame. I made it nice and deep so everyone could forget you were even buried there," he went on.

"Bury your own grave old man," Tomikai spat.

Kakashi showed no emotion towards him. He just stared at Tomikai like he was the dirt he "was digging up" for Tomikai's grave.

"That's enough," Tsunade said.

"You've returned empty handed Tomikai-san," Tsunade went on.

"Not exactly," he smiled.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"I did find Sora, but I wasn't able to bring her back," he stated.

"So...I'm guessing that is what will explain that wound you recieved," Tsunade nodded towards the wound.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Care to explain?" Tsunade asked.

"I found Sora in a cabin the the forest. It's in a clearing just a litle ways out. She's not alone. She's being held hostage," Tomikai tried to make it sound impressive.

"By who?" Tsunade pressed on with no emotion.

"Uchiha Itachi," Tomikai smiled.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kakashi outbursted.

"You're lying you bag of filth of a bastard!" Kakashi exploded.

"That's enough Kakashi-sensei!" Tsunade stood up from her seat.

"I'm not lying! She's there and he's holding her hostage. That's how I got this wound. I tried to bring her back with me, but he wouldn't let her go. So he wounded me and took her back to his cabin that he stays in. I didn't spot any more missing nins or anything. Just him," Tomikai pressed on.

"I don't believe you either," Tsunade said.

Tomikai looked at her with nothing but shock. How could she not believe him? She was the hokage for heaven's sake!

"You're joking...right?" Tomikai came back with a weak laugh.

"No boy I'm not. I want you out of my office now. You're hearing about your abuse towards Sora will be in two days. Remember that," Tsunade glared.

Two other Jounins took Tomikai by the arms and basically threw him out of the building and basically at the feet of both Sakura and Ino.

"Hey baby," Sakura said as she tried to help him to his feet.

"What took you so long to get back...I've missed your nightly visits," Ino smiled.

Tomikai wasn't in the mood for his whores or anyone for that matter. He just needed to show Konoha that he was right. He pushed them off of him. Both girls were in shock and started arguing about who's fault it was.

"Would you two just shut up! I never liked either of you! You two were just my sex toys. That's all you were...whores..and that's all you'll ever be!" Tomikai yelled and walked off towards the gate again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hn...I knew those two would become worthless one day," a voice came from above Tomikai out in the forest.

Tomikai looked up and stared into dark grey eyes.

"Sasuke," Tomikai whispered.

"I know about you...Tomikai, and what you've done. I know why you're out here too. I...hn...we can help you," Sasuke smirked.

Orochimaru came out from behind a tree with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello Tomikai," Orochimaru hissed.

"As I said we can help you get Sora back, but we are going to need you too," Ororchimaru pressed on.

"What do you need me for?" Tomikai eyed him suspiciously.

"Itachi..." was the word that left both of their lips.

* * *

Alright! How was that! Woot! Probably not my best chapter! But! The next chapter will be what I call HOT and INTERESTING! Tee hee hee! Well Chapter 7 is in the worx as of now! I will see you then! See ya! Please review!

Love always!

Itachi'sgrl


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well...that wasn't too hard...I think. Well...chapter 6 didn't turn out how I thought it would, so hopefully this will make it up. Guh...It's taking so long because I am trying to multitask: Translation of the underlined word: Hard as shit! Uh...I want to thank some of my reviewers that I forgot last time cuz I was just trying to give you guyz your update...Srry!

Shikakunskeba771: of course...you are my bestest friend!

Kaitia1: Thanx so much for your review!

Tricky Magican: I really thank you for your kewlio review! I'm glad this story captivated you so.

Suko-chan: I love the enthusiasm you put in your reviews! Thank you bunches!

AnimeSpaz: Thank you so much for your spazzing reviews! I know that was corny, but hey it was the thought that counts.

LittleAngel22493: I love your reviews! Thank you so much!

Hibiki-chan: You have reviewed since chap. 1 and I thank you so much! (Bows slightly)

malka: Even though you are some random person!...I thank you for my review!

A Wonderer: You too...some random person, I just want to let you know that...I LOVE YOU!

* * *

Sora sat on the bed waiting for Itachi to come out of the bathroom. She sat on her knees and waited nervously and impatiently. Finally Itachi walked into the room and sat on the bed. He pulled Sora towards him and held her tight. He could feel her shaking. 

"Sora you don't have to..."

"I want to," she interrupted.

"But we don't have to do it tonight," he smiled stroking her hair.

"But I want to...I guess I'm just a little scared, yet excited at the same time," she smiled.

"Excited...huh?" Itachi smirked and pushed her down onto the bed.

Sora gave out a little gasp at Itachi's sudden movement.

"Well then...that changes everything," he said against her neck.

Sora arched her back slightly. She had never felt Itachi in such a way. She closed her eyes as his lips traveled to her throat, up her neck and to her lips. He slipped his tonuge in slowly and savored her sweet innocent mouth. Sora held hers back, but then moved into his and loved his familiar mouth. She moaned when she felt his hand crawl over on of her clothed full breasts. Then both of his hands went to the end of the shirt. He pulled it up slowly, letting his fingertips brush her smooth skin. Goosebumps slowly engulfed her body, sending shivers through her body. Itachi left her lips when the shirt came over her head. Her hands went to her breasts to hide herself from him. Itachi saw and smiled. He kissed her ever so softly on the chest, just above her breasts. He took hold of her wrists softly.

"Don't be scared," he whispered.

Sora let Itachi take control. He removed her hands from her breasts and looked at them with admiring eyes. Sora blushed and tried to hide again, but Itachi had her wrists held back. He leaned forward and kissed one of her breasts. Sora bit her bottom lip. Then his tongue traild around its perfect curve. Sora inhaled softly. When his tongue had gone all the way around, it went to her nipple. She gasped. Itachi started sucking on her nipple, making her moan. He let go of one of her wrists, which went limp from the pleasure she was getting, and his spare hand went to her other breasts. His fingerips brushing over her nipple, making her moan even louder. He then gave it a light squeeze, making her want him even more. He switched from one breast to the other, but taking the entire breast in his mouth this time. Sora cried out and arched her back.

Then Itachi started leaving a trail of kisses down her body. He got to her navel, and started sucking, kissing, and licking it, making her laugh. While he teased her with the little bit of love, he went to remove the boxers she wore...with nothing under. She became nervous. She didn't want to disappoint her lover, so she let him do as he wished. He slipped the boxers off easily and let his kisses slip down further. He put his hands on her knees and looked at her when he sat up straight. He smiled when he saw the nervous, childish look on her face.

"Come here," he called to her.

Sora was confused, but sat up and sat on her knees before him.

"Take off my pants," he told her.

Sora's heart was pounding. She didn't know how she should do it. She wanted to impress him, but she was nervous as hell.

"Just take them off," he whispered, taking her hands in his.

He placed her hands by his groin. She blushed, but undid the tie to his pants. They both rose up on their knees to stay even with each other. She pulled down his pants over his butt, having her fingers brush his skin. She pulled them down to his knees and he finished taking them off. They were both naked now. Sora looked in Itachi's eyes, never leaving those shining crimson eyes. He smiled and took one of her hands. He lead it towards his member. Just as her fingertips brushed the skin, she pulled back. Itachi took her chin in his hands.

"Everything will be ok...," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She nodded soflty, and suddenly embraced him in a tight, yet scared hug. He smiled and held her soflty, stroking her long hair on her back.

"Ok...I think I'm ready now," she let out a breath.

"Ok...just lay down baby...and I will have you in a dream," Itachi smiled as he laid her back down on the bed.

Sora let out of breath of nerves. Itachi placed his hands on her knees and opened her legs. Itachi went back to her navel and started licking it. Sora tried not to laugh, but it tickled her just right. Itachi then left love marks from her navel...downwards. He was between her legs and then started licking her. Sora gasped and arched her back, wanting more. Itachi gave her what she wanted. He went on and on until she almost came. Itachi started a trail up her body and stopped just under her jaw line. Itachi could feel Sora's breasts rise and fall against his body. He stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That...was amazing," she gasped.

"Hn...that's not even the best part...for both of us," Itachi smiled.

Sora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in closer and took her lips with his. He spread her legs open more, and breathed in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he entered her.

"Ahh! God...Itachi," she cried.

Itachi started his thrust on her, making her call out his name in pleasure. She held him tighter, digging her nails into his back. Red claw marks were starting to form on his back. He groaned in pleasure and in pain, but he wasn't going to stop. He loved her and he wanted her even more. His thrusts became harder and faster.

"Oh god...yes," Sora gasped.

"Sora," he cried.

Sora started to push herself against his rythmic thrusts. Itachi moaned in pleasure giving her what she wanted. It went on and on until finally Itachi came.

He released himself from her, and rested his head on her breasts. Sora's chest rose and fell as she tried to regain herself. Itachi kissed her chest where he could hear her heart beating. Sora stroked his hair as the two just laid there, gasping for breath.

* * *

(Two months later) 

"Sora," Itachi whispered.

"Mmm," was the answer he got.

"Come on baby, it's time to wake up," Itachi said against her neck.

"Just a little longer," she moaned.

"Alright...before it used to be you were the first one up...is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No...I've just been tired lately," she said in the pillow.

"Alright. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mmm...some eggs, sunny side up, and whatever else you can fix," she said.

Itachi was tired of talking to her back. He softly grabbed her side and rolled her over onto her back. Sora looked at him and smiled. Itachi didn't smile back, he just looked at her.

"What's the matter," she asked.

"I should be asking you that. You haven't been the same lately, what's wrong?" he touched her cheek.

"Nothing is wrong. I am fine. I have just been tired lately," she said and rolled back over.

She grabbed more covers and tucked herself under it. Itachi sighed and kissed her bare shoulders.

"I'll make you breakfast. I just wish you wouldn't keep stuff from me," he said that last part to himself.

* * *

Sora got up an hour later, rubbing her head with the long sleeve of her shirt. She stretched and went into the kitchen. It was empty. Then she saw a piece of paper on a cabinet. 

**_I have gone out to town to get some supplies. I will be back soon. Don't worry, I am going to use the same technique you used...I'll see you in a little bit...if you're up._**

**_Love you_**

Sora smiled and went to the table. There were the eggs, bread, rice, soup, and a few meats. Sora went and helped herself. She piled a good amount of food on her plate. She looked at her plate and sighed.

_When am I going to tell him? He will find out sooner or later._

She started eating. About thirty minutes later, Itachi walked in the door with the supplies.

"Hey," Sora smiled.

He dropped the supplies and stood there. Sora got up and went to him...since he wasn't going to move. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't budge...or smile for that matter.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked straight forward.

"Tell you what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No...I really don't."

"Sora...you can't hide it forever. You've been so tired lately, and I've noticed you eat way more than you used to. Just tell me baby," Itachi basically begged.

"Obviously you know for yourself," she said and started to walk away.

Itachi reached out and grabbed her hand softly. He brought her back to him, and held her softly.

"Sora please...is it true?" he stroked her hair softly.

"Yes Itachi...I'm pregnant," she answered softly.

"Sora...why didn't you tell me?" he kissed her lips softly.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to come out and tell you. I guess I was just scared," she shrugged.

"Scared...of what?"

"I'm not sure. I guess since it is my...our, first, it just scared me," she sighed.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months," she whispered.

"Oh god," Itachi brought her closer and held her tight.

Sora wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his broad chest. Itachi kissed the top of her head and rested his head on it. Then something came to Sora's mind.

"Wait a minute...how did you find out before I told you? You obviously didn't know this morning," Sora straightend up and looked at her lover seriously.

"Uh...well," Itachi smiled.

"You weren't really going out to get stuff did you?" Sora's eyebrow raised to its height.

"I did get the supplies," he indicated the bags.

"But that's not the real reason you left...is it," she eyed him still.

"Sigh. No...it's not. I was worried about you. You seemed weak lately, so I went to the village doctor near by and told him how you were behaving. And then he just as plain as day he blurted out you were pregnant. I guess he knows personally or something," Itachi told her.

"Mmm hmm. And then you just went out and bought random things? Itachi...I don't need this until seven months from now," she indicated a box in the bag.

Itachi blushed and moved the bag behind him.

"I was just thinking of you, that's all," he smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead, and put away the "supplies" he got. Sora sighed and went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Itachi looked over his shoulder at his lover and smiled.

"I love you Itachi."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

"Mmm...Tomikai. You make getting to him sound so easy," Orochimaru hissed.

"It is. All you have to do is get Sora, then he's vulnerable," Tomikai smirked.

"I doubt that," Sasuke shot.

"Oh...so you have something against that," Tomikai shot back.

"I know my brother. He's more powerful than you think...ass wipe. If I can go against him one on one with the Sharingan..maybe I can.."

"No...Tomikai will disable him," Orochimaru spat.

Sasuke wasn't happy. He glared at Orochimaru and then at Tomikai.

"Why does he have to do it? I am blood related to that bastard, and some idiot man whore we picked up off the street is the one that is going to do that. I don't think so," Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke...you are one feeble minded little shit now aren't you?" Kabuto said behind him.

"Shut up...no one asked for your opinion. So why are you even here?" Sasuke turned on him.

"Actually, Orochimaru asked me to come here personally and help with the army. I have some of the most powerful ninjas we have sir, ready on your command," Kabuto turned his attention to Orochimaru.

"Excellent," Orochimaru hissed.

"When can we strike," Tomikai shined with revenge.

"Patience Tomikai. We have to make sure we can hit him somewhere where we all can be happy with the results," Orochimaru smirked.

Kabuto smirked and left. Soon Sasuke followed, yet he still wasn't too happy. Tomikai looked up into the darkness and thought of what he always dreamed about...Itachi's death.

* * *

Well...that's chapter 7. I know it's kind short, but I think it gets more suspicious when we do it...i dunno...piece by piece. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! and I will love you forever!

Love always

Itachi'sgrl


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok...now I have had some requests for this chapter. I am going to see how it comes out...if it sux, I will delete it and start a new chapter 8. And now I have too many reviewers to thank individually. But...for those random people, and normal readers...I thank you all with all my heart! This story rox! Tee hee hee. That's just my opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I knew I was missing something last time...oops...(Walks away in the shadows).

(Six months later)

"Ow...oww, ow, ow, ow!" Sora got up from bed and went into the living room.

"Nng...god stop moving," she moaned in pain to her now protruding belly.

Itachi walked in slowly and mostly asleep. He looked at the clock in the kitchen and shook his head. It was 2 in the morning.

"Sora, what's the matter," he yawned.

"I'm sorry Itachi. You're child won't hold still...and it hurts," she was on the verge of tears.

Itachi noticed and felt bad. He went over to her and rubbed her belly softly. He kissed her soflty on the lips and held her softly.

"Oh god," Sora groaned.

"Everything will be ok. The doctor said that the baby is fine. It's just trying to get comfortable," Itachi smiled.

"Yeah...just like you when you are in bed. I'm lucky I haven't fallen out of the bed," Sora smiled/moaned in pain.

"Well...I wasn't used to having some one in bed with me," Itachi smiled and kissed her head.

"You still do it baby," Sora smiled.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and doubled over.

"Sora, just lay down on the couch," Itachi helped her over.

He laid her down soflty, went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of cool water and a wash rag. Sora was gasping from all of the pain. Itachi soothed her and ran the cool, damp towel over her forehead and neck. Itachi kept a hand on her belly to see if the baby was struggling. He would only feel a kick or two, but it was always in the same spots, yet very powerful.

"This...is most definitely...your child," Sora gasped.

Itachi couldn't help but smile. He kissed her softly on the lips and kissed her belly. They were there for about three hours when finally the baby decided to calm down. During those three hours, they could hear distant rolls of thunder. Sora was pale from so much pain. Itachi took her in his arms and took her back to the bed. He stroked her hair and kissed her neck. It was five in the morning, and Itachi couldn't go back to sleep. Sora was drifting quickly back to sleep.

"Hey," Itachi tried to catch her before she was hopelessly gone in la la land.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Since I can't go back to sleep, I am going to get some stuff in the village. You just stay here and sleep baby ok?" he smiled and stoked the wet hair from her face.

"It's five in the morning. Why don't you just stay here with me and rest. It's about to rain anyways. You heard the thunder in the distance," Sora said quietly.

"That's why I want to get there early. I've been to that village so many times, I'm sure that the stores are open this early. I'll be back soon. I'll be back before the rain comes ok?" he smiled and got up from the bed.

He started changing when Sora got up and went to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. Itachi turned around to face her and held her softly. It was hard to hold her tight since she has been pregnant. He missed that surge of power he felt when he protected his lover. She kissed his chest and looked up at him. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Itachi slipped from her embrace and finished getting dressed. He held Sora again and walked her back to bed. Sora got back in bed and held her stomach since the child kicked again. Itachi smiled and kissed her and her stomach again before he left.

"I love you," Sora called.

"I love you too babe," Itachi smiled, winked and walked out.

* * *

"Guh..." Itachi ran back inside the cabin, soaking wet.

"Itachi...baby what took you so long? Look at you you're soaking wet!" Sora ran to the room and grabbed a towel.

"Guh...Sora, why is it so cold in here?" Itachi gasped and started coughing horribly.

"It's not that cold in here baby. Actually it is quite warm. I will get a fire going anyways. Go get some dry clothes on and I'll make you some juice for your cough," she said to him as she placed the towel over his shoulder.

He simply nodded and went slowly to the room. He was cold, and he felt weak for some reason. Suddenly his legs gave in.

"Itachi!" Sora screamed when he fell to the floor.

"Sora..." he reached and touched her cheek with his hand.

He was ice cold. Sora didn't know what to do, so she did something everyone would do. She felt his forehead. It was basically on fire. Sora gasped and new almost instantly what he had...pnemonia.

"Itachi...you need to get up," she said with fear in her voice.

"I can't. Why is it so cold? Sora..." he called.

****

God...if I don't get him in bed I could lose him.

"Itachi please baby...you need to get up. Here, use me for support," she begged.

"No...I am too big. I could hurt you and the baby," he whispered.

"No, everything will be fine. Itachi I need to get you to bed. When we get there it won't be so cold. I will have a nice fire going for you and you will be covered with our thick comforter. Ok?" she kissed his extremely hot forehead.

Itachi couldn't speak anymore. His coughing became unbearable. He just nodded and wrapped an arm around her neck. Sora had a very difficult time trying to get Itachi up. After about five minutes, Sora basically dragged Itachi over to the room. She laid him down on the bed and removed his wet clothes. She went to the dresser in the room and grabbed some dry boxers and pants. She helped him get dressed and had him lay back down in bed. She covered him tight with the comforters and went to get a big fire going for him. She kissed him on the forehead and went into the kitchen.

She came back with a bowl of warm water and a wash rag. She placed it on his forehead and tried to think of other things she had to do.

"Honey, are you hungry?" she groaned since the baby kicked again.

Itachi nodded.

Sora went to get up, but Itachi caught her hand. He squeezed it lightly and gave a weak smile.

"I love you," he whispered.

Sora could have cried right then and there. She bent down to kiss him on the lips, but he stopped her with his fingertips. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Sora smiled kissed him on his warm forehead. Itachi touched her cheek and sighed. His hand fell limp as he went into a sudden nap. Sora held her breath. She started becoming scared. She kissed him on the lips softly and went to the kitchen to make him some soup.

* * *

"Mmm," Itachi moaned at around 12:00 Midnight.

"Baby?" Sora whispered.

Itachi only moaned again and was tossing and turning. Sora placed a hand on his back trying to calm him down.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

"Itachi!...come on baby, please wake up," Sora basically yelled.

He grabbed her suddenly by the arms and held her firmly. Sora touched his cheek. He shook for a little bit, but then calmed down. Sora looked into his eyes and saw that he was clueless as to what was going on. He released her and embraced her.

"Sora...I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's ok Itachi. You were just having a bad dream. That's all," she stroked his hair.

Itachi rested his head on her breasts. Sora smiled and stroked his skin. Itachi smiled and kissed the tops of her breasts.

"Nng," Itachi looked down towards Sora's stomach.

His child just kicked him in the gut. He looked back up towards Sora and saw that that one kick did a toll on her. Itachi stroked her cheek. She looked at him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Better than before, but I still have a fever. Sora, you are the best," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hn. And why's that?" she asked.

Itachi placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. He looked at her like she was the only thing in the world keeping him alive.

"Just having you in my life has changed me so much. I love you," he said against her breasts.

Sora laughed at him and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too," she smiled.

The two were alseep a little after that. Hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad...or could it be possibly worst?

* * *

"SORA HAS BEEN MISSING FOR NEARLY 2 YEARS!" Kakashi screamed at himself.

"How can we not find her? We have looked everywhere," he was nearly crying as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto came in quietly.

"Yeah," he called.

"Uh...Sensei, Tsunade-sama wants to see you," he said.

"For what?" Kakashi asked.

"It's about Sora," Naruto said sadly.

Kakashi got up quickly and went out he door. Naruto shook his head as his sensei walked out of the room. He looked at Sora's empty room and sighed. He too then followed Kakashi out the door.

* * *

"What!!!" Kakashi was flipping out.

"Kakashi, you knew this was coming. You have to calm down," Tsunade said steadily.

"You can't do that.." Kakashi said.

"Yes I can. I am sorry Kakashi," Tsuande said as she stood up to leave.

"This is my daughter we are talking about. She's still out there! We can't stop looking for her," Kakashi went on.

"Kakashi...we have had ninjas upon ninjas looking for your daughter. You, yourself, have been looking for her for the past two years. We can't keep going on like this. I'm sorry," Tsunade said and walked out the door.

Kakashi collapsed in a chair. Naruto went over to his sensei and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it. My little girl is gone. No...I won't let that be true unless I find out for myself," Kakshi said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Sensei,"

"No...I won't give up. I adopted her since she was two. I won't lose her now," Kakashi stood.

"Sensei...I'm coming with you," Naruto smiled.

Kakashi smiled and went out the door, followed by Naruto.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke," Orochimaruo hissed eerily.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"It seems that you aren't caring for our new member," Orochimaru smiled.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke went to walk away, but Orochimaru stood before him.

"Why should it matter with you?" Orochimaru wiped away a strand of hair on Sasuke face.

Sasuke pulled back and took a few steps back.

Orochimaru moved closer, pinning Sasuke to the wall.

"He is only a pawn Sasuke. He won't be here for long. When I said that he was going to be the one to take down Itachi...I knew he was going to take it. Which most likely means...he'll be dead," Orochimaru smirked.

Sasuke looked away and smirked.

"Now you see what I am trying to do...don't you," Orochimaru smiled.

"I think so," Sasuke said simply.

"Hn. You should no. He will go up against your brother...and obviously lose. Then...he's all yours," Orochimaru whispered against Sasuke lips.

"Hn...I like the way you think Orochimaru," Sasuke whispered.

"Orochimaru-sama, we are ready to begin our project," Kabuto smiled.

"Hn. Now the fun begins," Orochimaru smiled.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Orochimaru is at the gate," a jounin yelled

Kakashi ran out towards the gate and was bombarded with a rain of kunais and shuriquens. Many jounins were injured. Kakashi looked up and saw Orochimaru with a smirk that he had never seen before. Then out of the shadows and trees, Tomikai stood next to him. Kakashi glared at the man who made his life miserable and empty.

"We have what you want Kakashi," Orochimaru hissed.

"You have nothing that I want," Kakashi yelled back.

Then someone came from the trees. It was Sasuke with an "unconcsious Sora" in his arms. With Kakashi being so desperate, he fell for it instantly, and so did the other ninjas.

"They have Sora."

"Let's get them before it's too late."

"Come on...let's move!"

Ninjas bounded towards Orochimaru and the other's, Kakashi in the lead. They took off into the forest, knowing their destination.

* * *

"Mmm...Itachi, stop baby," Sora laughed as a fully recovered Itachi kissed her neck.

"Hey, you seem to like it, why should I stop?" Itachi laughed as he picked her up and placed her on the counter.

"We are in the kitchen and I can't get lunch ready if you are doing this to me," Sora smiled and tried to push her lover off.

"I think I found what I've been craving for," Itachi smiled.

"Itachi..." Sora smiled and was finally able to get him off of her so she could finish cooking.

"How can you blame me...we only had sex once," he smiled in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

His hands held her stomach, feeling his child move about inside the woman he loved. He could never find anything more perfect. He kissed the back of her head and stayed close to her. Then something caught his eye. Sora could feel Itachi pull her away from the sink.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Sora gave a weak laugh.

"Get away from the window," he whispered.

"What are you..."

She was silenced by his finger on her lips. He took the stuff from her hand and placed it quietly into the sink. He pulled her into the hallway and crouched down with her in his arms. Sora started to become scared. She had never seen him like this. She looked into his eyes, and his Sharingan were a sight. They weren't the playful, sweet, sexual eyes she always looked into. These Sharingan were ready for a fight. Blood to be more exact. Sora started shaking and he looked at her. She turned her eyes away and looked around. Itachi looked back towards the window with his Mangekyou ready for anything.

* * *

"We lost them!" a ninja called towards Kakashi.

"No...they left behind some marks on trees and foot prints. They are close by," he called back.

Then the tracking just stopped, and so did the foot steps. Kakashi looked around at his surroundings. He saw a clearing and something inside it. He walked slowly over to the edge of the clearing and saw a cabin within. He eyed it with curious eyes, and so did the other ninjas. He motioned for a ninja to come to his side.

"Yes sir," he whispered.

"Take a partner and check inside and around that cabin. They could be hiding in there," Kakashi said.

The ninja just nodded and did as he was told. He took a scout and went around the surroundings. It took them a little bit to get back to the edge of the clearing with Kakashi.

"Sora is in that cabin!" one whispered with enthusiasm.

"Sora..." Kakashi whispered to himself.

"But..."

"But what..."

"But, she's not unconcious. She's fine and in the kitchen, and she's not with Orochimaru," the other answered.

"Then who is she with..."

"Uchiha Itachi," they said in unison.

Kakashi and the others nearly fell over in shock. Then it hit him.

"You've returned empty handed Tomikai-san," Tsunade went on.

"Not exactly," he smiled.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"I did find Sora, but I wasn't able to bring her back," he stated.

"So...I'm guessing that is what will explain that wound you recieved," Tsunade nodded towards the wound.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Care to explain?" Tsunade asked.

"I found Sora in a cabin the the forest. It's in a clearing just a litle ways out. She's not alone. She's being held hostage," Tomikai tried to make it sound impressive.

"By who?" Tsunade pressed on with no emotion.

"Uchiha Itachi," Tomikai smiled.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kakashi outbursted.

"You're lying you bag of filth of a bastard!" Kakashi exploded.

"That's enough Kakashi-sensei!" Tsunade stood up from her seat.

"I'm not lying! She's there and he's holding her hostage. That's how I got this wound. I tried to bring her back with me, but he wouldn't let her go. So he wounded me and took her back to his cabin that he stays in. I didn't spot any more missing nins or anything. Just him," Tomikai pressed on.

"No..." Kakashi was silent and then he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Kakashi's hand went to his headband and lifted it to reveal his Sharingan.

"I want all of you to surround the cabin. I am going to get my daughter back today," Kakashi said firmly.

"Hai!" they left in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Itachi...what's wrong?" Sora whispered.

"Someone's outside and I don't like it. They are sneaking around," Itachi said.

"What do we do then?" Sora got closer to him.

"I don't know right now," Itachi said as he held her tighter.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" they heard.

Sora gasped and started shaking. Itachi held her close and didn't say a word.

****

How the hell did they find me, and what do they want?

Itachi got up sligtly with Sora still in his arms and took her to the bedroom.

"Stay here," he whispered.

"Itachi...what are you doing?"

"Just stay here," he said.

He kissed her forehead and went to leave. Sora reached out quickly and held him back.

"No. You are not going out there. I'm not going to lose you," she was on the verge of tears.

"I won't go outside. I'll be right here in the living room," he whispered in her ear.

Sora let him go and sat there with her head lowered. Her tears fell silently and Itachi took her chin in his hand. Sora looked at him with worry in her eyes. Itachi leaned in and took her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed each other like there was no end.

"I have to do this. I promise you, everything will be fine," he whispered and left.

Sora started crying again, fearing she'd lose her lover.

* * *

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Kakashi called out toward the cabin.

It took a while before he saw heard anything.

"What do you want," Itachi called out.

"You know what I want," Kakashi said simply.

"Not exactly," Itachi was trying to mess with him.

"SORA!" Kakashi yelled.

"Oh..." was all Itachi said.

Kakashi didn't have the patience to screw around with him. He looked towards one of the ninjas that was around the cabin. The ninja nodded and made a motion for a few more to follow his lead. He barrelled into the cabin.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" was all Kakashi could here from Itachi.

"Ahh!" he heard Sora scream.

Kakashi was on the balls of his feet, ready for anything. Then the ninjas came out with Sora. Kakashi ran to her and embraced his daughter. It took a while before Sora realized who was hugging her. The unmistakable silver hair made tears come to her eyes and fall like the rain that she ran through, trying to leave him behind.

"Sora," Kakashi whispered.

"Father," Sora cried back.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BAST-ARRG!" Itachi came out in the hands of some of the ninjas.

The others went up to the group and one ninja plunged his fist into Itachi's gut. Sora turned to see what was going on. She saw Itachi fall to his knees. She went to go after him, but Kakashi pulled her back.

"Sora...you've...changed...so much. Sora...you have really gained weight these last few years," Kakashi gave a weak laugh.

"Father I'm not fat. Tell them to stop doing that to him," Sora basically begged.

"What? No...Sora he held you hostage and he is a missing nin. Why would we do that? And what do you mean you're not fat. Hn. Look at you, you're huge" Kakashi looked at her like she was stupid.

"Father...I...am...not...fat," Sora tried to drop the hint.

"What are you talking about...Sora look at yourself," Kakashi was getting annoyed.

"How else do you expect to get that big? I mean...wait," Kakashi was starting to catch on.

"Sora are you...?"

While this little conversation was going on, Itachi was being beaten to no end. Sora watched as her lover was being beaten before her eyes. Then one ninja pulled out a kunai and raised it above his head.

"NO!" Sora screamed and ran to Itachi. (And for a pregnant woman...she ran pretty damn fast)

"Sora!" Kakashi called.

Sora was between that ninja's kunai and Itachi. She held Itachi close to her and waited for anything...nothing. Sora looked up and saw her father had the ninja's wrist still just above his head.

"Sora, what has gotten into you," he asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me," she said as plain as day.

"But...he," Kakashi went on.

"He, saved my life. He took care of me these last two years. He is my lover. And he is the father of the baby that I am carrying," she argued.

Everyone was in shock. They looked at each other and then down at the two. Sora held Itachi close to her chest. He held her back, softly, with blood stained hands.

"Sora. You know that we can't let him off the hook after what he had done. We have to take him with us at least," Kakashi said.

Sora didn't say anything. She just held Itachi tighter and tried to fight back the tears. They came slowly, but Itachi wiped them away. He looked at her with reassuring eyes. They shined, telling her that everything would be ok. But some how, Sora didn't feel the same way. They took Itachi from her and Kakashi helped her to her feet and they left, back to Konoha.

"Should we strike now? They have weakened Itachi, and there aren't that many ninjas there," Tomikai asked.

"No...we stay still," Sasuke told him.

They sat there for a little longer and watched as Itachi was beaten some more. Tomikai was becoming impatient. He was the one who should be doing that to the bastard that nearly killed him.

"We should attack now. Everyone is off guard!" Tomikai said.

"We stay where we are at Tomikai. We are not in the position to be fighting. Besides, I think this plan just got better," Orochimaru hissed.

"How's that?" both Sasuke and Tomikai asked.

Orochimaru didn't say a word. He just stared down towards the cabin. He heard everything. They were going to take Itachi to Konoha. Perfect. Orochimaru had a smirk crawl across his face. And what made everything even better was...Sora was pregnant.

* * *

Well that was chapter 8 for ya. Uh...it's long I know. But I think I did it that way since the last chapter was short. Like I said I think. For all i know, my fingers could have just gone on by themselves...my brain in the midst of this. So...here it is. Hope you liked it and...please review!

P.S. Oh...and Malka, if that didn't please you, then I am really sorry. I just really suck at that, so you can improvise how it should really be like...in your mind. Sorry again.

Love always...

Itachi'sgrl.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: WOOT! I love the reviews I get for this story! Thank you for those new readers who are coming into something that you may not know what you have gotten yourself into. I know I should have told you lot this a long time ago...but! it's too late now. It's a good thing I think ahead cuz this story is going to go on and on...maybe I might cut it into two...have a sequel or all just in one...I don't know, that's up to you guys. Anyways...here is chapter 9 I hope you are ready!

Disclaimer: I hate putting this down all the time, but! there is nothing I can do about it sooo...I don't own Naruto. There are you happy now?

* * *

"Look! It's Sora!" 

"Oh my! Look at her!"

"She looks different..."

"Is she...?"

"I don't know...but...then who..."

Comments and questions flew over Konoha as Kakashi lead Sora back into the village. Smiles and questionable looks followed her all the way home. Sora kept her eyes low so she couldn't make eye contact with anyone. The only time did she lift her head is to see Itachi being drug behind her by the other ninjas. He tried to break free so he could get to Sora, but everytime he did, he was taken by about 7 ninjas. When Sora saw him free only a few times, she tried to reach him, but her father stood before her and kept her away from him.

* * *

Itachi was being lead by the neck and arms. He had ropes all around him so he couldn't break free anymore. Kakashi kept Sora at a good distance from him. Then he noticed her going straight, and he was being lead in another direction. 

"Guh..." Itachi pulled at the ropes around his neck.

"Sora!" he called out.

"Shut up!" one of the ninjas pulled at the rope.

"Nng...Sora!" he called again.

WHAM!

"Ak...guh..." Itachi fell to his knees after he was kneed in the gut.

"Hn. You can yell and beg all you want for her, but you won't be able to see her again, or that child of yours," the ninja smirked.

"Go to hell," Itachi gasped.

"I'll be right behind you," he smiled and pulled on his neck ropes causing Itachi to stand.

* * *

Sora walked into the small house that she lived in nearly two years ago. Just last year, her, her father, and her best friend celebrated her 19th birthday in the small kitchen where she loved to cook. Then she turned to her left and walked in slowly into her old room. She found the note that she left her father when she decided to go with her ex. She went in and sat on her bed. Her eyes filled with tears, and they came smoothly down her soft cheeks. Kakashi walked to the door frame and watched his daughter fall apart. She was still a little girl to him. He took her image in and tears filled his eyes. The day before she left, she was happy, bright, and beautiful. She was still beautiful, even more than before, she was expecting a baby. That meant a grandchild for him, but he didn't feel like he was ready. She had been missing for nearly two years, she was nearly twenty one, and she left him when she was 19. But now, she looked dark and miserable. 

"Sora..."

"I don't feel like talking right now dad," Sora sobbed.

"But...Alright," Kakashi sighed.

"Dad?" Sora went on.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"For what?" Kakashi went over to his daughter and sat next to her.

"For everything, but I am not sorry for how I am now," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sorry for falling in love with Itachi, and I am most definitely not sorry for being pregnant with his baby. I made that decision for myself and I am happy this time," she said.

"I know, but you know that..."

"I know, but you have to help him! I can't lose him," she crumbled onto his chest.

Kakashi was speechless. He held his daughter softly and stroked her hair. He didn't know what to do. Itachi was a killer, a missing nin. He was supposed to kill him on the spot, but because of his daughter, he broke that. He was so confused. He didn't want to break the rules, but...he didn't want to break his daughter's heart and trust. What was a father to do?

* * *

"Mmm," Sora rolled over in her bed and looked at the endless side that was empty. 

She sighed and tried to keep from crying. She missed Itachi so much. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and went to the sink to get some water. She looked up to look out the window and met some bright yellow eyes. Sora gasped and dropped her glass. It shattered on the floor and went all over her bare feet and around her. She stepped back and onto some of the shards. She clenched her teeth in pain. She wanted to scream but she was scared. She turned to look into the living room when she saw her father run into the kitchen.

"Sora...what's the matter?" Kakashi wrapped his arms around her.

He took in breath through his teeth when he stepped on some of the shards. Sora looked down and noticed that most of the kitchen floor was covered in glittering glass. She looked up towards the window and saw the bright moon instead of those evil yellow orbs. She shook her head, trying to throw away the obserd vision of Orochimaru being outside her window.

"Sora...what happened? Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked as he pulled off the shards from his feet.

"Yeah. It just slipped that's all," Sora said quietly.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Kakashi asked as he helped clean off her feet.

"I got thirsty and I needed a drink."

"You're lying honey," Kakashi said quietly.

"No I'm not dad. Why else would there be glass on the ground," she said.

"You're lonely at night now...aren't you?"

Sora was silent. Was she that transparent? Could the world see right through her? Could she not be herself again? No... Itachi was the person who kept her that way, and now he was gone. Sora looked away and started for her bedroom. The baby kicked her softly. She stopped and held her stomach softly, assuring her baby that everything was going to be ok. The baby kicked again and then fell silent. Tears fell slowly down her cheek as she walked to her dark room. Kakashi sat on the couch in the living room for a little bit. He could hear Sora cry softly to herself.

After about 20 minutes, she was asleep. Kakashi walked up to the door and looked in. Her tear stained cheeks shined in the moonlight that rained in through her window. Kakashi sighed and walked in quietly. He went up to her and kissed her softly on the forehead. He smiled at the thought of a tiny girl with endless black hair looking up at him when he brought her home. She had her own room, her own home...her own father. Kakashi went out the door and wiped the tears that trickled from under his eyelids. He walked into his room and made a decision. He looked at the clock, 3:23 A.M. He grabbed some clothes from his closet, changed, and went out the door silently. He was going to pay some one a late night visit.

* * *

"Ahh," Itachi yelled as his head impacted with his cell wall.

He went to stand but a foot met his gut. Itachi stayed on all fours, until the rope around his neck was pulled on. He pulled back but the two guards pulled harder. Itachi staggered to his feet, and was met with a fist in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and then was suddenly met with a punch in his diaphram.

"Arrg," Itachi fell to his knees.

WHAM! He was just kicked on the side of his head plumitting the rest of his body to the floor. Itachi rolled onto his back to get some air.

"Mmph," Itachi crumbled under the foot of one of the guards.

They were laughing the entire time. Itachi was finally able to stand, with the help of the wall. One ninja had pulled out a kunai while Itachi was on the ground. When Itachi was to his feet, the ninja plunged the kunai in between his ribs.

"Ahh!!...Nnng...Guh," Itachi held his terrible wound.

The two ninjas were laughing and say crude things to Itachi. Itachi tried hard to ignore them. He always thought of Sora, and how she was doing. He didn't want to get himself into more trouble by killing these two bastards off. They pulled hard on his neck rope, making him go crashing down onto the floor. The kunai wedged itself a little deeper into Itachi's body.

"Mmm...god," Itachi muffled.

Cough. Blood poured from Itachi's lips as he tried to breath. They pulled harder on the rope, causing blood to spill from his neck. The rope dug deeper and deeper everytime they pulled and he tugged. They pulled harder, making it tighten around his shredded neck. Itachi hollered out in pain, trying hard not to give them the pleasure of hearing him was a failure. He couldn't take the pain anymore. Itachi couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed the rope and pulled hard on the rope himself from his end. One of the guards had it wrapped around his wrist. With Itachi's powerful pull, he wrist became dislocated. He yelled out in pain. His partner grabbed another kunai from his bag and sliced Itachi across the face with it. Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eyes, his Mangekyou ready for a kill. The guard stepped down hard on Itachi's rope, making him fall into his knees. The ninja raised the kunai to strike Itachi.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kakashi hollered outside the cell.

Both guards looked at him like he had lost it. Itachi looked up at Kakashi and then just collapsed onto the floor. He rolled on his back and let his fingers trace the kunai portruding from his ribs. Kakashi looked at the guards and motioned with his head to get out. They followed their order and left. Kakashi grabbed the cell door before it could shut. He lodged a kunai between the door and the lock. Itachi paid no mind to Kakashi as he walked into the cell. He just dragged himself over to the wall and rested against its cool surface. His hand still lingered near the kunai. So he took advantage of the moment and tore it from his body. He threw it off to the side and basically gasped for air. Kakashi eyed the bloody mess that was his daughter's lover, and shook his head.

"Why?" was all that left his lips.

Itachi looked up at him and smirked.

"Why...what?"

"Why did she have to fall in love with you?"

Itachi just glared at Kakashi. How, could a father be so picky about the man his daughter loves? Shouldn't it only matter whether he takes care of her or not? Or what are they expecting...?

"The reason why she loves me...is because I LOVED HER! I took care of her when no one else was! I treated her the way she needed to be treated!"

"I LOVED MY DAUGHTER!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER FALL INTO THAT HELL PIT THAT WAS HER EX?! IF YOU CARED ABOUT HER THAT MUCH, NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED?!"

"LIKE I DIDN'T WARN HER?"

"I never said you didn't. I was just asking, how come you let her go on anyays?" Itachi asked smoothly.

"I didn't want her to have anything easy. I wanted to let her learn on her own," Kakashi answered back smoothly.

"I see. So you won't let her take me through a test drive? After her being beaten and nearly killed by the last one? You won't let her stay with someone who cares for her and treats her like she should be? Hn. I see how you are now."

"How am I then?"

"You'd rather see you daughter go through the hard deals in life, than go through easier, happier times."

"That's not true."

"THEN WHY CAN'T WE BE TOGETHER!?"

"Easy. You are a murder, and she is my daughter, who is innocent and can kill your ass because it is her job."

"She'd never do that."

"You don't know that. She might be regretting ever being pregnant with your child."

"No...Sora...Sora wants that child. She told me," Itachi voiced started to quiver.

"And she still does. But I have a question for you," Kakashi asked simply.

"What?"

"Her being pregnant."

"What about it?"

"Are you sure she wanted this child?"

"What? Are you saying that I forced her to have sex with me...or that I raped her or something?"

"Kind of."

"We both decided that we wanted to have sex. And we both decided that we wanted to have a child together. You can even ask her."

"Alright...I believe you. Hardly, but I do."

"Now I have a question for you."

"And that would be..."

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to get some answers. I can't stand my daughter being miserable and have the memory of you with her because of that child she's got. Now I want this to be over with so my daughter can forget you."

"Not going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?"

"Her forgetting about me."

"How do you know?"

"I love Sora more than I do my own life. She probably would foget me eventually, but...I still doubt she will...because of our child. And she told me that she would never do what her mother did to her. She is going to keep our baby."

Kakashi sat there and stared at Itachi. Then he just sighed and stood up. Itachi watched him as he went up to the cell door. Kakashi sighed again and just looked at Itachi.

"I just want this to be over," was all that came out of his mouth as he walked out.

* * *

"Ooo...Sora you look so cute!" Monaika smiled as she embraced her best friend the next day.

"Thank you," Sora said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Monaika asked.

"Nothing...I'm just tired."

"No...come on girl. We are best friends. We always have been. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I just miss him."

"Him...who?"

"You mean you didn't hear?"

"Obviously not," Monaika started to become nervous.

"Someone else came back to Konoha with me."

"Yeah I know. Uchiha Itachi...boy wasn't that weird...hehehe...GASP!"

"You mean...your baby is...his?!"

Sora was silent. Why was it so wrong? Aren't two people supposed to have children when they were in love? She loved Itachi more than anything in the world. And she knew he loved her. She walked over to the kitchen and started grabbing ingredients to make dinner.

"Sora...I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it," Monaika appologized.

"It's alright. Everyone has been that way," Sora whispered.

"It's just...he...and what happened..."

Sora dropped the wooden spoon onto the counter making a loud clattering sound. She covered her face with her hands and just started crying. Monaika stood there in shock as to what she had just done. Her best friend was dissolving in front of her. She went up to her and held her softly. Sora cried on Monaika's shoulder. Monaika could feel the tiny being in Sora move around since her stomach was against hers.

"Sora...have you been to the doctor lately," Monaika asked suddenly.

"No," Sora sniffed.

"Then let's go," Monaika started to put away dinner.

"Wait...what? No...I have to make dinner before my dad comes home. I always did when I was here," Sora started to protest.

"This is a little more important," Monaika said and grabbed her friend by the hand and headed out the door.

* * *

"Hn. Well Miss Sora, your child is just as healthy as can be. But I have to warn you," the doctor said. (And it so happened to be the same doctor that she ran away from...)

"What?" Sora asked nervously.

"This child is due any day now. So make sure you are on alert ok?" he smiled.

Sora swallowed hard. It was due soon? She didn't even know that she was that far. She gave a weak smile and carefully climbed down the hospital bed. She walked out the room and found her father with Monaika.

"Dad," she said simply as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Hey honey...what were you doing in there? Is there something wrong?" Kakashi rubbed her stomach.

"No, nothing's wrong. We just have to be prepared because the baby is due any day now so says doctor."

"Huh?" Kakahsi's jaw dropped.

"See! Aren't you glad I brought you here?" Monaika smiled.

Sora couldn't help but smile. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it softly. Soon her child would be coming.

"Dad...?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go see Itachi? I want to tell him," Sora asked quietly.

"Uh...I don't think so darling. I don't know if they would let you in."

"I have to try." Sora stated and went down the hall.

Kakashi and Monaika stood there in complete shock.

* * *

Sora walked up to the prison with her nerves racking every bone in her body. The baby kicked, so instinctively, Sora placed her hand on her stomach to soothe her child. She walked up the stairs slowly and stopped at the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled open the door. She walked into the building and met a guard that was standing at a metal door.

"Excuse me," she said quietly.

"Hello there miss," he smiled.

"I was wondering...is there anyway of visiting one of the inmates?" she asked innocently.

"Hm? Why would you want to do that?" he looked at her strangely.

"I just need to speak with him," she whispered.

"I don't know. I don't think we can do that. Especially with a young lady like you. We wouldn't want to have you hurt," he said.

"It's alright. You can let her in, I'll be with her," Tsunade said behind Sora.

Sora looked over her shoulder to see the hokage there looking serious. The guard in front of Sora bowed and let them through. Sora looked around and had no idea where she should go. Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Follow me."

Sora nodded and followed the hokage down a corridor. They took another turn down another hall and ended half way. Sora looked into the cell and saw him sitting on the far corner away from her. He was sitting behind the cot that was his bed, trying to hide himself from everyone.

"I'll leave you alone, but here...let me do this," Tsunade whispered and opened the cell door.

Sora looked at her in amazment. She smiled and walked in. Itachi perked to the sound of the opening door. His eyes went to the corner to see what was going on. He had the look of death in his eyes since everytime someone walked in...they decided to beat on him. Sora saw these eyes and almost fell to her knees.

"Itachi," he heard an oh-so-familiar whisper.

Itachi shot straight up and saw Sora standing there holding her belly. Itachi smiled and staggered to his feet. Sora saw the cuts, bruises, and just the torture they gave him and she became weak in the legs.

"Itachi...what did they do you you?" Sora's voice quivered.

"Sora," Itachi whispered and went up to his lover.

He caught her as she, basically, collapsed from shock. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, careful as to not touch his wounds. Itachi kissed her neck with little kisses, caressing the taste, the smooth feeling of her skin. Tears filled his eyes. Sora cried on his chest. The baby became restless and started kicking. Itachi could feel his child move, and he let the tears fall down his cheek.

"Sora...I thought I was never going to see you again," he whispered on her neck.

"Me too...Itachi I've missed you so," she said.

Itachi let her go slightly and held her by her arms. He looked into her shining icy eyes. He wiped away the tears on her cheek and smiled. He stroked her hair and held her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Sora moved closer and took his lips into a passionate, desperate kiss. They both wrapped their arms around each other once again. His hands traveled over her back and her sides. Sora did the same thing, but travled accidently too close to his stab wound.

"Arrg," Itachi groaned and pulled away from Sora.

"Itachi...what have they done to you?" she asked him again.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alright and so is the baby," he said through clenched teeth from all of the pain.

"No...you're important too. You are the father of this baby," Sora said.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her portruding stomach. He faced her and smiled. He brushed her cheek soflty and trailed over her lips. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I've missed you...both," his hand rubbed her stomach.

"Hn. And the baby has missed you. It's kicked more than usual," Sora gave a weak laugh.

Itachi remembered something that he was told a little bit ago as he sat in his corner after a usual beating.

"Sora...my hearing is in a few weeks. I don't want you in any part of it...do you understand me?" Itachi informed her.

"But...Itachi I just can't...mmph"

Itachi stopped her lips with his. They separated and he looked into her eyes again. He took her chin in his hand and brushed her lips with his thumb.

"I don't want you in it...ok? I deserve what I get. I just wish that you found a happier life so that none of this would happen. I don't want you to try and stop them from giving me my punishment. Which, even if you did speak, I doubt they would lighten it anyways," Itachi tried to make it humorous, but it didnt' work.

"Itachi I love you. I can't just stand aside and let them torture you or kill you. I...just can't let that happen," she embraced her lover and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you to, and I wish I could be with you and the baby now and forever. But I guess things don't always turn out the way we want them to," Itachi whispred as he stroked her hair.

"I want you with me. I'm so alone...I have to help you," her voice quivered.

"I said no. Now promise me you won't interfere," he looked her straight in the eye.

"But..."

"Promise me," he smiled.

Sora was silent. She looked away from his shinging crimson eyes. Tears slipped from under her long lashes. Itachi turned her head towards her and took her lips with his. They kissed each other passionately wanting each other to stay with them forever. Itachi slipped away from the love he was getting from the only person in the world he cared about.

"Promise me," he whispered against her lips.

"...I promise," she whispered and let the tears fall freely.

Itachi took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Itachi..."

"Yeah baby."

"My friend took me to the doctor's today. They checked to see if the baby was alright."

"And? What's wrong?"

"They said that it was due any day now. Itachi...I'm scared," she whispered.

"No...don't be. Everything will be alright. I promise," he looked at her.

"I want you there," she pleaded.

"Now you know that they won't let me go...no matter what," he said.

"But I need you there. I am so scared, and I know everything would be better if you were there...I love you," she said against his chest.

"I love you too. And I want to be there, you have no idea...but you know that I can't be," he told her.

They held each other, never wanting to leave each other's sight. Itachi stroked her long hair and caressed her back. Suddenly the baby kicked, causing Sora to jolt. Itachi smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. The baby kicked again and fell silent. Sora and Itachi both smiled and held each other some more.

* * *

"Why am I in here Tsunade-sama? Why can't I be there with her just in case," Kakashi asked from behind a tinted window.

"Shh...just watch and listen," Tsunade said.

"What ever," Kakashi sat in a chair and watched his daughter walk into the cell.

* * *

After seeing everything, and hearing everything that Itachi told Sora, Kakashi was in shock. He was up against the window making sure he heard everything right. He looked down towards the dark floor and then back at his daughter and Itachi.

"He...He really does love her?" Kakashi stood their in amazment.

"Yes, but with this now, it's going to make his hearing a lot harder," Tsunade said.

"Yes...but my daughter..." Kakashi said.

"I understand. I will do what I can. It is also up to the village to decide what is to be done to him...but there is something that is bothering me," Tsunade looked at them.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Just what exactly does she have to say that would probably lighten his punishment..."

* * *

Well...that's chapter 9. I know that THIS ONE IS OOBER LONG...but I just couldn't help myself. It all sounded sooooo good and I couldn't find a splitting spot. Anways...I hope you liked it. Please review...for me!!!!

Love always,

Itachi'sgrl


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am over joyed!! I get some new reviewers for...almost...every chapter! and I love it! And I love you lot who have stood by me through it all. I love all of your reviews and all. Hopefully this chapter does just as well.

Disclaimer: Sigh... I don't own Naruto...for the umpteenth time!!!!!

* * *

Itachi laid on his bed with his arm covering his eyes. He heard his cell door open and saw two ninjas standing at the opening with ropes. Itachi sighed and sat up on his bed.

"Are those really necessary?" Itachi asked.

"Just shut up and come with us," one of the ninjas said.

They threw on rope around his neck and tightened it. Then they tied his wrists and lead him out of the prison. They walked down the street a little ways to get to the court house. The villagers that were out and about eyed Itachi with blank eyes. He tried not to catch anyone's eyes, but he caught sight with Naruto. Naruto stood to the side and looked at Itachi with curious eyes. Suddenly Naruto jolted...evidently something clicked in his head that he needed to remember. Naruto bolted down the street and up some home's staircase. Itachi shook his head and walked behind the two ninjas in silence.

* * *

"Hmm...I wonder what Kakashi-sensei wants me for? He said it was a mission. I wonder if it is an exciting mission..." Naruto spoke to himself and smiled towards the end.

Naruto walked down a street to come to the market place. Everyone was to the side as two ninjas walked down the main alleyway with someone right behind them. Naruto stood and watched as they headed his way. Suddenly he noticed who was behind them. Naruto's electric blue eyes were connected with Itachi's shining crimson eyes. Naruto watched as Itachi was being led by his neck and arms. Everything in his mind was empty until he looked down the street.

**_CRAP!_**

Naruto bolted down the street and up Kakashi's stairs. He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for Kakashi to open it.

"Hello Naruto," Kakashi said simply as he opened the door.

"Hey! You told me you had a mission for me...sooo...what is it?" Naruto was in the balls of his feet.

"I need you to watch over Sora for me," Kakashi said.

"Say what...?" Naruto became flat.

"Sora has been kind of...oh I don't know...kind of hostile. The baby is due any day now and I guess it's starting to get to her. I need you to watch over her while I go to Itachi's trial," Kakashi told Naruto.

"Uh...hostile? Ooo..that also rememinds me. I saw Itachi being led to the court house on my way over here," Naruto said.

"Mmm, then I must be going. Monaika...are you coming with?" Kakashi called behind him.

"Yeah...just a second," Monaika called back.

After a few minutes, Monaika came out of Sora's room with Shikamaru (her fiance) right behind her.

"Hn. Hey Naruto. Shikamaru is going to help you with Sora. She's sleeping right now, so I'm sure everything will be fine," Monaika smiled.

"Yeah...sure," Naruto said nervously.

"Hey wait! How come she gets to go with you sensei? She's a woman..._she_ should stay with Sora," Naruto pointed out...the obvious.

"Sora made me promise to go to the trial. I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to go," Monaika shrugged.

"Shikamaru is going to be with you remember? Everything is going to be fine," Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah...right. Hey wait...did you say that Sora was.._HOSTILE_? Then why am I here?" Naruto started to become worried.

"Naruto...Sora is sleeping. Everything will be fine ok?" Monaika placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded. Monaika smiled and walked past Naruto. Kakashi nodded his thanks and walked past Naruto as well. Naruto watched them walk down the street to the court house. After the two were out of his sight he walked in the house and closed the door behind him. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch with is feet up on the coffee table. Naruto sat down on the couch too and just plaid with his fingers. He looked up at the clock. It was three in the afternoon, which meant that Itachi's trial was about to start. Naruto sighed and looked towards Sora's room.

**_For Sora's sake...I hope everything goes well. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Uchiha Itachi. You have been accused of mass murder and holding someone hostige. How do you plead?" Tsuande asked cooly.

"Guitly to the first. Not guilty to the second," Itachi said simply.

Monaika and Kakashi were sitting just behind Itachi. Monaika sat there ringing some papers in her hand. She had made a promise to Sora a few days before this trial.

_"Monaika?"_

_"Yeah Sora"_

_"Can you do me a huge favor?"_

_"Of course. What do you need? Something for the baby?"_

_"No...I need you to go to Itachi's trial for me,"_

_"Huh...why?"_

_"I promised Itachi that **I** wouldn't interfere. So...could you do that for me?"_

_"Do what!?" _

_"Please. I really need your help. I love Itachi more than anything in the world. He took care of me when I needed someone most."_

_"Well you could have found that here if you hadn't ran away"_

_"Yeah, but I needed to. Tomikai was still free here and I didn't want to stick around with him still here. I needed to get away."_

_"Oh...alright. So what am I supposed to do?"_

_"I have written down here what I would have said, hopefully, to help Itachi. Could you please read this at his trial? I hope that this little bit could work."_

_"Sora...I will do my best ok? I promise I will make this pretty pursuasive," Monaika smiled._

Monaika let out the breath she had been holding. She looked back towards Tsunade. Itachi had said what he needed to say. Monaika looked around, and no one seemed convinced that he should live. Monaika became nervous and stood up suddenly.

"Uh...can I help you?" Tsunade asked simply.

"Uh...yeah. Um...if I may...can I say a few words...on Itachi's behalf?" Monaika asked shakily.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Monaika. He didn't know who this girl was, but if she was going to help him...maybe...then why stop her. Kakashi looked at Monaika like she had fallen on her head on the way over. Monaika ignored all of the looks and stares that she was getting and cleared her throat.

"Mmm. I am here actually to say some words from someone who couldn't be here at the moment. She's at home. Uh..." Monaika tried to think of other logical things to say.

"And this person would be?" Tsuande asked.

"Uh...she doesn't want her identity known, but she does want her words heard," Monaika was pround of that sentence.

"Alright then. Go on," Tsunade smiled.

"Uh...she wrote down here what needed to be said. She started by asking this..."

"_Tsunade-sama, who do you think diserves love? Is it something that only righteous people can have? Or is it only for those who are good? But what about those who need it the most? Those who need love for help. Itachi was one of those people. Without love...he would never be what he is now. Itachi is an angel with no wings. He struggled through both heaven and hell in search of some wings. I too was an angel, but with my wings were ripped right off of my back. I went through nothing but hell to reach that little bit of heaven that was Itachi. Itachi's dark past keeps leading him towards hell, but what about the little bit of light that stopped his wrong doing. That light shines in his eyes now and forever. He is my light that I lost so suddenly. If it wasn't for him. I might not be here now. I love him, and I need him more than I need anything else. And his child needs him. Why would you take him from his child? And now I have just a few more questions. Who in this village cries every night at the loss of the Uchihas? As long as I have lived in this village...I have not seen a tear or heard a cry for them. The only one who did that was Uchiha Sasuke...and now he too has left us. So why should we punish him now...when the Uchiha's never cross our minds? Itachi is always in my heart...please...don't take him from me. He is my light towards heaven. No...he is my heaven."_

Monaika was silent at the end of her friend's message. Tears built up in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and sat back down. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded his agreement. Monaika could see the tears shine in his eyes. She looked towards Itachi. He was sitting down with his face buried in his hands. She looked around her and saw some different faces amongst the people. Then she looked towards Tsunade. Her eyes were shining just like everyone elses.

"I can only imagine who would say those words," she smiled.

Itachi was silent, but he smiled. Sora...his Sora...didn't break her promise, yet she was able to change this trial. He looked over his shoulder at Monaika. She just stared back and gave a weak smile. Itachi did too and stood again. He looked at Tsunade...hopefully for a different verdict. Tsunade cleared her throat and looked at the papers before her.

"Alright...I have a few chosen villagers here that will help me chose your verdict Itachi. We will continue this in a few..."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto came bursting through the doors.

Everyone turned at the sudden noise. Some rolled their eyes at the sight of Naruto. Others were quite intent on what he came to say. Itachi turned to see Naruto run down the aisle to Kakashi who was just behind him.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing bursting in like that," Kakashi was aggitated.

"Kakashi...it's Sora," Naruto gasped.

Itachi was intent.

**_Sora...what could be wrong?_**

"Sora? What happened...what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"She...she's gone into labor. She's going to have her baby!" Naruto panted.

* * *

(Just a few minutes before hand)

"Mmm," Sora rolled over in bed.

She opened her eyes and stretched. Her head was killing her and so was her back. She got out of bed slowly and went to her door. She opened it slightly and saw both Shikamaru and Naruto out like a light on the couch. She smiled and went quietly walked to the bathroom. She went to the sink and ran the warm water. She went to grab the soap when she felt something. Something wet slipped down her legs. Suddenly the baby gave an agonizing jerk.

"Oh...god," Sora mumbled to herself.

Then the baby gave another painful jerk within her. Then she felt the baby push itself into the birth canal.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed in fear and pain.

Shikamaru and Naruto were at the bathroom door in a heartbeat.

"Sora! What's wrong!?" Naruto looked at her.

"Naruto...Shikamaru...help me," she begged.

She nearly collapsed, but Shikamaru caught her. Shikamaru, being his bright self, knew what was going on.

"Naruto...she's gone into labor!" he said suddenly.

"What? She's been asleep the entire time. She's done no work...I think," Naruto scratched his head.

"No! Not work labor! She's going to have her baby soon!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed again.

"Oh...shit! Uh...what do you need me to do? I...am so lost here!" Naruto spazzed.

"Go get Kakashi and Monaika. Hurry! I'll take her to the hospital," Shikamaru said.

"Uh...got it! Kakashi...Monaika...GOOD GOD!" Naruto was scared to death.

* * *

"Naruto! Sora...is she alright? Tell me please," Itachi begged.

"Get back here! There is nothing you can do about it," his ninja pulled on his neck rope.

Naruto looked at Itachi, then at his guard, and then back at Itachi. Itachi's Sharingan shined with desperation.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that she's in a huge amount of pain and Shikamaru took her to the hospital," Naruto said.

"We have to get to her," Kakashi said.

He went to go, but was caught by the hand. Kakashi looked down and saw Itachi's blood stained hand holding him back. Then Kakashi looked into Itachi's eyes. They begged him to help him out. He needed to be with Sora. That just screamed out at him, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll take care of him. Just let him go with us," Kakashi said to the guard.

"No...I can't do that. Itachi is to stay here," he said.

"But he's with us, you have to let him go with us. This is his child we're talking about," Naruto said angrily.

"There's no way I'm letting him go," the guard smirked and pulled Itachi back from the others.

Monaika had had enough. She looked at Kakashi to indicate that she was on her way to the hospital. Kakashi nodded and Monaika left in a blink of an eye.

"Let him go now!" Naruto argued with the guard.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with surprise. Naruto stared daggers at Itachi's guard.

"Like I would listen to a punk like you!" The guard reached over and socked Naruto dead in the jaw.

Itachi turned and punched his guard in the face. Kakashi pulled out a kunai from his bag and cut Itachi free. Itachi looked at him in amazement. Kakashi just stared back. Suddenly Itachi was grabbed by the throat and thrown across the room. He slammed into a table and it crumbled underneath the power. Kakashi jumped the barrier and socked the guard in the face. He went over to Itachi and helped him to his feet. Kakashi took the rope off of Itahci's neck and looked him dead in the eye.

"Go...Go to my daughter and my grandchild. She needs you the most," Kakashi whispered.

Itachi nodded and ran past everyone out the door. Tsunade went over to Kakashi and looked at him.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?" she asked.

"I'm positive. We should follow him so no one interferes," he smiled.

Tsunade smiled and nodded as well. The two took off after Itachi, but after they got out of the building, there was no trace of him.

"Let's just head towards the hospital," Kakashi said.

After that, they took off towards the hospital where a surprise was waiting there for them.

* * *

"AHH!...GOD PLEASE...HELP ME!" Sora screamed.

"Hold on...just breathe. You need to breathe easily," the doctor said.

"Guh...huh...ah...it's coming!" she screamed and leaned back against the pillow.

"Alright...just take deep breaths and I need you to push hard ok? Just take your time ok? Everything will be ok..." the doctor told her.

"Ahh! Itachi!" Sora cried out.

She pushed like she was told, and she pushed harder and harder everytime. After about two hours, a little boy was born. Sora laid in bed, gasping for air. The doctor cleaned the baby and was about to hand it to Sora when she started screaming again.

"What the...?" he looked at her.

"Doctor! She's having another one!" the nurse said.

"Twins? She didn't look like it. Here take him to the nursery," he handed the little boy to the nurse.

"God! It's so hot in here..." Sora cried.

"Nurse...open that window right there. Alright...I need you to do the same thing ok?" The doctor looked at Sora with worried eyes.

She was young and this was her first time giving birth to two babies...let alone one. She looked exhausted. The doctor was worried that she wouldn't have enough energy to give birth to this one.

* * *

"Guh..." Itachi stopped on the roof top of the hospital.

He looked down and tried to figure out which one Sora was in. He thought hard as to where the delivery room was. He went to one end of the hospital and leaned over the edge of the roof to see if he could look into a window. He saw some ninja in a hospital bed without his left arm. Itachi shot up once again and tried to phase the image from his mind. He became queezy as he went over to another side. He looked over and saw a small child recieving a teddy bear from her parents after being sick with the flu. Itachi shot up straight again and had a small smile crawl across his face.

"God Sora...help me out here..."

"AAHH!" he heard the familiar scream of his lover.

He ran towards the sound and flipped over the edge to see into the window. There was none. He noticed that the opened window was a ways down. Itachi thought for a moment and pulled out two kunais and created some chakra string. He threw it out and had them wrap around a piece of metal that was on top of the nearby roof. He took in a deep breath and jumped. He swung to that building, ran along the side, and pushed himself towards the opened window. He pulled out two more kunai's and lodged them into the side of the building. Before he knew it he went crashing into the delivery room floor. Itachi stood and found himself with six pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Itachi..." Sora said breathlessly.

Itachi saw Sora in the bed, sweat devoured her body, but she looked relieved. He ran to her side and stroked her hair. He kissed her softly on the lips and looked into her eyes.

"Sora..." was all he could say.

"Itachi...look," she pointed at the doctor, who was still wide eyed at the sudden entrance.

Itachi looked and saw him holding his baby. Itachi stood slowly and went over to the doctor. He stood there shaking, looking deep into Itachi's crimson Sharingan, but he couldn't find a trace of hatred, anger, or murder. They were soft and shining with tears looking that the baby in his arms. The doctor smiled and handed Itachi the baby. Itachi took the baby softly and smiled. It was so small. Its dark hair shined like its mothers. Itachi went over to Sora and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sora...he's beautiful," Itachi smiled.

"He looks just like you," she smiled.

Then the nurse came in with the first boy. She smiled and handed him to Sora. Itachi stared at the child in Sora's arms and then back at Sora.

"This one's the first born," Sora smiled.

"Twins...? You...you had twins?" Itachi laughed/cried.

"Two boys Itachi," she smiled.

Itachi's tears fell freely down his cheeks. He leaned over and kissed his other son on the forehead and kissed the child in his arms. Sora watched her lover become the man they both wanted for him. Then the door opened and Monaika, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade walked in to see the couple with their new born sons.

"Twins? Oh Sora that's wonderful!" Monaika went over to Sora and touched the child's small hand.

Naruto smiled and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi stood there in shock. His daughter just gave birth to two children. He smiled and gave a weak laugh.

"I guess I'm going to have to work harder now...huh?" he smiled and went over to Itachi. Shikamaru smiled and went over to Monaika.

Naruto smiled broadly and went over to Itachi.

"Is it alright if I hold him?" he asked.

"Sure...you helped me get over here so I can see them," Itachi said and handed his child to Naruto.

Everyone was happy as can be. Tsunade just watched as everyone held the two babies. She kept an eye on Itachi, and saw how he couldn't be the mass murderer he once was. Sora was right. He just needed help.

"Hokage-sama? May I speak with you for a moment outside?" Sora's doctor asked her.

"Sure," she said simply and walked out.

"You can't do any harm to that boy. Itachi's past was the past...even though it was wrong of him, but you saw him now. He was treated horribly these past few weeks, but he kept high spirits for Sora and the babies. You have to let him go...let him be with Sora. The last time I saw Sora she was miserable and beaten to the bone. He has revived her...we can't let him be harmed or anything. At least I won't stand for it," he said sternly.

"I understand...I will see what I can do about it," she said.

"Let him stay here with her and the babies. He needs to get away from the cell," the doctor said.

"Sigh...Alright. Just make sure he stays with her," she said.

"I doubt he will be going anywhere else," the doctor smiled.

After they had finished their conversation, he went back inside to tell everyone that Sora needed her rest and the babies needed to go to the nursery.

"I love you," Itachi said softly.

"I love you too," Sora smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Uh Uchiha Itachi...you may stay here. We will be bringing in another bed for you to sleep on," the doctor smiled.

Itachi looked at him in disbelief. He turned towards Sora who was smiling brightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi kissed her with endless kisses. He loved her so much. He rested his head on her chest and waited for the bed. It came just a few minutes later and they situated it so it was next to Sora's. He got in bed and rolled onto his side so he could take his lover into his arms. Sora wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She smiled and he did too. She leaned forward to kiss him passionately.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Sora," he smiled, kissed the top of her head, and stroked her endless black hair until they both fell asleep...just like before.

* * *

You know you want to do it...AWWWWW! Tee hee hee! I really like writing this story...I am glad you all like it too! Thank you and please review!

Love always,

Itachi'sgrl


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: (doubled over panting) Guh...Phew! I am sorry about the long await. I have two new stories out and working on a third with my best friend. Anyways, here's chapter 11! Oh and I got my first...huge...flame for this story, BUT! that's not important! Love the rest of ya!

DISCLAIMER: Once again...Kishimoto created my husband (Itachi) and all those other kewlio people. Yeah!

* * *

Sora woke to find herself in a sleeping Itachi's arms. She smiled and nuzzled closer to him. She closed her eyes to his heartbeats and waited him to wake up. Not long after, he did. Itachi's eyes opened slowly. He stretched and felt a body on him. He looked down and smiled. Sora was watching him with her lovely ice blue eyes. He leaned in and took her lips. He wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. Their kiss had so much passion in it. Sora moaned and crawled up Itachi's body some more, to get more. Itachi's hands started to wonder her familiar body. 

"Sora..." he whispered.

Sora's hand wondered over his shirt...well what was left of it. Her hand went into one of the tears and over his peck. She sighed and looked back at Itachi. He was smiling at her as he stroked her long hair. She smiled back and kissed his neck.

"So...what do you think?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"You have two boys now. It was kind of a shock to me," she gave a weak smile.

"Hn. It was a huge shock for me. I love you babe," Itachi smiled and nuzzled her nose.

"Hn. I love you too. I think I have found some names for our boys, tell me what you think," Sora smiled as she sat up.

"Alright, shoot," Itachi smiled placing a hand on her lap.

"The first one's name should be...Ryoku. I like the way that sounds. And the second one will be Seikouri. That one is nice," she smiled.

"I love them both," Itachi smiled.

Sora smiled and was about to lean in and take his lips when the door opened. The nurse walked in to find the two smiling at her...why wouldn't they. The nurse had walked in with the babies in her arms so Itachi and Sora could spend time with them.

"Miss...have you thought of their names? We need them to tell who is who," she smiled softly as she handed the babies to them.

"Yes...Ryoku and Seikouri," she smiled as she looked down at her children.

"Lovely, I will place it on their birth certificates," the nurse smiled and walked out.

Itachi held Ryoku in his arms. He looked more like his mother. Silky black hair, light blue eyes (not as light as his mother's), and a slight coloration to his skin. Even though he was the first born, he was the smallest out of the two. His tiny hand reached out for his father and Itachi held it softly. Sora had a hard time getting Seikouri to let go of a handful of hair. The baby looked aimlessly into his mother's eyes, but smiled everytime they shined. Seikouri looked exactly like Itachi. Dark eyes, pale skin, and thick, not so shiny, black hair. Sora was finally able to get her hair from from her child. She looked back at Itachi with a bright smile on her face. Itachi smiled back. Then another visitor arrived, and it was someone that both were dreading.

"It's time to go Itachi," Tsunade said softly as she walked in.

"Why does he have to go now?" Sora asked.

Itachi just placed a hand on her thigh and carefully handed her the other baby. Itachi got out of bed and went over to Tsunade. He looked back at Sora who was quite upset, but no tears shined. She was determined to keep Itachi alive no matter what, and Itachi could see that. He gave her one last smile until he walked out the door.

"This is his last trial, Sora. I will do the best I can," Tsunade whispered and followed Itachi out the door.

Sora sat on the bed with her children snuggling her breasts to be fed. She looked down and smiled at her two boys. She repeated their names to them as she fed them silently. But even though she spoke softly to her babies, she was burning inside.

* * *

"We have to do something," Naruto said. 

"Yeah Kakashi. We just can't let them go through with this. We all know what happened. Killing him won't accomplish anything. The Uchiha's have been dead for a long time, this won't bring them back...well I stand corrected," Monaika said.

"He may have had two boys, but that doesn't mean anything," Shikamaru said.

"I undersand what you lot are saying, but this isn't just based on my opinion. This time is the entire village that has to have a word. Just a small group of us isn't going to stop anything." Kakashi sighed.

"I know, but...something has to be done. Who else can we persuade?" Monaika asked desperately.

"Naruto and I can go around the village and see what we can do. Maybe some of the other's around here that Sora knew well can help out," Shikamaru stood.

"Yeah...we can also get some of our gang to help out," Naruto jumped up agreeing.

"I'll see what I can do around town," Monaika said going over to Shikamaru.

"I'll go over to check on Sora and stay with her until they let her out...which will be during the trial. Sigh...I just don't know what to do anymore," Kakashi shook his head.

"Maybe with her being there, it may change some people's minds," Naruto smiled.

"Some how, even with that...I don't think so," Shikamaru said.

* * *

"Miss Sora...you are able to leave with your children," the nurse smiled when she walked into the room. 

"Hn. Thank you. I appreciate everything you did for me and the babies," Sora smiled.

"No problem," the nurse smiled and helped Sora with the children.

Kakashi had just walked into the room as Sora picked up Seikouri. Kakashi smiled and went over to his daughter. He picked up Ryoku and walked out the hospital with her and his grandchildren. Kakashi started home, but Sora stopped a little ways before.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Itachi's trial. I want to go," Sora said simply.

"Sora, you know that this was coming..."

"I know, but I love Itachi and I want to help him. It just wouldn't sit right in my heart just sitting aside with his children when his life is at stake. I'm not going to have my children be fatherless," Sora looked down at the baby in her arms.

So small and so gentle they were. She smiled and kissed Seikouri on the tip of his nose. He cooed and snuggled closer to his mother. Sora looked back towards the area where she could hear the trial taking place. Kakashi watched her and sighed. He went up to her and nodded that they should go to the trial. Sora smiled, but a true bright smile she normally had. She was nervous out of her mind.

* * *

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" chants echoed over the village. 

Itachi stood on a raised platform that overlooked the village. He was bound to a post so he couldn't escape. He sighed and knew that this wouldn't come out the way he hoped.

"Silence!" Tsunade hollered over the crowd.

An eery silence fell over the crowd. She looked out and saw the small group that wanted to support Itachi, but Sora wasn't among them...yet. She cleared her throat and looked over the crowd again.

"We are here for the trial of Uchiha Itachi. He is being tried for the murder of the entire Uchiha Clan..."

"WHY SHOULD HE BE TRIED!? HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" some random person yelled.

"Itachi...you are being tried for murder. How do you plead?" Tsunade went on.

"Guilty," he mumbled.

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" the chants went on.

"Enough! Itachi, you were supposed to be killed once you were found, but there was one condition that kept you alive. You saved our fellow ninja and friend, Sora. Not only that, you brought two new members to our village, and to top it off, they have the Uchiha blood," Tsunade said.

Silence spred over the crowd. They went quiet to her words, but also to the fact that Sora had come into the crowd with the two new Uchihas. Itachi looked out and saw her walking down towards the platform, followed by Kakashi, both holding a child. Everyone in the crowd watched as she walked down calmly, but still quite nervous about his outcome. Then a murmur spread over the crowd, now uncertain about Itachi's fate.

Sora walked up to the platform with the rest of the group that wished for him to live and looked up into Itachi's eyes. He gave her a weak smile and she returned it. Ryoku cooed and smiled. Seikouri kept playing with Kakashi's head band since he could see his reflection in it. Itachi smiled at his children and then looked at Tsunade for a hint of his sentence. She looked out towards the crowd and still how some weren't convinced he should live. Tsunade became uneasy and looked down towards the group of supporters. Some of her best ninjas were there. She looked out towards the crowd again.

"Has our village come to a decision? Should he be put to death for his past that can never be changed? Or should he live for what he has made? To be honest...he has resurrected his clan. So...should he really be put to death?" Tsunade asked.

Silenced coated the entire village. A glint of hope shined in Itachi's eyes. Sora smiled and looked at her father, who surprisingly, was smiling. Itachi's small group of supporters were cheering in happiness. Finally the entire village decided to let him live.

"YEAH!" Naruto jumped on Shikamaru's back.

"Get off!" Shikamaru yelled, but still smiled.

Monaika hugged Sora with Ryoku still in her arms. Itachi was cut loose and he ran straight to his group, taking Sora in his arms with the baby and smashed his lips against hers. Sora had tears of joy run down her cheeks as they kissed. Ryoku whimpered because obviously he wasn't in a comfortable postion, being squished between his parents and all. Itachi separated and took his son in his arms and held him close, never wanting to lose him. Kakashi handed over Seikouri as well and he smiled at his son's and repeated their names, loving the sound that came from his lips. Everyone cheered as they headed back to Kakashi's place for a small party!!!

* * *

"Wonderful," Orochimaru smiled as the sentence was announced.

"You better believe it! I get to murder that son of a bitch with my own hands now," Tomikai smiled.

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes, and watched his brother.

Kabuto just smiled and looked around. Soon...the plan would be put into action.

* * *

I know that this chapter was really short, but I had a total block, but from here on out...I know what I'm doing!!!! So things will come faster and better. I didn't really like this chapter, but this is what I came up with, but I promise it will be back to its wonderuflness soon.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! I don't mean for my time line of postings to be soooo long. I just have so much going on right now...it's not funny. Anyways...thanx for those who have stayed by me from the beginning. This story is going on for a while!

Disclaimer: Sigh...I don't own Naruto...duh. Everyone knows that...

* * *

"So...now that we know Itachi is still alive, when do we attack," Tomikai asked. 

"Patience," Orochimaru hissed slowly.

"I'm getting tired of hearing that word! I want Itachi dead and I want him dead now!" Tomikai stood suddenly.

Sasuke was sitting next to Tomikai at the time. When Tomikai stood Sasuke pulled out his sheathed sword, hit Tomikai on the back of his knees, causing them to buckle, and making him fall.

"Listen to him you dumbass," Sasuke said simply.

Tomikai was getting tired of Sasuke's attitude towards him. He stood quickly and swung at Sasuke head, missing entirely. Sasuke had disappeared before Tomikai was anywhere near his head. He stood right behind Tomikai was with end of his sword just bearly piercing his back. Tomikai lowered his fist and stood still.

"You don't have what it takes to kill my brother. If you wish to do so, listen to Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

He sheathed his sword and walked away. He peeked over his shoulder to see the angry look on Tomikai's face. Sasuke smirked and turned away.

"As if you could...even with help," Sasuke smiled as the thought of Tomikai's death ran through his head.

* * *

When Sasuke left Orochimaru and Tomikai alone, Tomikai spat towards the door and turned back to Orochimaru. Oro just sat there with an amused expression on his face, as if a show was before him. 

"How do you stand that brat? I would have killed him off if I were you," Tomikai went and sat back down.

"Hn. I have a reason for keeping him, but that's not important. What's important is our plan to get Itachi," Orochimaru smiled.

"And our plan will be...?" Tomikai asked.

"Hn. Since he's back in Konoha, we need to attack the village and get everyone out into the streets. Thus having Itachi out there. It's harder when we have to sneak when we are trying to kill off one person. So why not take the advantage of cutting down the Leaf Village anyways," Orochimaru smiled.

"Ahh...I see," Tomikai smiled.

"Hn. Good. Now when we see Itachi, you just do what you think is best to get rid of him," Ororchimaru said.

"The only way I can get him to come to me is if I get Sora. How do you think I should do that? She's most likely going to have some extra protection since she is involved with a murderer for safety reasons," Tomikai thought.

"Sigh. Did you not hear me? When we attack the village, that means every ninja will be out there. Which means that everyone will leave their post, making it easy to get to Sora," Orochimaru said rather harshly.

"Got it," Tomikai said.

To those words, Tomikai left. And right after he was gone, Sasuke walked right in.

"Is that it?" Sasuke leaned against the wall.

"I have something else planned to weaken Sora and Itachi," Orochimaru smiled.

"And that would be...?" Sasuke wanted an answer.

"Sora was expecting a baby the last time we saw her. She most definitely has had it. So I want you to take the child...drawing Itachi to you, since most definitely our follower will be dead, and I want you to finish him," Orochimaru said.

"And what of the child? What do I do with it after that?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Do whatever you want with it," Orochimaru shrugged and left the room.

Sasuke thought for a minute. Taking his own nephew or neice was kinda harsh, but if it caused his brother's death...

"I'll do it. And, I can keep the child myself, raising it as my own, and resurrect the clan myself. Hn, just as it should be," Sasuke smirked and went back to his room.

* * *

Itachi walked into the house to find his sons on the living room rug and Sora in the kitchen. He sighed and took off his sandles and headband. He walked over to the rug and laid next to his children. Sora heard him come in and checked to see how he was doing. He didn't seem too happy. She sighed and went back into the kitchen, leaving Itachi to his thoughts. Kakashi was out on a mission with Naruto, which wouldn't take to long. She was finishing up dinner when Itachi walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Sora asked and rested her head against his.

"No one trusts me still. I feel like they think I'm some sort of disease or something, or some dangerous animal that wants to break free. Before you knew me, what did you think about me?" Itachi asked.

"To be honest...I don't know. I heard the story about what you've done, but I never really thought about you," Sora said.

"Hm. That sounds good enough," Itachi stood and kissed her neck.

"Were you wanting me to say that I thought about you everyday?" Sora turned and looked at him.

"No. I was expecting for you to say that you were scared of me," Itachi shrugged.

"Hn. Who would be scared of you?" Sora smiled and hugged him from behind.

He smiled, turned to face his wife, and kissed her on her forehead. Suddenly one of the babies started crying. Sora and Itachi took off to the living room. Sora let her breath out and Itachi shook his head. Kakashi was trying to rock his Ryoku back into his silence. When Kakashi came in through the door, he had scared his grandchildren. He tried to quiet the baby, but failed miserably, so he handed him to his mother. Kakashi still had a hard time getting over the fact that Sora had fallen for Itachi. He still couldn't trust him for some reason. Itachi could sense this and looked away from him and went to pick up his other son.

"Ryoku is a sensative one isn't he?" Sora asked Itachi as she rocked him softly.

"It seems like it, but I think he will be a fine ninja when he grows up," Itachi smiled and tickled Seikouri.

Sora walked into the bedroom and placed her children on the bed. She made a pillow barrier around them so they wouldn't roll over and fall or get uncomfortable. Her and Itachi walked back out of the room. Sora went to the kitchen and Itachi sat on the couch trying to relax. Suddenly there was a scream outside.

* * *

Orochimaru stood in a tree not to far from the barrier of Konoha. He smirked and looked at the army behind him. They were ready for the signal. He looked to his left and saw Sasuke looking serious and concentrated. Then he looked to his right and saw Tomikai ready to blast through the gate to get to Itachi. 

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru called.

Kabuto appeared suddenly on the other side of Sasuke, who didn't budge.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked simply.

"Wait until Sasuke gives you the signal, we will be heading in first," Orochimaru said.

"Alright," Kabuto said and went back to his position.

"Shall we?" Orochimaru asked the two next to him.

"Let's do this!" Tomikai said.

Sasuke simply nodded and headed for the gate. Orochimaru was right behind him along with Tomikai. Sasuke busted the gate down with chidori. Ninjas came out from every direction. They looked around to find Itachi out there, but he wasn't. Three ninjas headed at them from straight away. They jumped straight up and onto the room. Sasuke produced chidori and basically threw it into the air, thus giving Kabuto his signal. Everything was happening so fast...but everything was going according to plan.

**_Now...to find Itachi..._** Sasuke thought.

* * *

Tomikai had never felt such an adrenaline rush before. He was pursitant in finding Itachi and killing him. As he went on he cut down any ninja who tried to stop him. He knew where Sora lived, so why not try there first. As he grew nearer, he finally saw Itachi come from the door with Kakashi and head towards the gate. Tomikai was far enough that he fell into an alley undetected. Wherever Itachi was, Sora was there...and that's who he needed first. So he headed for the house with ease.

* * *

"What was that?" Kakashi came out of his room suddenly after the scream. 

"I don't know," Itachi said as he pulled on his sandles.

Kakashi pushed by him and went out the door. Itachi didn't mind, yet he wasn't too happy about it either. Just before he went out the door Sora caught his arm. He turned to see her looking worried. Itachi took her face in his hand and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be alright. Just stay here," Itachi said and left.

Sora sighed and went into the room to check on the kids. They were sound asleep. She smiled and picked them up carefully one by one. She took them over to the crib and covered them in their little blankets. She went out of the room and closed the door behind her. She looked up and saw someone she thought had died.

"Hey Sora..." Tomikai smiled.

Sora was terrified, but she knew she had to be strong for her babies. He smiled and peeled himself away from the wall. He went up to her slowly, but attacked suddenly. Luckly she was able to see his attack and dodged it carefully. He went head first into the wall behind Sora. She turned and kicked him hard in the side.

"Arg..." Tomikai growled and held his ribs since two cracked.

He staggered to his feet, but Sora was one step ahead of him. She pulled off her kitchen apron and wrapped it around Tomikai's face. Tomikai muffled curse words into the apron, but Sora held on tight and crawled up onto his back to keep it there. Tomikai couldn't breathe and became desperate. He walked backwards some, bumped into coffee table and fell backwards with Sora still holding on to the apron. They smashed through the wooden table. Sora screamed in pain, but didn't slack her grip on the apron or on him. Tomikai pulled out a kunai from his pocket and lodged it into Sora's thigh. Sora's agonizing scream of pain rang though out the house. She fell hard on her back.

Tomikai panted for air and became furious with Sora. He grabbed her by the hair and brought her face close to his.

"Hn. Sora...he's changed you. And I don't like it...come...let's see how much he loves you," Tomikai smirked and drug her out of the house by her hair.

* * *

Itachi was on top of a tall building when he heard a scream he could never forget. 

**_Sora...my boys..._**

Itachi sprinted to the house only to find Tomikai with Sora in his arms. Itachi's blood boiled and he moved faster. Tomikai spun Sora around to face Itachi and put a kunai to her throat. Itachi stopped instantly just before Tomikai.

"Hn..." Tomikai smirked.

Itachi didn't say anything. Sora saw the look of anger and murder on her husband's face...and knew something was going to happen...and she didn't like the outcomes of either side she thought of.

"Let her go..." Itachi said.

"Why should I? You took her from me...so I'll be taking her from you..." Tomikai smiled.

He leaned in and kissed Sora on the cheek. Itachi took a step forward and Tomikai slid the kunai across Sora's throat just a bit to leave a cut. Itachi stopped and stared.

"Move anymore and Sora's throat is shredded," Tomikai said seriously.

"Then how do you plan on finishing this," Itachi asked simply.

"By killing you!" Tomikai yelled and threw Sora off of the building.

Sora's scream echoed. Itachi went to go after her, but Tomikai tackled him before he could get to her. Sora fell some but was able to grab a window sill just in time. She looked down and saw how far the ground was. It was a ways down, but the fire escape landing wasn't too far down. She was able to stable herself and then let go of the support hoping she wouldn't miss her target. She hit the escape hard making her legs buckle. She hit it hard, but didnt' care. She looked up to the ceiling because she could hear Tomikai laughing.

* * *

"Sora!" Itachi dove for Sora but was hit hard in the side by Tomikai. 

Tomikai raised a kunai high over his head to get Itachi in the chest, but Itachi moved to take the blow to the shoulder. Itachi's sharingan shined in the bright sun. He kicked Tomikai over him and got to his feet. Tomikai started laughing and took out another kunai. Itachi did the same and they both went for each other. Itachi got Tomikai in the gut, and Tomikai was able to lodge a kunai into Itachi's chest. Itachi stumbled backwards and Tomikai tackled him. He hit the ceiling hard and went black. Tomikai sliced Itachi's face and slowly started on his neck, but Itachi found the kunai on Tomikai's body and lodged it even farther. Tomikai pulled back Itachi shoved him off of himself. They both staggered. Tomikai went for Itachi again, but Itachi was smart enough to through his kunai this time. Tomikai stopped instantly and stared at Itachi blankly. Blood slowly slipped from his lips. Itachi saw that he landed his kunai in Tomikai's throat, stomach, and chest. Tomikai staggered a few steps and finally fell...dead. Itachi held his chest and saw Sora come onto the ceiling. She stood up and ran to Itachi. He staggered to his feet, but embraced her like nothing was wrong with him.

"Sora...thank god you're alright," he whispered as blood slipped from his lips.

"Itachi..." she said simply and smiled.

They were just about to kiss when Sora pulled away...

"THE BABIES!" she screamed and they both sprinted to the house.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke saw Tomikai fall at his brother's doing he growled his satisfaction. Now was his chance. But suddenly he saw his brother and Sora head in the same direction he was. They were going back for the child. Sasuke saw the house that was once Sora's and busted through the window. Cries of more than one child rang through Sasuke's ears...

**_Twins...?_**

Sasuke looked at his two nephews and couldn't help but smile. Suddenly he heard the door open abruptly. He knew he didn't have time to take both children. He grabbed the one nearest him...Seikouri. He looked at the boy. He looked just like his brother, pale, raven haired, and dark eyes. Suddenly the door busted open and Sasuke smirked as he looked into Itachi's eyes...full of fear. Sasuke backed away from them and towards the window he had came through. Itachi went for him, but he jumped easily out and away from the house.

"NO!!!!" Sasuke could hear his brother scream.

Sasuke laughed and looked down at the baby in his arms. He smiled and covered it even tighter in the blanket to keep it warm. He wouldn't go back with Orochimaru...he had different plans now...

* * *

GASP!!! No not the baby!!! Well...it looks like it would have to wait until the next chapter...I'm sooooo sorry about the long distance between updates, but life has gotten way in the way...so hope you enjoyed! please review!

Love!

Itachi'sgrl (Kath)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright...I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter, so let's hope that this one can do a bit better...let's hope...

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto...and I am depressed.

* * *

"Hn. You look just like my brother, but then you also look like me," Sasuke smiled at the child in his arms as he sat in one of Orochmaru's old hide outs. 

The baby just goggled at his uncle and stuck his fist in his mouth. Sasuke took the child's hands from his mouth and looked at the child.

"Hn. I'm going to be your father now...and I will turn you against my brother, so that way...I will have an advantage," Sasuke stood from his seat and walked around the room.

The child waved his arms as Sasuke went and placed him on the bed. Sasuke walked over to the window and looked at the setting sun.

"When you are old enough, I will train you to hate your father. That way, when I go back to kill him, you will be my accompliss and he won't hurt you...thus giving him a weak spot. And then...he's mine," Sasuke smiled.

* * *

"NO!...NO!...He's got to be out there...I know it! Sasuke...you bastard!" Itachi ran around the forest and as far as he could go, looking for his brother and his son. 

There was no trace of them. Itachi stopped at a canyon and looked out. There was no hint of life in any direction. Itachi was panting from searching for his son for the past three days...straight. He had not return home after he went after his brother. How could he have lost his brother? How could he have lost his son...?

"AAAH!" Itachi fell to his knees and hit the rock beneath him.

There had to be a way to find him...there just had to.

* * *

Sora was on the ground crying over the loss of her child. Ryoku started crying at the sound of everyone yelling, and the fact that his brother was gone. For being only a few weeks old, he didn't like being alone. Sora stood and gently picked up the baby and held him close to her breasts. The baby kept crying for a little while, but soon subsided into a light wimper. Kakashi walked in to see the sight before him. 

"Sora, honey. Everything will be ok," Kakashi tried to cheer up his daughter.

"Tell me dad, how is everything going to be ok? One of my babies is gone, my husband hasn't been home for the past three days, and I'm worried sick. Please dad...inform me in any way how this will all be ok!" Sora argued.

Kakashi looked away. Sora had begged him to help look for Itachi. He refused by saying that Itachi can take care of himself. Sora hasn't been to happy with Kakashi lately. Sora held her only son tight, not wanting to lose him. How could she let this happen? She is their mother, a mother is supposed to protect her children, and she failed to do that. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. Kakashi walked backwards into the living room and went over to the couch. He fell onto the couch and just stared into the wall.

Then there was a noise at the door and Kakashi stood suddenly, pulling out three kunai. The door opened slowly and Itachi walked into the house. He looked exausted. He was a sickly pale, his hair was pretty matted, and he looked extremely skinny. He just looked terrible. Sora heard the door open and ran out of the bedroom after puttin Ryoku in the crib. The tears came freely now as she ran to embrace Itachi. Itachi held her tight.

"Sora...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he cried as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Shh. It's ok. It's not your fault, you've done all you could..." Sora softly wiped away Itachi's tears.

She ran her thumb softly over the scar in his cheek that Tomikai had left. She let out a quivery sigh and embraced Itachi tight.

Itachi walked with her into their room, leaving Kakashi alone in the living room. He sighed and sat back down on the couch, throwing the kunai on the new coffee table. He looked around the house and decided to say something to Sora. He got up and went over to the bedroom door. He looked in and saw Sora holding Ryoku and Itachi sitting behind her holding her and softly stroking the babies feathery hair. Kakashi sighed and walked back into the kitchen to get a drink.

When Kakashi came out of the kitchen Sora was on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. Itachi's just sleeping with Ryoku. Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just worried and upset," Sora said.

"No...it's my fault. I'm not being a very supportive father like Itachi. He would do anything for you and the kids, but I wouldn't even help find him for you. I am the one who should be appologizing," Kakashi said as he sat next to Sora.

Sora sighed and rested against her father. Kakashi held her softly and rubbed her arms. It had been a while since she had done this. The last time he remembered her resting against him for support was when the academy had her go to a higher level and have a one on one competition with a sensei. She was the guinea pig to show other students what would happen if you made a wrong move. She came with both sides of her mouth busted open, an eye swollen shut, her shoulder was dislocated, but she still had a smile on her face. Kakashi was awestruck at the sight of his 8 year old daughter looking so horrible after a day of school. He was about to protest, but she said that it was all ok...she had learned enough. And that she had because Kakashi could hardly touch her when he traingede her for the chuunin exam. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. The night wore on, and everyone fell asleep.

* * *

As the days passed into months and still no sign of Sasuke or the baby, Itachi's heart still kept desintigrating. Itachi would come home and hardly eat. Sora would have to basically feed him like she had to Ryoku. 

One night at dinner, Itachi sat at the dinner table looking out the window. Sora noticed that he hadn't touched any of his food, and it was his favorite. She spooned mashed potatoes to Ryoku and let him enjoy the soft feeling in his mouth. She turned to Itachi and placed a hand on his. Itachi turned to see Sora looking at him with worry in her eyes. He smiled and stroked her hand. Then he looked at his son who had just stuck his tiny hand into the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. Then he looked down at his plate and started eating.

After dinner, Sora put Ryoku to bed in the small room that Itachi had built next to their room. Sora stroked the babies feathery hair and watched him fall into a deep sleep. She smiled and went into her room to find Itachi, shirtless and sitting at the side of the bed with his back to her. She sighed and walked over to the bed. She crawled over it quietly and sat behind him, running her hands up and down his back. Itachi looked over his shoulder and placed a hand on Sora's as she went up to his shoulder. She looked up to see him looking at her. He gave a weak smile, but Sora didn't buy it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You know exactly what's wrong."

"I'm fine Sora, honestly. It's just that I'm still upset about the whole situation," Itachi turned and held her against him.

Sora leaned forward and took Itachi's lips. His grip on her tightened as he intensified the kiss. He leaned forward to place Sora against the headboared. He straddled over her lap and started kissing her neck. Sora smiled and turned her head so she could kiss his ear. Itachi jumped and looked at his wife. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Sora's hands traveled over his body. Itachi smiled against Sora's lips as his hands traveled uner her tank top. Sora moaned at his touch which arroused her husband. Itachi started down her neck again, kissing the tops of her breasts. Sora smiled and lifted her knee up just enough to touch...him.

"Oh god," Itachi moaned and looked at Sora.

She just had a triumphant look on her face. She had a mischeivious smile on her face, but then played innocent.

"What? I was just trying to get comfortable..."

"I'm sure," Itachi smirked and started lifting Sora's top.

Sora smirked and pressed her knee up more. Itachi groaned in satisfaction.

"You won't win. I know what you like...and you know that I can give it to you," she whispered in his ear.

Itachi could have fallen from the bed. He had never heard her so erotic before. He smiled and grabbed her to place her on top of him.

"Alright...make my night," he smiled.

Sora smirked as she pressed herself against Itachi's body. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. Itachi moaned against the kiss and held her softly. Sora's lips traveled down Itachi's Itachi's neck. Sora's hands went to his pants and untied them. Itachi's hands went to Sora's shirt and slipped it off quickly. Sora gasped as the cool air engulfed her bare upper body. Goose-bumps slowly came to her skin. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and held her against his body, enjoying the feeling of her breasts against him. Sora smiled as she enjoyed feeling his warmth against hers. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her on the top of her head. She looked up and smiled. She sat up on his lap and started taking off her shorts. Itachi became excited and started taking off his pants. Sora hovered over him as he finished stripping himself. But as soon as he finished, he grabbed her and rolled her over onto her back. Sora was taken by surprise.

"I've changed my mind. I think I'll make your night...like last time," Itachi smiled in her hair.

Sora moaned and relaxed against the bed...waiting for him to satisfy her wantings.

"Go ahead, no one is stopping you," she whispered against his shoulder.

Itachi started down her body with little kisses. His soft lips tickled her body. Sora smiled as she let him enjoy the taste of her skin. Itachi's hands traveled over her boday, massaging every bit of her body with his fingertips. Sora leaned her head back towards the senastion. Itachi kissed her neck and lead his hands to her breasts. Sora moaned in pleasure as his hands toyed with her breasts. She looked at him as he watched himself. Then he kissed her chest a few times and started kissing her breasts. Sora smiled and pushed her chest up. Itachi took her breast in his mouth and started sucking on it. Sora groaned in pleasure, wanting him to do it more. He sucked on her breasts and toyed with her nipples with his tongue.

Sora laughed at the feeling. She raised her leg to brush against his waist. Itachi's face became level with hers, but his hands wondered donw between her legs. Sora gasped as he sent in two fingers and another to play with her clit. Sora moaned in agonizing pleasure. Itachi kissed her neck and nuzzled to crook of her neck as he played with her.

He took his fingers from her and opened her legs even more to prepare her for his entrance. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his crimson sharingan. He smiled and rubbed himself against her thigh. She nodded and he entered her quickly.

Sora gasped and he sent his tongue in to silence her so they wouldn't disturb anyone. Itachi started slowly on his thursts against her. Sora held him close to her body as she rocked with him, loving every moment. She pressed against his pelvis, wanting him even more. Itachi groaned and started faster on her. Sora cried out softly. She became excited and had him roll on to his back, never releasing himself from her.

She was on top now, riding Itachi. Itachi held her, wanting her even more. She was amazing! (tee hee hee). They kept at it until finally Itachi came. Sora gasped and slowly lowered herself onto Itachi. She sighed and nuzzled his chest.

Itachi stroked her hair as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover on him. Still he wondered where his son and his brother were. He sighed and kissed the top of Sora's head and rested himself against the pillow. He covered both Sora and himself with the covers on their bed and they both fell asleep.

* * *

(Several years later) 

"Daifu! Daifu!" a small voice called out into the long stone halls.

Sasuke sat on a statue of a snake as he listened to the call.

"Yes son," Sasuke called back.

Then he heard tiny footsteps running towards his direction. Then popped a small little Uchiha boy, Seikouri. His hair had grown quite a bit. He had it in a high small ponytail. His eyes shined their dark grey as he ran into the little bit of light.

"Daifu...play?" Seikouri held out a small ball.

Sasuke looked at the small child and couldn't help but smile. He was still too small to train. He could barely walk and talk at the same time.

"Alright, but only for a bit. It's too hot outside," Sasuke said as he jumped down from the statue.

A wide smile spread across Seikouri's face. Sasuke walked up to him and patted him on the head and lead the small boy by the hand outside.

**_This was a lot easier than I thought. My problem is he keeps asking for his mother... He knows he has one, but I can get Sora also. I'll just have to tell him a lie...that Sora is his mother, but was take by Itachi! Hell yeah that will work. That will have his hate for his father riled up._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Sigh..."

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked Sora.

"It's been two years since we lost Seikouri. I miss him," Sora rocked their fourth child.

(_Just to let you in...the fourth child would be the third born. I mean that Sora had twins the first time...and then two more children ; hope you understand!_)

Itachi ran his hand over their last child's soft raven hair. The baby drank quietly from his bottle. Itachi looked out towards the park and saw Ryoku playing with his little sister (the third child). He smiled and imagined Seikouri out there with them.

"What will we tell Ryoku when he get's older? He already knows he had another brother. Those two were always together when they were small," Sora looked at her husband.

Itachi sighed and looked at his eldest son. He seemed happy, but since he knew how to talk he always asked for "niisan". Itachi would always think it was his littlest brother he was asking about, but Ryoku would shake his head and point at himself.

"We will just have to tell him that he's not here. I don't know what we will tell him. I don't want to scare him with the fact that he was taken by Sasuke," Itachi looked at Sora.

"He'll have to find out sooner or later," Sora sighed.

"Then he'll just to be ready to take it. Sora there is nothing we can do about it but tell him," Itachi said and kissed her softly on the side of the head.

She looked down at her tiny son, Zorenzai, in her arms who's dark sapphire eyes shined like jewels. His eyes wondered the area, new to the outside. Sora smiled and looked back at Ryoku and his younger sister, Namidukai.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," Sora looked at Ryoku and smiled when he waved at her.

* * *

Pant...pant...Phew! I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to do this. Guh...and I'm really sorry it is sooooo short. Things are just coming slow now, but I have had scenes in and out of my head, but I think they are too far for where we are now. So...take a chill it's getting there. Thanks for sticking to Kerosene Beauty. I love you all!

LUV YA!

Itachi'sgrl669


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Guess who's back?! Say hello to the one and only XD. Sorry I've been soooooo slow on the updates. I had a huge writers block and I've been busy with another account on another website. School has also been a factor in all of this. But here is the update for Kerosene Beauty.

DISCLAIMER: The usual..I don't own Naruto..or any characters within it.

* * *

"Rahh!"

"Ngg..quot;

"You're still too slow..quot;

"God..come on!"

These words rang through a large room of stone. Sasuke was training a fifteen year old Seikouri. Seikouri was an astounding looking young man. He stood at 5'11". His black hair cut short to spike up top with bangs covering his right eye. He had his mothers darker skin tone, even training outside added to that. He was built to the max.

"You are still too slow!" Sasuke yelled as he threw kunais at him.

Seikouri was able to dodge them all, hitting one hard to retaliate back at "his father". It moved so fast that Sasuke didn't see it as it sliced is cheek. Seikouri wasn't in his training mood, he was angry. Sasuke could see it in his Sharingan. He smirked and looked at him. He put a hand to his cheek and touched the blood. He looked at his fingertips and smiled.

"That's enough for today Seikouri," he said.

Seikouri panted and glared at Sasuke. He turned on his heals and walked out of the training room. He went to his bedroom and threw his knives onto a desk he had by the wall. He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. He was thinking about the words that Sasuke told him over and over again.

"Itachi has your family."

"Itachi kidnapped your mother."

Seikouri grew angry with each repeat. He sat up in his bed and looked out of the window. It was getting late, the sun was going down. He thought to himself for a minute and stood. He grabbed his cloak and a bag and snuck out of the hiding place and went to Konoha.

* * *

"Ryoku!?quot; Itachi called out as he walked out to the training feild.

Even though time has passed, no sign of aging seemed to appear on Itachi's features. He was still built, his long hair still silky, and he was just his usual self.

"Ryoku!" he called out again.

Ryoku was hanging out in a tree when he heard his father call. He stayed silent knowing that he would walk by where he was. He got up onto his feet, crouching, staying in the leaves. Finally he saw his dad walk under the tree just beneath him.

"Hahh!" Ryoku dived for his father.

Itachi knew he was there. He smirked and took two steps forwards.

"Ak!" Ryoku hit the ground on his stomach.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh. He went to his son and helped him to his feet. His son looked just like Seikouri but he let his hair grow out like his fathers. He was red in the face due to the impact and loss of breath.

"Thanks dad..quot; he mumbled.

"Let's get you home. Your mom has dinner ready..quot; he still laughed at his son.

Ryoku simply nodded and went home with his father.

* * *

Seikouri sat up in a tree not too far from the village. He had been coming to visit Konoha on his own to see his family for the past couple of years. He always looked to see how his mother was being treated and to see if she was happy. He watched as she helped the smaller one into his chair and placed a napkin around his neck. The young girl sitting next to him and Sora. He watched as Ryoku and Itachi came in next. He looked at his twin and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he hasn't found out that he was kidnapped as a child. He probably doesn't even know about his own twin brother. This angered Seikouri to an extreme. He eyed Itachi. He shook his head and looked away for a bit. He looked back and saw his mother kiss Itachi. He became furious and left. He couldn't bare seeing the lies that they were living in. He knew soon would be the day he would make everything right.

* * *

Sora was chasing Rimo around the house, trying to get the three year old into his chair for dinner. The little one laughed as he went into her and Itach'sroom and went undertheir bed. Sora came in and smiled. She saw his small feet hanging from underthe bed.

"Where did my lil Rimo go?" she asked softly.

She walked around the room pretending to look for her littlest one. She walked to the side where his head would be and stopped.

"Gotcha!" she smiled as she looked under the bed.

The young boy squealed in laughter and let his mother grab him and pick him up. She rested him on her hip and went back to the kitchen. She placed a pillow on the chair and then him in the chair. She smiled and called for the other two to come out of their rooms and to the dinner table. Zorenzai and Namidukai walked out and went to the table. Zorenzai sat next to Rimo. Rimo was excited to have one of his older brothers next to him. Namidukai sat in an empty seat next to another empty seat that soon her mother would occupy next to Rimo.

"Smells good in here mom," Ryoku's voice came into the house when he did.

Sora looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you honey," she smiled.

Ryoku nodded and sat next to his little sister. Itachi smiled and went over to Sora. He kissed her softly on the lips and went at sat at his end of the table.Sora smiled and looked at Ryoku to say grace. He did and the family started eating. After dinner, Ryoku and Itachi cleaned the kitchen. Namidukai went back to her room to read, Zorenzai went to his room to sleep, and Rimo was running around the house, trying hard not to get a bath tonight. Sora stood in the living room waiting for him to come out again. Thanks to him going into Zorenzai's room, her son brought him out in his arms. Sora smiled and thanked him and tooked Rimo to the bathroom to bathe him.

It was getting late and the kids were starting to go to bed. Ryoku stood from the couch after having a talk with his father and went to bed. Itachi sighed and went to the bedroom. Rimo was asleep in his small bed next to theirs. Sora was in the bathroom brushing her hair after changing into her night clothes. Itachi went to Rimo and kissed him softly on the head. He went to his dresser and took off his shirt and his pants. He changed into his pajama pants and sat at the end of the bed and sighed. Sora walked out of the bathroom and sat next to him. She put a hand on his and looked at him.

"Is everything alright honey?" she asked.

"It's been fifteen years..quot; was all he said.

Sora sighed and crawled behind Itachi. She started messaging his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck.

"I know..quot; she sighed.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. Itachi took her hand and kissed it softly. He was thinking about his son and what could have happened to him. He wondered if he was ok, if he was still alive, and what had become of him since he was with Sasuke. He shook his head lightly and stood. Sora watched him as he went onto the porch from their room.

* * *

Seikouri watched them until the lights started going off. He noticed that his mother's light was still on. He tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on, but all he could see was Rimo in his bed. He saw Itachi walk in and kiss him on the head. He scoffed at him and continued to watch. A few minutes later he saw Itachi come out onto the porch. He stared at him, eyehing him. It looked like something was bothering him, but Seikouri could care less. He looked towards the sky and noticed it was getting late. He took one look back to the house and headed back to the hide out. He knew one day he would confront him, and destroy him for what he did and hopefully things would go back to the way they were, the way Sasuke said it was.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his room and heard Seikouri leave the hide out. He knew that the kid wasn't stupid. He smirked, He got up from his chair and walked the halls. He had to think of more things to feed into Seikouri's mind so his plan would becmoe successful.

"The time is soon to unleash him, but still...his anger needs to build," he smiled.

In about an hour, Seikouri returned back to the hideout. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and grinned. He knew that he was sneeking out at night, though he didn't show it. One day he would, but it would be the day that he would go back to Konoha with Seikouri and give the family a wake up call like no other.

Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to work out this writers block. If you have any ideas, give me a holler! thanks and please review!

Itachi'sgrl


	15. Chapter 15

The day was bright…nothing but blue skies and whisps of white clouds could be seen above. Itachi gave a sigh as he sat high above Konoha on post as usual. His foot dangled over the edge as he watched lazily since nothing truly exciting happened as of late.

The breeze blue stray strands of hair across his vision as he stared out at the Hokages in the mountain.

"Itachi…" a very faint cry came from far beneath him.

He looked down at noticed Sora standing beneath him with her hands on her hips, waiting for him. He gave a soft smile before he leaped from his position, landing in front of her with a soft thud. He took the few steps that kept them apart and placed his hand on her side before he kissed her forehead.

"Hey sweetheart," he said softly, looking down at her.

She couldn't help but smile at her husband, how graceful he was and so gentle.

"Hn…Hey. You need to come home, Ryoku has something he wants to share with us," she said taking his hand.

She turned and led him home with her. He smiled and matched her pace, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close to his side. She too smiled, feeling right at home in his embrace. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She had a hint of sadness about her, but yet…seemed happy.

It wasn't long before Itachi and Sora made it home. They actually beat their son home let alone all of their children. Zorenzai and Namidukai both were busy training and studying to be junins. Their lil Rimo was at the academy, learning and training to be ninjas like his family.

Sora went to the kitchen and started on dinner for her hungry children…let alone her husband. After four boys in the house…that's right boys, not men…she was sure they would eat her and her daughter out of house and home. She smiled softly to herself as she started the stove and began chopping at vegetables.

Itachi had gone into the bathroom to clean up. He stripped down and started the shower, letting it get warm, waiting to see steam before he knew it was comforting enough. He stood under the running water for what seemed like hours, letting it caress his body, running down his long black hair. He gave a sigh…of mixed emotions. It sounded of content, but there was always that hint of sadness and depression behind it.

It always seemed like when he went to bathe or just before he went to bed…he began reminiscing. He would always start…with the day he found Sora. He never wanted to see her like that again. He remembered the time they spent back at his cabin…back where everything truly began. He remembered when he first found out Sora was pregnant with his boys…it was great. His brow furrowed slightly when he remembered how they were almost separated…forever.

He shook his head under the water trying to remember all the great things…he wanted to keep himself optimistic for his family's sake. Then he remembered when his twins were boy…oh it was the greatest moment in his life. Well…one of four really. Then he remembered…he held Seikouri. He held his small little body in his hands. He held him close to him, feeling his small heartbeat close to his. It was his baby…his son. That same emotion ran through him again…when a parent sees and holds their child for the first time. Then his happiness swelled as he remembered the nurse bringing in Ryoku, becoming so overjoyed with have two boys…two healthy baby boys.

He remembered looking down at Sora when the nurse handed her Ryoku. Even though she was tired, shining with sweat, that smile…and the sight of her with him in her arms, it made him shudder again just thinking about it. He had never felt so happy in his life…his life was perfect.

But then…

A knock came to the bathroom door.

"Today would be nice dad," he heard Zorenzai say through the bathroom door.

He smiled to himself and turned off the water, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed his clothes from the floor before he opened the door. There was his third son standing almost at his height. He kept his hair short and clean, his bangs only slightly longer than the rest of his head of hair.

Itachi smiled and placed his hand on his son's head.

"Come on dad, mom says we have to clean up for dinner," he sighed looking up at his father.

"No problem Zai," he said before he shoved him back by his head, making him fall through the door behind him and into Rimo's room.

"Ack!" –Thud-

Namidukai couldn't help but laugh as she jumped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hey!" Zorenzai protested, banging on the bathroom door.

"You snooze you lose!" she called through the door.

"You take longer than dad! That's ridiculous! Come on! Hurry up!" he ordered her through the door.

"I just got in here…chill out!" she said to him.

Sora came around the corner after hearing the thuds and the banging, let alone the yelling.

"What's going on here?" she asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Nami cheated! I was next to wash, but dad…" he nodded his head to their bedroom door "shoved me into Rimo's room."

He tapped his foot as he stared at the closed door. "Mom…tell her to hurry up…" he sighed in anguish.

She couldn't help but smile this time. She walked over to the door and tapped it lightly.

"Nami…sweety hurry up, your brother will be here soon," she said softly.

"Yes ma'am," she called through the door only moments before opening it and sticking her tongue out at Zorenzai.

He stuck his out at her too before he went into the bathroom to wash.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at her children. All of them…except Rimo…well into their teens and still acting as if they were four.

She went to go back into the kitchen when her bedroom door opened and Itachi came through. He didn't have his hair pulled back, it laid loose over his back and shoulders. He smiled at her as he came over to her, taking him in his arms, kissing her ever so gently on the lips.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked her softly, his forehead resting against hers.

"You know I do," she whispered smiling.

"Get a room…"Zorenzai said as he walked out of the bathroom, heading into his room to read.

Itachi laughed softly, not moving away from her, keeping her safe in his arms.

Sora knew he was thinking again. She could always tell. His memories made him nervous, which made him worry. When he worried, he became even more protective. She could feel it in his embrace now and how he wouldn't let her go.

"Everything will be alright…" she whispered softly to him, giving him another kiss.

She took his wrists in her hands gently and took his arms from around her. She had to get back to dinner. Rimo would be home soon from academy and knew he would be the most hungry out of them all. She looked at him before looking away to head back to into the kitchen.

He let out a sigh, watching her until she vanished. He gave a very faint and weak smile as she went over to the couch and threw himself down on it, groaning in satisfaction at being home.

"Oh…we're having some friends over for dinner. Ryoku said he had big news and invited a few over," Sora called from the kitchen.

"Oh boy…who all did he invite?" he asked.

Before he could finish there was a knock at the door. He heard Sora put down her things and was coming to open it.

"I got it!" they heard Namidukai call from her room, before she came flying out to the door.

She swung it open, and none other than Kakashi stood there.

"Jiji!" she cried before she hugged him tight.

Kakashi gave a soft smile behind his mask and held his granddaughter as he walked into the house, soon followed by a snickering being called jiji always made him laugh.

Zorenzai came out of his room, changed and refreshed with a smile.

"Hello Oji-san," he smiled, putting his hands in his pockets just like Itachi did…and was doing after her got up from the couch.

Itachi smiled at his in-law and clapped him on the shoulder after Namidukai finally decided to let him go and help her mother in the kitchen.

"It's been a while old man," Itachi gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but not long enough to have you call me old man," Kakashi said, nudging his son in law to the side.

"Hey Itachi, how's it going?" Naruto asked, patting him on the back. He still stood beneath Itachi's height, no matter how hard he tried to seem larger.

"Nothing too much, same old…bird watching really," he chuckled to himself.

"How about you?" he asked Naruto.

"Just training…" he patted his stomach where the seal was.

Itachi had heard about his training, but didn't bring more of it up because suddenly the front door flew open and he watched his smallest run through the house and grab ahold of Kakashi's leg.

"Jiji!" he cried, smiling broardly.

Kakashi laughed and grabbed Rimo from his leg, hoisting him up in his arms, resting him on his hip. Rimo didn't have time, he started going on and on about everything he was learning in the academy. Kakashi simply nodded and smiled, asking questions and making fun of Iruka-sensei…still. Kakashi headed into the kitchen to find his daughter, Rimo still talking.

Itachi heard their greetings, smiling softly. It had been a while since Sora last saw Kakashi…and he could always tell she was worried about him. Times were hard…times were changing. He could feel her at night, sigh, toss and turn, and even cry in her sleep. She worried about her children, she worried about her father and her friends, but he knew she worried desperately about him….and Seikouri.

He let out a sigh, his face losing its bit of light.

"I'm not that late for the party, am I?" Ryoku asked as he stood next to his father, looking towards the kitchen.

Itachi looked to his son and smiled. Ryoku stood next to him…dressed in an ANBU uniform, his mask at his hip. The room became even more ecstatic and cheers of congratulations rang through the house. Itachi knew that his son had been training desperately to be an ANBU like his father…though Itachi regretted it slightly…those weren't his best years. He pushed that aside and gave his son a one armed hug after Sora let him go.

"Congratulations son," he smiled.

"Thanks dad," Ryoku said simply.

"Dinner's ready!" Sora called out to everyone, as she set the table.

Zorenzai and Namidukai started bringing the food onto the table for them to enjoy. The night wore on, pretty late. Rimo had been put to bed as the others stayed up and talked. Zorenzai was next to bed since he had some training for his Junin exam in the morning. Namidukai became tired and went next. Sora had gone into the kitchen to let the men talk about Ryoku's next step and all he was going to have to go through since they learned from experience…well…except Naruto. He sat there like it was story time at school.

The night went on just a little longer. Ryoku finally had gone to bed, Naruto and Kakashi had fallen asleep on their couches, and Itachi and Sora were still up.

He held her close to him, rocking slowly, gently side to side. Again his forehead was resting against hers, his eyes closed as he thought. She looked up, watching him think. She whispered words of love to him, trying to keep his mind free of any hard feelings.

He finally opened his eyes and smiled. He led her to bed and laid next to her, holding her close. It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep…which he was grateful for. He climbed slowly and silently out of bed, not to wake her. He threw on a shirt and some sandals, climbing out of their opened window and into the street.

He walked silently down the street, his hands in his pockets, heading to the entrance.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Two in one day? Maybe I should re-read my stuff more often. Ideas are like BAM! Now….. There's something wrong with my brain.

* * *

The fireflies made weird designs in across Itachi's vision. He kept his eyes open wide in the darkness, his ears were keen on listening to everything.

He could hear crickets play a soft lullaby for the creatures in the forest. He slightly drug his feet along the path, kicking up dirt, sticks and rocks. He sighed softly to himself as he looked down at the path. He stopped suddenly on the path before he looked to his right. He turned and headed further into the wood, off the path.

In the distance, he heard the small lapping sounds of the river over the rocks. He took in a deep breath, smelling its freshness. He walked towards the sound until he finally came to the crystal clear river. The water sparkled with stars like the sky above. With the rocks shining beneath it…made it look like it was full of galaxies the eyes couldn't see.

He watched the flow of the water…he needed to go up river. He looked up as he walked along the bank, looking around him. The trees were taller, thicker with their leaves. It was hard to see the night sky from where he was.

He turned his attention back on the forest and found what he was looking for. He had walk for about an hour until he found the tree that had wrapped its roots around a rock to get to the river. It hung over the water the farthest…and it was the tree he used to mark his clearing.

He climbed up the bank and stood at the edge of the clearing. There it was still…his cabin. Nature had clearly taken its course on it. Shrubs grew on the ceiling as other weeds and plants grew between the cracks in the wood.

He went up to the window and looked inside…it was dark. He walked over to the door and went to turn the knob, but it had rusted stiff. He stepped back and threw his foot into it. The door crumbed on impact. Dust and bugs flew into the air, engulfing him. He stepped over the hearth and into the living room area.

It smelt awful inside…he could smell decay and mold thriving from what was once his home…their home that they took pride in…alone and happy. They were hidden from the world then…they could do as they pleased…they would still have both of their children.

He sighed as he walked around. He went into the kitchen and saw that the food that she was preparing that day was gone but the utensils were still out. He saw the knife and the cutting board, the sink with the strainer in it still.

He shook his head and put the heal of his hand to his forehead. He looked down the dark hall…where his bedroom was. He walked up to the door frame and leaned against it, fighting back the emotions that tugged at his heart. The bed was just as they had left it that day. He could see them…him and her…at peace with each other. Their last night here…he laid there with her in his arms, her back against his front as he whispered words of his love to her, rubbing at her baby bump.

He quickly stood and walked out of the cabin, sighing into the night. He looked up and saw the stars, just standing there.

* * *

Sora stretched in the middle of the night, combing her fingers through her hair. She yawned softly and opened her eyes to check on her husband. It took her a minute to realize he wasn't in bed. She figured he had gotten up to shower again. He did that often at night when he needed to think.

She climbed out of bed and went towards the bathroom, but noticed no light on…and the sound of the shower wasn't there. She stared at the door for a moment before turning to look in the living room. No…Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones sprawled over the couches. She went into the kitchen…he wasn't there either.

A slight bit of nerves hit her as she went into Zorenzai's room. All she saw was her son asleep with a book over his face. She checked in her daughter's room. She had her face buried in her pillow…but Itachi wasn't there. He would often go to Ryoku's room for a bit, so she went to check. No…her son was fast asleep, his new ANBU mask hanging from the bed post.

"He has to be here… "she whispered softly as she slowly opened Rimo's door.

She would find him in here also, holding Rimo in his arms or just sitting at the chair watching him sleep. But Rimo laid spread eagle over his bed, the covers pushed to the foot of it. She went over and covered her son with his covers before she left the room.

"Where could he be…?" she said to herself.

She heard Naruto mumble in his sleep, which made her go into the living room. She went over and grabbed her father's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Dad…wake up…" she said to him.

"Huh?" he coughed slightly as he woke. "Sora…it's not even dawn yet. I'm not training you this damn early."

She rolled her eyes, she wasn't ten anymore. "Father…Itachi is gone. I can't find him anywhere in the house."

He sat up and stared at her. "I knew this would happen…" he looked away.

"Oh shut up…he hasn't left us. I know it. Something's been bothering him…I'm going to go look for him," she said as she headed back into her room.

Kakashi got to his feet quickly, yet quietly, his silver hair a mess around his face.

"Hun, you can't go out there alone this late. I'll go with you, and so will Naruto." He said to her before he turned and went to slap Naruto awake.

She heard a stifled cry from Naruto as Kakashi woke him and explained to him what had happened. Sora dressed quickly and went into Namidukai's room. She whispered what had happened and that she needed to stay here with the boys.

Her daughter nodded and slid out of bed. She watched as her mother, grandfather, and "uncle" ran out the front door.

* * *

Itachi sat on the rock that the tree hugged. He talked to himself, arguing with himself over everything that happened. With the way things were…Sasuke cared for only himself. He became terrified at the thought that…he had abandoned his son somewhere or worst.

He growled at the thought and kicked some stone into the river. He turned around quickly when he heard movement behind him.

* * *

Sora had a hunch where he could be. He spoke about it often…asking if she remembered how things were where they used to be. She sighed to herself as they ran through the forest. She couldn't remember where it was. She was blinded by medicine where she found it, and never came this direction until she was torn from it.

"Naruto…Dad…maybe we should split up…cover more ground," she called out to them.

Naruto looked behind him and nodded in agreement. It took a while for Kakashi to agree, but they did. Naruto went along the path, Kakashi went left…as she went right. She stopped after a while and listened to what was around her. She heard the birds begin to rustle as dawn soon approached. The same could be said about squirrels and other creatures that wondered around the forest. But something caught her attention with a rather quick snap.

Water…moving water…a river. That was it; she listened and followed the sound of the lapping water. She remembered the river…it felt so good to her. It was almost ten minutes before she found it, standing at the edge of the bank, looking into the water.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember what it looked like. She remembered the large rock with the roots that hugged it tight. She remembered that it wound around a corner. The bank went up…not flat like this. She opened her eyes…she knew the path sloped…what looked like up river. She sprinted up along the bank, looking from the bank to the forest every so often, searching for that tree.

It felt like forever before she saw the tree, reaching farther than any other. She gave a sigh of relief and slowed to a walk. She saw him, sitting on the rock. She watched him kick some stone into the river, heard only mumbles from him. She walked up slowly and watched as he froze and turned in her direction quickly. He had his hand at his ankle, which she knew well that's where he kept a weapon for safe keeping.

He relaxed and slid off the rock. He went over to her rather quickly and took her in his arms. She held him close to her, gripping at his shirt tightly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about…" she said to him, closing her eyes, as they held each other silently.

* * *

A/N: Eeeeehhhhh…..nothing to exciting in this chapter. . Hopefully that won't throw you off. I've got another coming…


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ahhh…I've got my rhythm back….sort of. Now it's all coming to me. Let's get on with this chapter then shall we?

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on my last chapters but obviously, I don't own anything NARUTO related.

* * *

Seikouri paced his room. He had been training with his father for 18 years now….why haven't they gone to Konoha and taken back what was theirs? If Sasuke loved his brother…his mother like he said he does…he sure wasn't showing any passion into putting his thoughts into action.

He combed his fingers through his spikes as so many thoughts ran through his head. There was only one though that kept popping up….and it was finishing Itachi.

He heard movement outside of his door, figuring it was Sasuke doing his usual walk through of the place, making sure there were no intruders. Seikouri sighed and went to his window. He threw it open and climbed out easily. He figured while Sasuke was preoccupied about every other little thing…he'd take care of what was important himself.

It was nine in the morning, and all of the children were waiting in the living room for their parents to return. Rimo held Namidukai's hand rather tightly, trying not to cry because crying showed weakness…at least that's what they said in academy. Namidukai sat silently on the couch with Rimo close to her. Zorenzai sat with his elbows on his knees and face cupped in his hands, all the while, his foot was tapping a mile a minute. Ryoku however was pacing…

"Where could they be…they should have been back by now. There's no way father could have gone that far…," he mumbled to himself.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but father's been looking rather solemn lately. He hardly ever smiles anymore and I've never seen him so on guard…" Zorenzai said as he sat up.

"Yeah…I've noticed. He always has mother in his arms…and he comes and checks on us while we sleep every night. I woke up to see him looking around my room before he left. He used to do that every so often," Namidukai added.

"Sometimes, he'll wake me up to hold in the chair and rock me to sleep in his arms," Rimo said "and I'm six!"

Ryoku shook his head before he combed his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to go look for them. You stay here in case any one of them comes back Zorenzai, especially if they need more help. Nami…you of course should stay with Rimo until he has to go to academy…then come and help," Ryoku said as he went to the door.

They all nodded in silence.

* * *

Kakashi had nearly made it to the end of the forest, almost to where the beginning of the Sand. He jumped up to the very top of the trees, standing high on the canopy to see if he could see anyone….or anything for that matter.

"-Sigh- Nothing…"

He looked around one last time. He was skeptical about heading towards the Sand.

_There's no way he could have gone that way…_

Kakashi jumped through the branches until he landed onto the cool earth of the forest again.

"Where could that son of a bitch be…"

* * *

Naruto had followed the path as far as it would go in Konoha territory. He was panting slightly. He had run nonstop, trying to look for Itachi. He asked anyone that he crossed along the path, and no one had seen anyone.

"Kuso…I'll never find him if I stay along the path."

He looked to his right and figured maybe he would check around the trees in the forest itself. He took off running before he ended up jumping up into the trees themselves. He was going along for about ten minutes when he was nearly knocked off his branch from someone coming the opposite direction.

He slipped off one and caught himself on another. He spun himself around, bringing himself to stand on the branch.

"Hey! Watch where you're going asshole!" he hollered at him, shaking his fist.

But whoever it was…was already gone.

* * *

Ryoku knew better than to stay on the path. He knew is father…if he wanted to hide, it would be completely off course. He ran down along the path, running to where the trees grew the thickest before he turned right, into the trees. He paced himself, not wanting to go too fast that he would miss anything.

Ryoku stopped high up over the forest floor, looking down and around for any sign of anything. He was just about to go on when something caught the corner of his eye. Someone was sprinting through the trees themselves, but they were heading back towards Konoha.

_Dad?_

Ryoku took off after the one who he that was his father. He sprinted as fast as he could, knowing his father was far faster than he was. He paid no mind to the twigs and thin branches that slapped at his face and cut him over his arms.

"Dad!" he yelled out when he felt he was close enough.

Whoever it was stopped dead ahead. Ryoku smiled, thinking he had found him…but he too stopped dead in a heartbeat…it wasn't his father…but he looked oh so familiar.

* * *

Sora woke slowly as she felt the heat of the morning sun on her face. She moaned softly as she stretched. She felt the surface of the rock, tug at the threads on her pants. She lifted her head from Itachi's lap, finding him still fast asleep against the tree. His head was leaning back slightly and his mouth was open. She giggled to herself as she sat up slowly, trying not to wake him.

She stared at him for a moment, curious to see if he'd wake up on his own. He was fast asleep. She sighed softly with a smile and lifted her hand. She went and slipped her index finger into his open mouth, touching his lip softly.

He woke with a start, and a soft snort, blinking feverishly as the bright sun hit his eyes.

"Damn it Sora, you know I hate it when you do that…" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

She couldn't help but laugh. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.

"I couldn't help myself," she smiled before she slid off the rock, to the edge of the bank.

She squatted down and cupped some water into her hands and splashed it onto her face. The cool water refreshed her heated skin and she sighed softly. Itachi, all the while, stretched and slid down the rock himself. He went up behind Sora, grabbed her around her waist and chucked her into the river.

"Ahh!" she screamed until she hit the water.

She surfaced almost instantly, coming up rather stiff as the cold water dripped off of her.

"That….was completely….uncalled for…" she stuttered as she climbed out of the river.

Her hair hung down her back, some over her face and shoulders. Her clothes clung to her figure as she whipped her arms to throw off any access water. Her sandals squished as she walked up on the bank.

"I couldn't help myself," he smirked.

"Smart ass…" she said.

She bent over, throwing her hair over her head before she whipped it back, standing up straight again. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. She had her back to him as she started braiding her hair. He came up behind her and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She too smiled, it was a completely unfair way of getting her back but…she was awake now. She turned to face him. He put his hands on her hips as the both leaned in for a kiss…but stopped.

"Dad!" echoed through the trees.

Sora turned to look where she thought it came from.

"That sounded like Ryoku."

"We should probably start going back…I think we've worried the kids enough," Itachi said, looking out to the forest.

Sora nodded.

"Let's go get Ryoku first before he's out here all day and night," Itachi said as he started up the bank.

* * *

Kakashi was able to find Naruto back at the path.

"Any luck?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi simply shook his head.

"Me neither…I even went off the path to look…nothing. Only thing I got was getting cut off on a branch. Asshole blew right by me and didn't even stop to say 'sorry'," Naruto started to rant…but was interrupted.

"Dad!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and nodded in the direction it was coming from. The two of them took off in the direction they heard it, taking to the trees once again.

It didn't take long before they reached Ryoku in the trees.

"Did you find him Ryo….." Kakashi stopped when he saw who was in the trees.

"No way…"Naruto whispered just barely.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I got this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything NARUTO related.

* * *

Seikouri had made it to the forest outside Konoha by dawn. The sun was just coming up over the desert when he jumped up into the trees. Nothing was going to stop him, not even exhaustion at this point. This was how Sasuke was supposed to feel…this is what Sasuke was supposed to be doing. If he wasn't going to…Seikouri was. At least…that's what he thought.

Nothing was going to stop him. He jumped and raced through the trees, his eyes focused forward. He was going to go as close as he could towards the path so he could follow it amongst the trees. Taking the path was too open for him. His mind was racing and he was so entranced in his focus that he blew right past someone. He didn't even look back when he heard him yell at him.

"Nothing…is going to stop me…" he said to himself.

He noticed the path in the distance and jumped to his left instantly. He stayed in the trees to keep himself from being seen. He slowed his pace slightly so he wouldn't miss the path as he checked on it every now and then. When he looked to his right, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone following him, gaining on him.

He picked up his pace, not wanting to be seen, but whoever was behind him…was fast too. He was just about to kick off of another branch when he heard it…

"Dad!"

He stopped instantly. It wasn't the word that stopped him…it was the voice. The voice…was his voice. It sounded just like him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that the person behind him stopped about two trees behind him.

His eyes went wide and he turned around slowly. He was now face to face with…his twin. His hair was long like Itachi's, but he had their mother's skin tone, but he was just slightly paler. He had her eyes, there was no doubt about that. But he was built exactly like himself.

They stood there in silence…that is until two strangers came up to them near Ryoku. They too were frozen in shock.

* * *

Sora and Itachi went through the trees swiftly and smoothly, staying close to one another.

"Ryoku?!" Sora called out to try and figure out where he had gone to.

They had only heard him call out once. That had been almost ten minutes ago. Sora was becoming a bit worried and Itachi could see it on her face.

"He's fine Sora," he said to her.

She looked at him and nodded as they continued forward.

* * *

The silence seemed to have gotten thicker because it seemed not even the forest was making any noises. Ryoku shifted his balance as he eyed who was in front of him. He looked exactly like his father…just with shorter hair and far younger. In fact…he looked a lot like himself but with his father's features.

"Sei…Seikouri?" Ryoku finally was able to stutter.

The young man's brow twitched as he too shifted his stance. He stuck his hands in his pockets…just like he did…just like his father did. It had to be him…who else would do something like that and look the way he did.

"Yeah?" he answered.

Ryoku's heart…either jumped or fell…he wasn't sure. His emotions and his excitement were in a full fledge war inside him. He wanted to smile but his muscles fought back. His eyes fought back the tears that wanted to shine over his eyes, and his chest contracted as his heart started racing.

"Seikouri…do you know who I am?" he asked him.

"Ryoku…you're my brother…my twin…" he said simply.

This time Ryoku smiled. He looked to Kakashi and Naruto who still stood in complete and utter shock…especially Kakashi. He was confused as to why Kakashi, of all people, being their family, wasn't jumping for joy or smiling like he was. Naruto he could understand…

"Ojisan…it's my brother…" he said to him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Seikouri, completely ignoring Ryoku.

Ryoku was slightly shocked. His brows furrowed slightly and his smile faded. Why was uncle more important that Seikouri, he went to argue with Kakashi, but Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah! Where is that son of a bitch!?"

"Sasuke isn't here…it's just me…"Seikouri shrugged.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

Sekouri was just about to answer…

"Ryoku?!"

"Mom!" Ryoku called for her rather loudly and excited.

* * *

Sora went to call Ryoku's name again but she heard him.

"Mom!"

She sighed softly and looked to Itachi. He smiled too as they weren't far.

They made it to him. Next to him was Kakashi and Naruto and they both seemed rather heated…and confused. Ryoku however held so many mixed emotions on his body, Sora was rather concerned. She didn't noticed Itachi stop dead on the branch to the tree just off to the left of Ryoku's as she went to his branch.

"Ryoku…are you alright?" she asked him before she turned to look for Itachi.

A small gasp escaped her when she didn't see Itachi…but another young man in front of her.

"Seikouri…" she whispered.

Her emotions…weren't confused. Tears welled up in her eyes, making them shine before they slipped down her cheek. Her body shook slightly, causing Ryoku to put a hand on her back to comfort her. A broad smile crossed her face.

"Oh my god…" she was lost for words.

She wanted to go to him, embrace him, tell him everything would be alright and take him home, but the look on his face…made her hesitate…too long.

* * *

Itachi followed close to Sora as they went to Ryoku. He saw Kakashi and Naruto and he saw…someone else. His heart stopped along with himself as he made it to the tree just before the group. He stared silently as he looked over his son…the son he was terrified was gone forever.

_Dear god…_

His breathing was slow and heavy, visible in his chest. His heart was racing now, far faster than it should. He looked to his family again, Ryoku was full of emotions…but it looked more like confusion than anything else. Kakashi and Naruto looked rather upset and confused themselves, but Sora…was beaming. He saw it all over her body, the smile, the tears…and that urge every mother had when they wanted to hold their child.

He went to turn, to face his lost son again and say his name, but he found himself tackled out of the tree. He figured instantly it was Sasuke and grabbed the back of their robes, pulling him off. To his surprise…it was Seikouri.

The look of anger and…hate…in his son's eyes confused him, which made him lose focus and hit the forest floor hard.

"Arg…" he groaned, his back hitting a tree root.

He rolled onto his side and onto his front as he got to his knees trying to regain his breath. Seikouri landed next to him and didn't hesitate to go at him again.

Itachi's eyes shot up quickly as he watched his son go to attack him again. He stood quickly and grabbed at the front of his son's robes and threw him up against a tree, harder than he truly wanted too. But that passion and sheer determination in his son's eyes made him take precautions.

"Seikouri….what the hell?" he panted, holding his son against the tree.

"You have no right to say my name…" Seikouri growled, swinging his arm across and cutting Itachi clear across the chest.

"God!...Dammit…" Itachi let go of him and backed away looking at his chest.

Seikouri adjusted the kunai in his hand and went to charge at his father again, but was taken out at the side by Ryoku.

* * *

Ryoku watched in complete and utter shock at the brawl that was going on before his eyes. Ryoku took off from the branch when he saw Seikouri slice his father's chest. He ran at Seikouri just before he could reach his father again, taking him down by the side. Ryoku grabbed Seikouri's robes and threw him aside. He stood at the ready for another attack from his brother, as he watched him slide back, his stance ready to charge again.

The dust had just settled.

"He's lied to you Ryoku…He's lied to all of you!" he yelled in complete hated and anger.

"Lied about what?! You've been missing for 18 years! What do you think he's said?!" Ryoku argued back.

Seikouri went to answer, but moments later…Zorenzai and Namidukai had come up to the group, standing behind their father and mother. Kakashi and Naruto went and stood next to Ryoku…blocking Seikouri's path to Itachi.

"And why….do you think I've been missing for so long?" Seikouri asked smoothly, his stance…not budging.

"You were kidnapped when we were babies Seikouri…why else would you be gone from your family?" Ryuko growled slightly.

"No…_**I **_haven't been kidnapped….you were. You and mother both…by that bastard!" he yelled the last part, pointing his kunai at Itachi.

* * *

Sora went to Itachi, as she went to tend to his wound, but Itachi caught her wrist.

"I'm fine…" he said softly to her.

She looked deep into his eyes as he looked down at hers.

"He's lied to you Ryoku…He's lied to all of you!" rang in Sora's ear, causing her to look at her sons.

Their argument went on. She shook her head in disbelief at the anger and hated Seikouri had for his father. She went to say something but was interrupted when she heard movement around them.

Zorenzai and Namidukai had come up behind her and Itachi, looking rather confused and concerned. Nami came to her mother and father, looking at his wound as Zorenzai stood in front of them and Seikouri, also wanting to become a barrier between his brother and his father.

Sora stepped away from Itachi, past Zorenzai and went to stand next to Ryoku. She could see her son was upset…the both of them. She saw their breathing was heavy with rage and confusion. Her heart broke as she looked to Seikouri. She stood there silently before she finally spoke.

"Who told you that?" she asked Seikouri softly.

"My father…my real father..." he said as he looked at her rather sternly.

She saw his confusion begin to turn into complete and utter anger, not just at Itachi anymore, but towards everyone.

"You're father…is that man you just attacked. Sweetheart you were taken from us…You were…"

"No!" he yelled at her, backing away.

"No!...My father fought to save us…but he," he pointed to Itachi again "took you and Ryoku from us! He wanted to make my father suffer. He wanted to see our family fall apart. But my father kept us strong so I could take back what was ours! You and Ryoku have to come back…and he has to die!" he growled just before he charged at Itachi again.

Ryoku and Zorenzai charged at Seikouri. He dodged them easily and came at Itachi from above. Kakashi moved and so did Naruto.

Sora stood once again in shock at what had become of her son…of her family now, fighting against their own.

Kakashi had come up behind Seikouri and wrapped his arm around his neck, catching his wrist that held the kunai. Naruto had stood protectively in front of Namidukai; Ryoku and Zorenzai taking their protective stance around Itachi.

Kakashi held Seikouri tightly, cutting him off from any air.

"You…need to calm down…" he growled in his ear.

Seikouri tried to fight back. He tried to pull away to get at the one who ruined his life, but everything started to blur. He tried to fight back against the black curtain that started to fall over his eyes. It wasn't long before he had passed out from lack of oxygen.

Itachi placed a hand on Ryoku's shoulder, letting him know that it was OK. Ryoku however, snatched his shoulder away from his touch. He looked to his father, then his mother before he looked at his siblings. He turned his attention last to Seikouri's limp body, which was being heaved over Kakashi's shoulder.

He took a few steps back before he took off back in the direction of Konoha. Zorenzai went to go after him, but Itachi stopped him. He knew that once they got back home…there would be a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

A/N: This maybe a bit confusing. I'm not sure what you guys think of it. . I think it sounds pretty decent. Anyways…ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! –puffs out her chest and marches off-


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am watching my graphs and WOW….I'm very pleased. ^^ Thank you all for reading. I greatly appreciate it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything NARUTO related.

Ryoku made it home first, crashing through the door, tearing it off the top hinge. He felt the tears sting at his eyes, his jaw was so tight it hurt. He was fighting back his urge to cry because…he wasn't sure if he was hurt or just confused…perhaps he was so confused his brain wanted to cry…not him.

He started pacing back and forth, turning sharply on his heels, almost falling over the coffee table. He would grab at his hair, pulling at it in a tight grip, growling as more thoughts ran through his head. He went to scream, but stopped when he heard a knock at the door.

He looked up…

The rest of the group walked in silence. Seikouri dangled over Kakashi's shoulder, bound for everyone's protection at this point. Zorenzai and Namidukai kept looking at each other and then to Seikouri. Naruto kept his focus forward; obviously his mind was on where Sasuke was. Sora looked down, her eyes on the road as she fought back tears. Her family seemed to be falling apart right in front of her. Itachi had his arm around Sora's waist, keeping her close. He too kept his focus forward, but he'd look down every now and then at Sora, hearing her sniffle. Then he'd look around at the group before he turned away again.

By the time they got to Konoha, the streets were busy with people in the market, ninjas patrolling, and children running around playing and screaming.

The group paid no mind as they walked through. Many people just ignored them…it wasn't unusual for someone to bring someone in custody, but some started whispering and pointing after noticing the air about the group.

Sora looked around and sighed. She looked to her younger two who were looking at her. They blinked a few times before they gave a very soft, weak smile. She returned it before she looked at her father with her son. Kakashi looked at her and they stared for a moment, seeming to have a silent conversation.

Their silence was broken when Naruto spoke, "So…what do we do now?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. He was about to regret it.

"Well…as much as I'd hate to, we have to take him to the Hokage for questioning," Kakashi piped up.

To their amazement…Sora nodded. "I think so…I'll go with you father."

She turned to her children, "Go onto your training sweethearts…and…thank you so much," she whispered that last part.

Zorenzai and Namidukai looked at each other before they embraced their mother.

"Everything will be alright," Zorenzai said softly before he let her go along with Nami.

The three of them smiled and the two went off.

Sora sighed and looked at Itachi. He was still watching his kids run off until they disappeared.

"Itachi?"

"I'll go home…talk to Ryoku," he said still looking out before he looked at her. "Home is the only place he thinks…I know our son."

He smiled softly and kissed Sora on the forehead before he started walking home.

Sora watched him for a bit before she turned to Kakashi.

"-Sigh- Alright…let's get on with it," she said and started walking to the kage's building with Naruto, Kakashi…and Seikouri.

Itachi walked home, rubbing at the back of his neck from time to time. He'd groan and sigh out loud, gaining a few looks from passerby. Before he knew it, he was home. He looked up and saw that the door had been torn from its hinge. He started up the steps and looked in.

He watched as his son fought with himself. He saw how hard he was fighting back crying. He watched as he pulled at his own hair, pulling it out of the ponytail. Itachi shook his head sadly, sighing. He leaned against the door frame, lifting his hand and knocking on it softly. To his amazement, Ryoku heard it and stopped to look at him.

They stared at each other in silence before Ryoku threw his hands up in defeat and let them fall at his side.

"I don't get it…" he said to his father.

"I understand…but you HAVE to know…what your mother and I have said to you is the truth. Why would we lie to you?" Itachi replied softly as he stepped into the house.

"I dunno…" he looked away before he looked back at Itachi, "The way he was so sincere made it seem like he was telling the truth."

Itachi was silent for a moment. "Think about it Ryoku…if I had kidnapped you and your mother…do you honestly think your mother would behave the way she does with me? Do you think she'd have more children with me?" he raised a brow slightly, "If it were true…you know someone like that wouldn't treat you, your siblings, and your mother the way I do…with love…"

Ryoku was silence…Itachi had a point.

"You could have hidden everything when I am away…when my brothers and sister are away…you could force her to play her part while you played yours…" Ryoku said to him.

Itachi was becoming slightly hurt…and frustrated.

"Ryoku….you are MY son…Seikouri….is MY son…Sora…is MY wife….your mother. Your mother is stronger than she appears to you…to you, she's just your mother. But before you, she was a well renowned ninja around here…she still is. But she plays the roll of mother because of Rimo…when he gets old enough, she'll go back to what she's done before. And to be honest…she could hand your ass to you right now if she heard what you were saying," Itachi's eyes furrowed slightly and he slowly stepped towards his son, his hands in his pockets.

Ryoku stood his ground and thought about it. "I just don't want to be confused anymore…I believe you…I believe mother…but the way he said it…the look he had in his eyes towards you…it's thrown me off."

Itachi said and relaxed his stance slightly. "What do you want…what kind of proof do you need….? A DNA test?"

"Sure…"

Itachi raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"Let's do a DNA test then…so it not only gets rid of this confusion…but proves to him the truth," Ryoku shrugged and threw his hand out towards the window…towards the Kage's building.

Kakashi heaved Seikouri's body over his shoulder and onto a chair that was in front of him. He caught him just before he fell out, unbinding his wrists and biding them to the arms of the chair. He did the same with his legs and stood back.

"I hope you didn't kill him sensei…he's been out of a…ooph Hey!" Naruto looked at Kakashi, rubbing his head.

Kakashi had dropped a fist on his head to shut him up, Sora was feeling bad enough. "I wouldn't kill my grandson…"

Sora stared at Seikouri in the chair who's head still fell limp onto his chest. She sighed as she started to pace, waiting for her son to come around…and the hokage to come into the room.

She bit down on her finger slightly as she started to become impatient. It took about five minutes before they heard a groan come from Seikouri. She let out a breath of relief and went to her son, squatting in front of him, placing her hands on his.

"Seikouri?" she said softly to him.

"Mom?" he groaned, his brows furrowed tightly as he glared up at the light.

He blinked a few times before he could finally take in the room. Sora watched as he looked down at her and then up at Kakashi and Naruto, who stood back against the wall. He glared daggers at them until Sora placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

He looked down at Sora and they stared at each other.

"Why don't you believe me…?"he asked her.

"Because I know the truth dear…" she said simply to him.

"No…you don't. He's brainwashed you…with…" he was interrupted.

They all looked to the door to see Tsunade walk in.

"What's this about?" she asked them, looking at Sora and Seikouri.

Naruto was about to explain, but he was smacked in the gut by Kakashi to keep him quiet. It was Sora's place to speak.

"Do you remember that day Konoha came under attack by Orochimaru and his little fleet?"

Tsunade simply nodded.

"Well…that night…my son was kidnapped by Uchiha Sasuke,"

"She's lying!" Seikouri shouted.

Sora simply closed her eyes and went on.

"It's been 18 years since then…but…this is my son that's been missing."

Tsunade looked at him and couldn't deny he was an Uchiha like his father.

"Ok…?" she was confused as to why he was bound.

"Well…we brought him here to see if you'd like to question him about Orochimaru and their where abouts since he's been with Sasuke for so long," Kakashi stepped in.

"We already know that Orochimaru is dead…killed by his own creation, Sasuke," Tsunade said.

Sora looked to Seikouri who was looking confused himself. She turned back to Tsunade.

"My son is determined to kill his father…"

"He's not my father…" he growled.

"He doesn't believe Itachi is his father," she continued, "You're a medic nin ma'am…is there any way we can prove to him that he is? That he was kidnapped by Sasuke and not the other way around."

"Hmmm…well…all we can do is draw some blood and test it. I'm sure we can get some DNA information from that. I know this because Ryoku and Itachi are here asking for the same thing…" Tsunade said stepping aside.

Itachi and Ryoku stepped into the room. As soon as they did, they all turned to look at Seikouri who was fighting against his binding to get to Itachi. He groaned, growled and cursed and the chair scraped against the floor.

Sora simply sighed and shook her head. Ryoku glared daggers at his brother and Itachi just watched. He kept his hands in his pockets.

"Can we go ahead and get this over with?" Ryoku asked Tsunade.

"Of course…you stay here with Seikouri. Everyone else…would you please step out?" she asked the group.

Itachi kept his eyes on his son as he wrapped his arm around Sora's waist. Sora looked at him once more before she turned, placed a hand on Ryoku's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Itachi and Sora walked out of the door together, followed by Kakashi and Naruto.

Ryoku watched his family walk out the door until it closed behind them. He turned to look at his twin, his hands in his pockets as usual before he walked over with Tsunade to adjust Seikouri's arm.

"Why don't you believe me Ryoku?" he hissed.

"I don't know who to believe…but I'm happy where I am. You on the other hand…are a different story when it comes to happiness," Ryoku said to his brother.

Tsunade fixed up a vial to the tube before she stuck the needle into Seikouri's right arm.

He looked down at it when he felt the pinch. He looked back at his brother as the blood started to flow.

"He's brainwashed you…just like mother with his Mangekyou. Father said so. He's told me all about it…"

"OUR father…has never used the Mangekyou. I have never seen him use it….ever." Ryoku interrupted him.

"He is not my father!" Seikouri barked into Ryoku's ear.

Tsunade finished with Seikouri, pulling the needle from his arm and closing the vial tightly. She looked over his blood in the vial before she fixed up another one for Ryoku.

Ryoku stood up straight and held out his arm for her, watching her slide the needle under his skin.

"I'm not doing this for me…" Ryoku said to Seikouri. "I'm doing this for you…"

A/N: Another short one..sorry. I'm trying hard to try and keep them from being so short. But it's hard on my time scale. Again, thanks for reading…enjoy and review! :D


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am watching my graphs and WOW….I'm very pleased. ^^ Thank you all for reading. I greatly appreciate it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything NARUTO related.

The Uchiha home was quiet. Sora didn't speak very much, concerned about her children. Itachi spent a lot of time alone, taking more and more missions than he should. Ryoku did his missions within Konoha so he may stay close to his twin to keep an eye on him. Zorenzai and Namidukai kept to themselves, not wanting to upset their parents over the matter. Rimo of course…was confused.

Rimo tugged on his mother's sleeve one night as she tucked him into bed.

"Mom…what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

Sora smiled softly, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"We're just trying to settle something dear."

"But…why is daddy gone all the time? Nami and Zai keep looking at you, Ryoku, and daddy funny…and Ryoku doesn't look happy anymore"

Sora sighed softly and sat at the side of his bed. "Something happened the other day that…" she tried to think of a word to make him understand, "has hurt our feelings."

"You see…you have another brother…"

"I get to be a big brother?!" he sat up with excitement.

Sora couldn't help but smile at him, "No dear…sorry. You have another big brother, " she explained to him.

He fell back on his pillow with a 'hmph', crossing his arms over his chest.

"I never get to be the big brother…" he mumbled to himself.

Sora laughed softly and combed her fingers through his hair. "That's because I want you to be my baby," she smiled, as she leaned forward and nuzzled his nose.

He giggled softly and looked up at him.

"Your other big brother has been gone for a long time…that's why you haven't seen him yet, "she continued as she sat up again. "He is not happy with mommy and daddy. He thinks we don't love him."

Rimo looked slightly upset at that.

"But you and daddy are the best in the world!" he extended his arm to size up the world.

"Why has he been gone for so long? When will he come home to see that you are the best?"

Sora sighed softly, "I don't know dear…soon hopefully. Now…go to sleep hun and don't worry about it anymore. You have an exam tomorrow."

She leaned forward again and kissed his forehead. She stood and tucked him in before she went to his door.

"Good night sweety," she said to him softly.

"'Night mommy," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Sora watched him for a moment longer before she closed the door behind her. She sighed, looking down at the floor. It wasn't much longer that Itachi came through the door. She turned and looked at him. As always, he seemed tired and down when he came home. She simply leaned against the wall, watching him close the door behind him.

"Welcome home dear," she said softly to him.

He looked up at her, "Thank you" was all he could say.

Sora turned away from him and went into the room. Itachi sighed, knowing he was on the shit list with Sora. He walked into the kitchen first and, as always, grabbed his dinner from the oven. He looked down at it. His body was telling him he was hungry, but his thoughts were telling him to go talk to his wife.

He turned away from his plate and walked into their room. Sora was in the middle of changing, getting ready for bed.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her back to him.

"Yes you do…," he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "You aren't even looking at me now when we're talking. What's on your mind?"

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"The fact that you'd rather be away from your family than stay here when they need you," she said as she looked over her shoulder.

She turned back around, keeping her back to him.

Itachi's brows furrowed slightly as he walked up behind her, standing over her.

"You know why I've been this way…"

"Yes I do…but now isn't the time to be away. As if our kids aren't confused enough…your absence isn't helping."

"Come on Sora…how can I stay in a house where I'm pretty much the problem?"

"The _problem_ is Seikouri being lied to…not you," she looked up at him sternly.

She turned away from him and climbed into bed. She rolled onto her side and pulled the covers tight over her shoulders, not saying another word to him.

Itachi sighed, running his hand over his face. He turned and walked out of the room after turning off the light for her. He closed the door behind him and went to go eat his dinner. He washed his dishes after he finished and went to the couch. He sat there for a moment, thinking of absolutely nothing before he pulled off his sandals and shirt. He laid down across the couch, throwing his arm over his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Kakashi laid across a couch just outside of Sekouri's cell. Seikouri sat on his bed, watching Kakashi.

"Why do I have to be in here anyways? I haven't done anything…"Seikouri asked him.

"I don't know about you…but attempted murder and battery seem like a good reason to have you locked away for a bit," Kakashi said with his eyes closed.

Seikouri rolled his eyes before he stood and started pacing.

"How long am I supposed to be in here?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know…long enough for the tests to be done…and there's still that part about attempted murder…"

Seikouri groaned and went to the bars.

"Why are you even here? This has nothing to do with you," Seikouri growled slightly.

"It very much involves me. You see…Sora is my daughter…which makes Itachi my son-in-law…which makes your twin my grandchild…which makes his siblings my grandchildren as well. So…," Kakashi sat up on the couch. "It does have a smidge to do with me."

Seikouri simply shook his head.

He looked down the hall when he heard the door open. From the dark hall Tsunade stepped into the light, looking between Kakashi and Seikouri.

"Everything ok here?"

Kakashi stretched. "Oh yeah…we're having a lovely time bonding…grandfather to grandchild…"

Tsunade raised her brow.

"How long is this going to take?" Seikouri asked sharply.

"I can make it last longer than it should," Tsunade answered, placing her hand on her hip.

Seikouri sighed and looked away.

"I got the blood running through their tests…we should have the results in a few days. So until then…get comfortable there," Tsunade nodded towards the inside of his cell.

She turned her back to them and walked away, the sound of the door echoing through the room again.

"Hn…"

A smirk spread across the face of a pale young man, whose dark eyes watched from a distance. He watched as his son had fallen short of his goal.

"Never take on a ninja…full of anger…" he said to himself.

"I taught you that as a child…"

His eyes watched lazily as the group bound him and carried him back to Konoha. He stayed close, but not too close, watching their reaction. I noticed how the depression set in when he watched Ryoku take off. He watched the confusion amongst the children contorted on their faces; all the while…he carried nothing but a smile.

He waited in the trees as they headed through the gates. He took off sprinting around to the side before he easily breached the security of the wall. He easily glided, jumping from roof top to roof top to find his party again.

He stopped, watching as they separated.

Itachi wasn't his target…just yet…and neither was Ryoku. He turned and followed the other group towards the hokage's building.

"Hmmm….how interesting…."

He followed them, staying to the rooftops. He made it onto the third floor balcony as they had walked into the building. He looked around as he walked slowly. As he came around the corner, he came fast to face with one of Konoha's ninjas.

He stared at him for a moment and went to yell that he was here, but he hesitated too long. Sasuke had him by his neck, a konai lodged between his ribs and into his heart.

"Don't spoil my fun…,"he whispered as he slowly laid him down, trying to keep him from making any noise as he went limp.

He stepped over his body and made it next to the window where he heard Sora's voice. He squatted down by the window so no one could see him at a distance and the other wouldn't notice him. His smirk slowly grew into a grin as Seikouri's plan started to fall apart…not to mention being….being mentioned as the one to destroy Orochimaru himself.

He was becoming pleased with himself…until Itachi and Ryoku interfered.

_A DNA test…?_

Sasuke knew that if the truth was to be revealed…his chance at Itachi's destruction was surely slim. He growled low to himself as he thought about how stupid Seikouri had acted. He sat and waited, listening them take Seikouri downstairs to the holding cells.

_Give it two nights Sasuke…you can't take him so quickly…not now…_

A/N: AAaahhh! . I can't seem to make them any longer! The endings to this part sounded so good…I couldn't go any further for it…you'll just have to wait for the next one.

I'm sorry. Q.Q


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Wow I am very pleased with the results of my graphs. Whether you truly liked it or not, thanks for even looking at my story. I've had over 1000 views in a week. I feel special. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything NARUTO related.

Itachi was sitting on in the couch, his head back against the top of the back support. He was asleep…again. He had another long night of lame missions he took for some alone time to think, but they had finally caught up with him.

Everyone in the house seemed to ignore him, letting him have his rest. Ryoku left early every morning for the ANBU headquarters to his assignments and training, usually his father wasn't home by then. Namidukai and Zorenzai left with Rimo later in the mornings to keep him from waking Itachi. Sora ignored him completely, still upset with his way of coping with his son's return.

She sighed softly as she walked past him from the room, heading into the kitchen. She woke up late after trying to stay up for Itachi to come home. She forgot to make her kids their lunches, so she knew they would be coming home for lunch.

She heard Itachi groan in his sleep. She simply peeked around the corner of the kitchen to make sure he was ok. He had just simply fallen over to the side to lay down on the couch. Sora shook her head and went back to making lunch.

The rice had just finished as she was throwing around some meat and vegetables in the pan when she heard the door open.

"Mama?"Rimo called out quietly.

"I'm here sweety," Sora answered back, not being as quiet.

Rimo came into the kitchen and gave a few sniffs, "It smells yummy mama."

"I'd hope so…it's your favorite," she smiled looking over her shoulder at him.

He gave a small gasp and ran to his mother, hugging her around her waist, his head at her side.

She gave a soft laugh as she smoothed out his hair with her hand. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Rimo…could you do me a big favor?"

"Anything!" Rimo was excited enough that he'd do anything for anybody right now.

"Could you wake your father? You don't have to be soft about it," she gave him a wink.

He nodded and trotted off. It was quiet only for a moment before "Uhmph!"

"Dad! Mama says it's time to get up!" she heard Rimo announce to him.

Apparently Rimo had jumped right onto his father's stomach, sitting on him to announce his mother's orders. She was just peeking around the corner and caught Itachi's waking glare at her. She smiled triumphantly before she slipped back to the stove.

"Did she now?" he groaned.

"Mmhmm…lunch is almost ready," he said before he hopped off and went into the kitchen with Sora.

Itachi simply groaned to himself as he sat up and stretched. He mumbled under his breath as he went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Sora heard the shower start and the front door open at the same time.

"I'm starvin'" Zorenzai complained.

"You're always hungry Zai…"Namidukai said right behind him.

"Yeah, well I'm growing and I can't help it," he replied.

Sora simply laughed to herself listening to those two bicker. He was right though. Zorenzai toward over all of them, except Itachi, but he was just a hair or two shorter than him. Ryoku was just under Zorenzai himself, but he didn't care. He said it was a gift to be shorter…faster and more flexible. It was how he kept his esteem up.

"Lunch is almost ready guys, go wash your hands," she called to them.

There was a moment's silence before 4 pairs of feet made a mad dash towards the bathroom.

Ryoku had JUST walked through the door when he heard his mother's orders. Rimo ran from the kitchen, forgetting he hadn't washed his hands yet, and Zorenzai and Namidukai were always trying to race each other.

There was a massive thud as someone hit the bathroom door.

"Oh…what the hell? The door is locked!" she heard Zorenzai complain.

"Ooooooo…" Rimo knew that Zorenzai had said a bad word.

There were a few bangs on the door.

"Come on dad! You're worst than a woman!" Ryoku called through the door.

"Stop elbowing Zai," Namidukai complained.

"Ow! Hey! That was my foot!" Rimo cried out.

"Hey! You don't have to punch me over it!" Ryoku called down to him.

Sora was almost doubled over in a fit of laughter. She could only imagine the sight; four impatient children all huddled and shoving to get into the bathroom to wash, all of them waiting for their father who enjoyed drowning himself in the shower.

Itachi was enjoying their arguments as well as he stood in the shower. He stood there for about five more minutes before the water shut off. He knew his kids heard it because the complaints from his kids and the thuds against the door and the wall meant they were now getting desperate. He pulled the towel off the rod and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and put his hand on the knob.

It got quiet really fast and Itachi pulled open the door suddenly.

"Ack! Ow! Hey!" Three of his kids fell through the door.

Rimo stood in the hall, looking at the pile up in the bathroom. Then he looked to his father.

"Can I just go wash my hands in the kitchen dad?" he pointed over his shoulder.

"Sure…ask your mother for help," he smiled as he stepped over his kids and went to the bedroom while Rimo took off to the kitchen.

Scuffles, curses, and grunting could be heard as the other three worked their way out of the pile up so they could wash their hands and faces. All the while, Sora had just finished lunch and finished helping Rimo with his hands. She started serving the plates at the table.

One by one her family started to sit down at the table, the last, of course was Itachi. They started eating and Rimo started discussing with Itachi what they had learned while Ryoku started to speak with his mother.

"How much longer mother?" he whispered to her silently.

Sora looked at him.

"She said three days…so it should be today or tomorrow," she whispered to him.

He gave a soft nod and went back to eating, listening to Rimo about the academy.

The family was together for another half hour before the kids started heading back to their trainings. Rimo was the last to leave. As Itachi stood at the door to watch his older kids leave, Rimo went up and tugged on his pants.

"Dad…will you help me when I get home today? Iruka-sensei says I hesitate too long and I need more practice."

"Sure," Itachi smiled and ruffled his hair softly.

Rimo smiled and took off for the academy, Itachi watching him all the way, but something obscured his vision for a second.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to go check on our _son_..." she said as she pulled on a jacket as she walked past him, through the door.

He caught her arm quickly and she turned, looking back at him sharply. She learned her lesson last time she was questioned and she wasn't about to be that push over again.

"Be careful," he said simply, pulling him to her and kissing her forehead.

He let her go of her arm and watched her. She looked up at him and gave a nod before she turned and headed to the Hokage's building where her son was being held.

Seikouri sat alone in his cell. Kakashi had been asked to scout around Konoha. Apparently there was a murderer somewhere in the village. A ninja that patrolled the Hokage's building was found dead the other day, but no one had any leads. It didn't bother Seikouri any…he wasn't out in the village, so he wasn't in any danger.

He thought of his mother…how she could be in harm's way, but he sort of pushed past his worry for her. She had betrayed him…she didn't believe him. She broke his heart. He let out a heavy sigh that echoed through the room.

There were noises coming down the hall, which meant someone was coming in. He stood and went to the bars to see who it could be, and to his surprise…it was Sora.

"Oh…" was all he said.

He went back and sat on the bed that lay against the wall.

"Hey sweety," she said softly to him.

She pulled a small black box from under her coat. "I brought you something to eat."

Seikouri raised a brow and went back to the bars.

"Why?"

"Well…you are my son, whether you like it or not," she said as she stuck the box through the bars. "I'm sure you would prefer this over what they give you here."

She watched him take the box, opening it. His eyes went wide slightly as he saw the steam come off the rice and meat. He looked from the food to her and lowered his gaze.

"Thanks…" he said simply.

"You're welcome," she handed him his fork through the bars as well.

He took it slowly from her hand and began eating. She heard him let out a sigh of content with his mouth full of rice and veges. He started eating faster, as if he had never eaten anything fresh all of his life. She watched him intently, her face full of worry. When he was halfway through his meal he happened to look up at her. He swallowed the great amount of food in his mouth.

"What?"

"You eat like you've never had food in your life. Did…he treat you…?"

"I was treated fine! Probably better than I would have with that bastard as my father," he nodded in a random direction indicating Itachi.

Sora simply lowered her head as he yelled at her but lifted her head when he was done.

"You had no mother…so how would you know how you would be treated. Look at Ryoku…your twin…and your other siblings…."

"They aren't my siblings…"

"Fine…at least look at Ryoku. Does he look mistreated? Abused…?...Neglected?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

He was silent for a moment, "No…"

"Exactly…" she went to carry on but there was a massive surge of chakra coming from somewhere.

Seikouri felt it too. He put the box of food on the small table and stood guard. Seikouri did the same and she finally figured where it was coming from. She thrusted herself against the bars, reaching through and grabbing Seikouri by the collar, pulling him back into the bars.

He went to protest but he was silenced as the cell wall exploded and electric. Seikouri was pressed firmly into the bars as Sora was thrown back by it. She stood quickly and gasped softly. The silhouette behind the dust soon became clear as the dust settled.

"Sasuke…"

A/N: I hate myself for not making these any longer….and I hate myself for having such good endings that are too early. . I also have to point out that I have my first bad review because someone can't pay attention. Please…pay attention before you read or review my story. I appreciate all reviews good or bad if they pertain to my story. I take bad reviews as constructive criticism…unless you're just being rude.

So! Don't hesitate to express yourself. I'm a relatively good person.


End file.
